Amour de vacances
by Pollypocket51
Summary: J'ai découvert l'amour avec lui, j'ai affronté la douleur toute seule, comment oublier celui qu'on considérait comme l'homme de sa vie? Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, en espérant que ça vous plaisent.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

- Je t'aime, me murmura t-il en déposant de légers baisers dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'attira doucement à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser d'abord doux puis plus intense, plus passionné. Je m'écartai de lui à regret, mais contrainte pour nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle.

- Je dois me sauver, mes parents vont m'attendre pour dîner, et si je veux pouvoir te voir ce soir, il ne vaut mieux pas énervé mon chérif de père.

- Tu as raison ma belle, soupira t-il

Il se remit debout, et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il me serra contre son torse, et posa ses lèvres sur mon front, ses mains caressaient la peau nue de mon dos sous mon tee-shirt m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Je m'écartai à contre cœur de lui, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Ils nous en fallait peu pour nous laisser aller, et même si l'idée d'être à nouveau allongé sur le sable chaud, avec le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse me faisant l'amour était plus que tentante, mes parents allaient m'attendre, et mon père était tout sauf patient, et je doutais que l'excuse " Désolé, je ne trouvais plus ma petite culotte " lui plaise beaucoup.

- A tout à l'heure, murmurai je après un dernier baiser et ma promesse de manger en quatrième vitesse et de revenir très vite.

J'étais pratiquement arrivé devant la maison que nous louions pour nos vacances, lorsque la voiture de mes parents s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, ma mère ouvrit sa fenêtre, me faisant signe de monter. Une fois installée à l'arrière, et attachée, je remarquai le visage fermé de mon père, il me regarda rapidement et retourna son attention sur la route.

- On va manger au restaurant maman? demandai-je

- Mieux que ça ma chérie, on rentre à la maison tout de suite, mon patron m'a appe...

J'avais arrêter d'écouter le flot de parole qui sortait de la bouche de ma mère, la seule chose que j'avais retenu était qu'on partait. Non, on ne pouvait pas! Je ne pouvais pas ne plus le voir, je...je...je n'avais même pas son numéro, ni son nom de famille, on avait le temps, il nous restait du temps! Non! La panique m'empêchait de respirer convenablement, et les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, je ne survivrai pas. J'ouvris la fenêtre sans vraiment réfléchir, le vent chaud balayait mes larmes, laissant des trainées brûlantes sur mes joues. Un cri m'échappa, le prénom du garçon qui m'avait fait découvrir l'amour, la tendresse, celui qui m'avait donné mon premier baiser, qui avait été mon premier amant.

- EDWARD

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes, un coup d'œil au réveil m'indiquait qu'il n'était que 4 heures du matin. Je sortis doucement du lit, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller mon homme et traversait l'appartement en direction de la cuisine. Après m'être servi un verre d'eau, je m'installai sur un tabouret, et m'appuyait sur le bar.

Dix longues années que ce rêve revenait régulièrement. Edward, ce garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bronze qui m'avait fait découvrir la vie. Ma mère, Renée, m'avait promis que je l'oublierais, qu'il n'était qu'un amour de vacances. Alors pourquoi son sourire en coin, son doux ténor, sa peau si douce continuaient de me hanter après tout ce temps?

Je n'avais pas cessé de pleurer pendant tout le trajet qui nous avait ramener à Forks, mon père, Charlie, s'était énervé, disant à ma mère qu'elle n'était qu'une égoïste, qu'elle aurait dût me laisser le temps de dire au revoir à Edward. Elle avait rétorqué que son métier passait avant mes caprices, qu'il aurait dût s'estimer heureux qu'elle m'est écartée de potentiels relations sexuelles si elle nous avaient laissé plus longtemps ensemble Edward et moi. Si elle avait su...

Mon père n'avait plus rien dit, et ma mère avait affiché un sourire ravi, m'oubliant moi et ma douleur à l'arrière de la voiture. Je l'avais détesté de me faire ça, une mère se devait de protéger ses enfants de toutes souffrances, alors que cette femme l'avait provoquée, puis je l'avais haïe, et ensuite rayé de ma vie lorsqu'elle nous avait laissé mon père et moi pour une nouvelle vie au soleil avec un autre homme. Mon père s'était plongé dans son travail, il s'occupait de moi, mais nous ne parlions jamais, ma mère l'avait aussi détruit. Puis j'étais parti à l'université avec ma meilleure amie, et je voyais Charlie de temps en temps.

- Ça va bébé?

La voix de mon homme me fit sursauté, il se rapprocha de moi, et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar? me demanda t-il

- Oui, encore, soupirai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Demetri avait toujours accepté mes cauchemars, la première nuit que nous avions passé ensemble, je m'étais réveillé en pleurant et en criant le prénom d' Edward. Il avait paniqué, pensant que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, alors je lui avait tout expliqué, ma rencontre avec Edward, notre histoire d'amour, mon départ forcé et précipité. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il m'avait compris et souvent consolé au milieu de la nuit.

Nous étions ensemble depuis 5 ans, nous nous étions rencontrés au _Memories_, le bar que j'avais ouvert à 22 ans avec ma meilleure amie Angela Weber et son fiancée Ben.

Ce dernier et Demetri était cousin. Nous avions tout de suite accroché bien qu'il eut un physique plutôt intimidant. Il mesurait dans les 1m95, tout en muscle, il avait les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, toujours attachés et les yeux gris. Je paraissais minuscule à ses cotés avec mes 1m63 et fade avec mes cheveux châtains long et mes yeux noisettes.

Nous étions sortis ensemble quelques fois et s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte, Edward avait peu à peu quitté mes pensées, ou du moins, la douleur s'était atténuée. Nous avions emménagé tout les deux un an après notre rencontre, nous étions très heureux et également très complice, Angela me le reprochai souvent d'ailleurs, elle trouvait qu'on ressemblait plus à des meilleures amis qu'à un couple. Moi j'aimais notre vie, et notre façon de nous aimez. Il avait accepté le fait de me partager avec mon amour de jeunesse.

Je m'en voulais beaucoup de lui infligé ça, mais il me rassurait toujours, me disant qu'il savait que je l'aimais, et qu'il était conscient de la place qu' Edward occupait dans mon cœur.

- Retournons nous couchez bébé, me murmura mon homme

- Oui, allons y

Demetri me serra contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je le suivis jusque notre chambre, et me rendormis blottis contre lui, contre cet homme qui n'était pas un souvenir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était déjà levé, Demetri était parti prendre sa garde à l'hôpital, il était anesthésiste. Je sortis péniblement de mon lit et me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'observai mon reflet dans le miroir, j'avais encore les yeux rougis par les larmes de la nuit dernière. J'enfilai un jogging, un débardeur et une veste, après avoir bu rapidement un verre de jus d'orange, j'attrapais mon Ipod sur le meuble dans l'entrée et partis courir, histoire de bien me réveiller.

A mon retour, le voyant du répondeur m'indiquait un message, j'appuyai sur le bouton en passant à côté tout en enlevant mes baskets.

- Salut bébé, euh...tu vas encore me traiter de tête en l'air, mais tu pourrais...euh...me ramener le dossier que j'ai laissé sur mon bureau, je sais, je suis pas possible, et irrécupérable, mais en fait c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, c'est la vérité! Merci d'avance bébé, et à tout à l'heure, je t'aime ma belle.

Je ne pu retenir un rire en imaginant son air gêné sur le visage lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait encore oublier un truc, c'était tout mon homme, je me demandais souvent comment il faisait pour retrouver le chemin de l'appartement. Je filai sous la douche, après m'être lavé et séché, j'enfilai un jean slim bleu clair, un petit haut rayé gris et blanc, je tentai de me coiffer, mais abandonnait rapidement, et me maquillai très légèrement.

Je mettais un peu d'ordre dans notre appartement. Nous avions eu le coup de cœur en le visitant, il y avait 2 chambres, une salle de bain et le salon était immense, et la cuisine était très fonctionnelle, ce qui était pratique pour moi qui aimait cuisiné. Après avoir mis une machine de linge en route, je passai dans le bureau de Demetri, qui se trouvait être la deuxième chambre, et récupérais le dossier qu'il avait oublié. J'enfilai mes converses et un gilet court de couleur noir, j'attrapais les clés de ma volvo et filai à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivée, je montais directement au 3ème étage, là où se trouvait le cabinet de Demetri, j'allai encore avoir à faire à sa garce de secrétaire, Irina, une espèce de bimbo siliconé de haut en bas. Elle passait son temps à faire les yeux doux à mon homme, et à me snober. D'après Demetri, elle draguait tout les homme vêtus d'une blouse blanche.

Elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire crispé placardé sur le visage.

- Bonjour Mlle Swan

- Bonjour Irina, je viens voir Demetri.

- Le docteur Volturi m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il est avec le docteur Cullen, repassez plus tard.

- Il m'attend, dîtes lui que je suis là, cinglais-je

Elle me lança un regard furieux et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, Dem répondit de suite.

- Irina, j'espère que c'est important.

- Isabella pour vous Dr Volturi, elle insista bien sur mon prénom

- Alors oui, c'est important, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Je me dirigeais vers une chaise lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche, je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce pour répondre quand Demetri sorti de son bureau.

- Be..

- J'arrive, le coupais-je en l'embrassant rapidement au passage.

J'aperçus brièvement une silhouette d'homme derrière lui mais n'y prêtais pas attention.

- Oui Angie, répondis-je arrivée dehors

- Salut Bell's, je voulais te rappeler que je serais un peu en retard se soir, je serais là vers 22 heures, tu pense appeler Jane pour qu'elle me remplace en attendant ?

- Non, on se débrouilleras jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, répondis-je

- Ça marche, à ce soir Bella

- A ce soir, dit-je avant de raccrocher.

Deux bras forts entourèrent ma taille et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur mon cou, je me senti tout de suite bien, comme toujours lorsque je me trouvais dans les bras de Demetri.

- Ça va bébé? murmura t-il contre ma peau

- Oui, très bien, désolé de m'être sauvé, mais Angela m'a appelé pour le boulot, au fait ton dossier.

Je le sorti de mon sac, il le saisi lorsque je lui tendis.

- Merci bébé, je me demande vraiment ce que je deviendrais sans toi, me dit-il en souriant

- Bonne question chéri, sûrement dans le même état que moi, bon je file, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire au bar avant l'ouverture, et je dois appeler Jane pour qu'elle viennent bossé demain soir, vu qu'on sera tous les deux à cette fichue soirée.

- Eh oui, j'ai hâtes de voir ton ancien lycée et tes anciens camarades, rigola t-il en me caressant la joue.

- Tu sais, on est pas forcé d'y allez, je n'étais pas très populaire, et mes seuls amis étaient Angela et ton cousin, et puis le samedi soir, c'est la folie au _Memories_, Jane ne s'en sortira pas, non c'est réglé, on y va pas, annonçai-je certaine de mon plan

- Même pas en rêve ma belle, Jane vous a déjà remplacer l'une ou l'autre le samedi, et tout c'est toujours très bien passé, donc on iras, tu n'y échaperras pas, maintenant sauve toi, je t'aime

Je marmonnai un " je t'aime" en m'éloignant, déçu d'aller à cette soirée. Demain, j'allais me retrouver à la réunion des anciens élèves du lycée de Forks, et j'avais une trouille bleue. J'allais à nouveau me retrouver entouré de ces pimbêches, Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, celles qui m'avaient pourris la vie, faisant courir des rumeurs à mon sujet, se moquant ouvertement de mon absence de goût pour la mode et du fait que j'étais une bonne élève.

Rosalie, une amie, m'avait fait promettre de la laisser me préparer pour la soirée, une de ses amies était styliste, et elle comptait lui emprunter des robes et autres chose. Je craignais le pire, mais pour l'instant, je devais me rendre au bar pour préparer l'ouverture de ce soir. Je paniquerais en temps voulu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris. Ça fait super plaisir =)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaisent...**

**Bonne lecture...**

**On se retrouve plus bas !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

POV Bella

Ben était déjà au _Memories _à mon arrivée, il était occupé au rangement de la réserve. C'était le barman, Angela servait en salle, et moi je m'occupais principalement des finances et de la paperasse. Je filais un coup de main en salle lorsque c'était nécessaire. Nous avions également Jane qui bossait de temps en temps le week end.

Je saluais Ben en passant et me dirigeais vers mon bureau qui se situait à côté de la réserve.

Angie et moi étions tombées littéralement amoureuse de ce bar. Nous l'avions connu au moment où le propriétaire songeait à prendre sa retraite, alors nous en avions discuté toutes les deux ainsi qu'avec Ben. Ils avaient pas mal d'argent de côté, et moi un compte à part bien garnis par une mère bourrée de remords. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de piocher dans cette réserve, et j'en avais été heureuse, puisque j'avais pu payer aisément la moitié du bar. Angela m'avait laissé choisir le nom, et _" Memories "_ s'était imposer de lui même. Mon père avait un peu râler, pour lui, une jeune femme n'avait rien à faire entourée d'alcool et d'homme. Il avait finit par s'y faire mais n'y avait toujours pas mis un pied.

Le bar se trouvait au centre de la pièce, il y avait des banquettes et des tables éparpillées dans la pièce, et une petite scène où nous laissions joué des groupes de musique amateurs ou non. Parfois Angie jouait un peu sur le piano qui s'y trouvait, et moi je me détendais souvent en jouait de la guitare après la fermeture. Jouer devant un public, très peu pour moi.

Une fois les fournisseurs appelés, les commandes passées et Jane avertis pour demain soir, je repassais à l'appartement me changer. Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes que j'étais plantée devant mon armoire, me demandant ce que j'allais pouvoir porter. Je m'efforçais d'être un peu plus féminine quand j'étais en salle. J'optais finalement pour un short court noir, un haut bustier blanc et mes ballerines. Et bien oui, j'étais certaine de m'étaler par terre tous les 2 mètres si je tentais les talons. Et ça faisait désordre avec des verres sur un plateau.

Je me coiffai rapidement, remontant mes cheveux avec une pince, et un léger maquillage, j'étais prête...prête pour me faire arracher les yeux par Rosalie qui serai là ce soir. Je l'entendais déjà me dire que j'allais finir par la tuer, que j'étais désespérante, qu'un brushing était à la portée du premier venu et bla bla bla.

Le bar était ouvert depuis deux heures, mis à part quelques clients un peu lourd, on avait pas mal de monde. Je jonglai entre la salle et le bar quand Rose et Emmett arrivèrent. Je les connaissait depuis quelques mois, Rosalie Hale était une sublime blonde aux yeux bleus, elle pouvait paraitre froide au premier abord mais lorsqu'on dépassait la première impression, elle se révélait être une femme pétillante et très attachante. Emmett McCarthy, lui, était un gros nounours au cœur d'or. Il était immense, une vrai montagne de muscles aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes.

- Salut Belli Bella, chantonna-t-il en tirant un tabouret pour Rose

- Salut vous deux, vous allez bien? demandai-je en souriant

- Plutôt bien, merci. Et toi, pas trop stressé pour demain soir? Me questionna Rose

- Disons que je fais avec, répondis-je en riant, je vous sers quoi ?

- Une pression et un mojito s'il te plaît.

Après les avoir servis, je fis un tour entre les tables, histoire de récupérer les verres vides, quand un client m'interpella.

- Eh ma mignonne, ramène un peu ce beau petit cul par ici, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett se lever, je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main, habitué à gérer ce genre de client

- Il y a un problème, demandais-je en me rapprochant du client en question.

Il se saisit de mon poignée et me tira vers lui. Une autre main, bien plus imposante que la sienne se posa sur son épaule, et exerça une forte pression vu les jointures blanchis ainsi que le gémissement du gars.

- Pose encore un doigt sur ma femme et tu finiras entre quatre planches, gronda mon sauveur d'une voix dure.

Le gars écarquilla les yeux en le détaillant et bafouilla des excuses en détournant le regard. Je me retournai vers Demetri qui souriait de toutes ses dents, fier d'avoir secouru sa damoiselle en détresse.

- Merci chéri, souriais-je

- Je t'en prie bébé, tu n'as rien? s'inquiéta-t-il en m'embrassant doucement

- Non, je vais bien, retournons voir Rose et Em au bar.

Il se saisit de ma main et m'entraîna vers nos amis, qui étaient toujours là, accompagné à présent d'une petite brune et d'un grand blond. Angela venait d'arriver et m'adressa un grand sourire en servant un client. Demetri parti s'installer près d' Emmett, et moi, je passai derrière le bar, me servant un verre au passage.

- Bell's, je te présente Jasper mon frère, et Alice ma belle sœur, me dit Rose lorsque j'arrivais à leurs hauteurs.

- Bell's ? me demanda Alice

- C'est un des diminutif de mon prénom, mais je préfère...

- Isabella, me coupa Emmett de façon théâtrale, mais récoltant une tape derrière la tête de la part de Rose.

- Bella, je préfère Bella, finis-je en jetant un regard noir au gros nounours.

- Bella, tu dis ? murmura Alice songeuse

- Oui pourquoi? demandai-je intrigué par sa réaction

- Non, non c'est rien...Bon, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, c'est donc toi, que Rose et moi devons rendre époustouflante pour demain soir, alors j'ai la robe parfaite pour toi, mais j'amènerais tout de même plusieurs modèles différents, ainsi que des chaussures, et je vois déjà la coiffure et le maquillage. Tu seras renversante, bien que tu sois déjà très jolie, tu avais tout à fait raison Rose, elle va faire baver tous les hommes qui seront présent, je peux déjà l'imaginer s'avançant d'une démarche sensuelle sous le regard jaloux de toutes les femmes qui seront là et je...

- Wow wow, mais comment on te débranche bordel? m'écriais-je complètement ahurie par le débit de parole que cette minuscule femme pouvait débiter à la seconde.

- On a toujours pas trouver, grommela Emmett l'air totalement dépité, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde.

- Je disais donc, avant d'être effrontément interrompus, nous serons là demain matin à 8 heures tapantes et..

- Hein? la coupai-je...encore, mais tu rigoles, le bar ne ferme qu'a 2 heures, après il faut nettoyer et ranger, et ensuite je dois rentrer chez moi, me doucher, et enfin je pourrais me coucher, il sera au moins 4 heures du mat' et..

- Sans compter que Demetri voudra peut être faire un peu de gym acrobatique, m'interrompit Emmett et sa délicatesse.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de nous trois et une tape derrière la tête de la part de Jasper.

- Aïe! T'es bien comme ta sœur toi, grogna-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

Après plusieurs négociations, nous nous étions mises d'accord pour 11 heures. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Demetri partit vers 23h30, pour être en forme pour sa garde à 5 heures. Je découvris que Jasper était aussi discret qu'Alice était surexcité.

Comme je l'avais dit, j'arrivais à l'appartement vers 3h30, le temps de me doucher, je serais couché à 4heures.

J'entrais dans notre chambre discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Demetri, il dormait sur le ventre, le drap ne le recouvrait que jusqu'à la taille. J'admirais le corps musclé de l'homme qui partageait ma vie depuis cinq ans, les rayons de la lune donnaient à ces cheveux blonds des reflets argentés, le rendant presque irréel.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain, et me glissai sous l'eau chaude de la douche après m'être déshabillée. J'angoissais totalement à l'idée de retourner dans la ville qui avait abritée ma descente aux enfers après avoir perdu Edward. J'allais également revoir les personnes qui avaient interprétées ma tristesse à leurs façons, racontant des choses plus blessantes les unes que les autres.

Une main froide me caressant la joue me sortie de mes pensées, j'ouvris les yeux, en réalisant seulement que je les avaient fermés et croisait le regard inquiet de Demetri. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, et les remontais doucement jusqu'à sa nuque en me rapprochant de lui, et déposait de légers baisers sur sa peau. Il me souleva du sol, collant mon dos contre la paroi fraîche de la douche. Mes jambes entourèrent sa taille, mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux et je rapprochai son visage du mien, collant ma bouche contre la sienne. Il me rendit mon baiser et l'approfondit en glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres. Il était doux, et tendre, il quitta mes lèvres, et reposa les siennes dans mon cou. Embrassant, léchant et mordillant ma peau, déclenchant des frissons de plaisirs. Il frotta son érection contre mon intimité me faisant gémir. La chaleur déjà présente dans mon bas ventre s'intensifia encore. Il entra en moi d'un puissant coup de rein, nous faisant gémir en même temps. Il resta immobile quelques secondes pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, il murmura mon prénom puis entama un mouvement lent et doux, ses lèvres avaient retrouvés les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser intense. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules lorsqu'il accéléra son mouvement de bassin, me rapprochant de l'orgasme. Un long gémissement m'échappa lorsque les parois de mon vagin se resserrèrent autour son sexe, une vague de plaisir me submergea, faisant contracter tous les muscles de mon corps. Il se déversa en moi l'instant d'après dans un grognement sourd.

Nous restions immobile un instant pour reprendre notre souffle. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains après m'avoir reposé sur mes jambes, et effleura mes lèvres des siennes.

- Je t'aime Bella, et je serais toujours là, murmura-t-il

- Je sais, soufflai-je

Le lendemain matin, je fus tirée de mon lit au sens propre du terme, par Alice et Rosalie. Je me relevais du tapis qui n'avait absolument pas amortit ma chute, et remarquai les yeux écarquillés de mes amies.

- Bah quoi? demandais-je

- Euh...Bella...tu es...à poil ! bredouilla Rose

Je baissai les yeux et réalisait en effet que j'étais complètement nue. J'attrapais le drap, le visage sûrement écarlate, et m'enveloppai dedans. Rosalie partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, j'interrogeais Alice du regard, inquiète pour la santé mentale de mon amie.

- Oh c'est vrai, s'exclama t-elle, Emmett voulait venir te réveiller à sa façon, mais elle l'en a dissuadé, elle s'imagine sûrement la scène, m'expliqua-t-elle en se retenant très difficilement de rire également.

Je m'empourprai encore davantage, si cela était possible, et mis une Alice et une Rose complètement hilare à la porte de ma chambre pour pouvoir m'habiller.

La journée fut ponctué de masque à l'argile, de torture à la cire, de rouleaux dans les cheveux, de dizaines d'essayages de robe et de chaussures. Je fus prête vingt minutes avant que Demetri n'arrive.

- Bon les filles, je peux me voir maintenant, Dem sera là bientôt et on part directement à Forks, m'agaçais-je à bout de nerf.

- Oui! s'écrièrent-elle ensemble, ce qui était absolument terrifiant.

Je m'avançai vers le miroir sur pied qui se trouvait dans ma chambre. J'en eu le souffle coupé, j'étais...époustouflante. Ma robe bleu nuit m'arrivait au dessus du genou, le décolleté était juste ce qu'il fallait. Pour ma coiffure, elles avaient seulement accentuées les boucles naturelles de mes cheveux, les laissant retomber dans mon dos. Mon maquillage était naturel aussi, tout à fait moi, mais il y avait autre chose, je rayonnais, tout simplement, j'avais la sensation d'être à nouveau une adolescente pleine de vie.

Je me retournais vers mes amies qui arboraient un grand sourire et les serrèrent dans mes bras en les remerciant. Demetri entra dans la pièce au même instant, il s'était préparer à l'hôpital, il était absolument sublime dans son costume noir. Il se stoppa en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il me vit.

- Tu es magnifique bébé, je ne t'es jamais vu aussi belle, me dit-il en saisissant ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

J'entendis les filles glousser derrière nous, mais Demetri n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai de me regarder en souriant.

- Bon Miss Hale, notre mission est achevée, nous pouvons nous retirer, chantonna Alice

- Tout à fait d'accord Miss Cullen ! s'exclama Rose

Demetri se retourna vers elles à la mention du nom de famille d'Alice.

- Cullen ? Comme le chirurgien de l'hôpital de Seattle ?

- Oui, c'est mon frère, répondit-elle en souriant

Elles partirent toutes les deux, me faisant promettre de leur détailler notre soirée demain. Dem et moi prenions la voiture, direction Forks et ses habitants. Mon enfer personnel.

**Pour tout vous dire, je suis terrifiée, vraiment !**

**Le lemon, qu'en avez vous pensez? C'est la première fois que j'en écrit un, alors j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis...please**

**Prochain chapitre, la soirée des anciens...et peut être...non j'dis rien !**

**Une petite review pour la route, ça donne la pêche !**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec le chapitre 3, la fameuse réunion des anciens...**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir...**

**Merci à ma petite sœur qui m'a donnée l'idée de cette fiction en me faisant écouter une chanson, et qui m'a filée un coup de main, au début quand je m'énervais sur certains passages, comme elle me l'a si bien fait remarquer dans sa review, ahhhh les frangines!**

**Bon allez, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve plus bas...**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

POV Bella

Nous étions devant la porte du gymnase du lycée de Forks où se déroulait la réunion des anciens. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais là? Je n'avais envie de voir aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce bâtiment.

- Prête bébé? me demanda Demetri en caressant mon dos.

- Absolument pas! répondis-je dans un sourire crispé.

Il rigola en m'embrassant doucement, et me soufflant un " courage", il me poussa vers la porte. A l'entrée se trouvait Mme Cope, la secrétaire du lycée, je la salua d'un sourire qu'elle me rendit. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers nous lorsque nous pénétrions dans la salle, me donnant la furieuse envie de disparaître sous terre. Un blondinet au visage rond que je reconnus comme étant Mike Newton s'avança vers nous.

- Isabella Swan, comme je suis heureux de te revoir, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'eus un mouvement de recul qu'il ne parut pas remarquer contrairement à Demetri. Mike n'avait jamais fait parti de mes amis, il en avait même été le contraire. Le fait que je repousse ses avances ne lui avait pas plut du tout, et il avait lui aussi fait courir des rumeurs à mon sujet. Demetri lui tendit la main qu'il saisit sur le champ.

- Je me présente, Demetri Volturi, le petit ami de Bella, et tu es ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher sa main.

- Euh... Mike Newton, grimaça-t-il en fixant leurs mains jointes.

Mike se frotta la main lorsque Demetri le relâcha, et bafouilla quelque chose en s'éloignant.

- Tu as serré ? murmurais-je en nouant mes doigts aux siens.

- Juste un peu bébé, rigola-t-il, allons boire un verre!

Nous nous installions à une table après être passé cherché un verre au bar. Demetri s'éclipsa quelques secondes pour passer un coup de téléphone à l'hôpital après avoir été bippé. J'en profitais pour me rendre aux toilettes, histoire de me rafraîchir. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage, prenant garde de ne pas abîmer mon maquillage. Je sursautai en apercevant le reflet de Jessica Stanley dans le miroir.

- Isabella Swan, mais tu es devenu une vrai femme, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Alors là, je me demandais vraiment comment je devais le prendre!

- Jessica, comment va tu?

- Oh, je vais parfaitement bien, je me suis trouvée un homme beau comme un dieu, riche et gentil. Je suis comblée, il faut absolument que je te le présente. Et cette soirée est absolument géniale, Lauren qui est seule en ce moment vient de jeter son dévolu sur un homme qui est présent ce soir, Demetri je crois. Et toi alors, tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un?

Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé...Minute, on rembobine ! Lauren avait jetée son dévolu sur Demetri? mon Demetri?

- Oui Jessica, j'ai un homme dans ma vie que je vais rejoindre sur le champ si tu le permet, répondis-je d'une voix sèche.

Je sortis des toilettes avec Jessica sur les talons, je remarquai de suite Demetri, normal, c'était l'un des plus grand présent dans la salle, et il était entouré de plusieurs femmes. Il parut soulagé lorsqu'il m'aperçu, et se dirigea vers moi, plantant là ses admiratrices, excepté Lauren Mallory qui le suivit.

- Bella, fit-elle les lèvres pincées.

- Lauren, répondis-je sur le même ton en saisissant la main de Demetri.

- Alors, comme ça, ce charmant jeune homme t'as accompagné ? me dit-elle en posant une main sur le torse de Dem

- En effet, et enlèves tes ongles manucurés de mon homme, cinglais-je en entraînant Demetri vers la piste de danse.

Elle resta la main en l'air, les yeux écarquillés en me regardant m'éloigner.

- T'es sexy quand t'es jalouse bébé!

- Oui, et bien n'en profite pas et fais moi danser, minaudai-je exagérément aguicheuse.

Il rigola, et me serra contre lui. Je croisai le regard choqué de Jessica, elle nous détaillait la bouche grande ouverte. Je jubilai littéralement, pathétique? Oui, mais tellement bon!

Les premières notes de _" Tim Mcgraw " _de Taylor swift s'élevèrent dans la salle, Demetri me serra plus étroitement contre son torse, sachant que le thème de cette chanson allait forcement me toucher. Je m'abandonnais contre lui et dans mes souvenirs.

_" Flash back "_

- Maman, je vais rejoindre Edward, criais-je en passant devant la cuisine.

- Hep, minute Bella, me dit-elle en me rejoignant, ça fait à peine trois jours que tu le connais, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, et tu as mis une robe, finit-elle en détaillant ma tenue.

- Et alors, tu veux en venir où ? m'agaçai-je

- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui par hasard ?

- N'importe quoi maman, mentis-je, c'est juste un copain, on va se balader, j'ai mon portable si il y a un problème, je t'aime, à tout l'heure, dis-je en sortant de la maison.

- Amuse toi bien chérie, cria-t-elle en riant.

_( Chanson )_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined, _

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_I said that's a lie_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck, _

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck, _

_On backroads at night _

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long _

_An' then the time we woke up to find that summer 'd gone_

Je retrouvai Edward sur la plage, il fixait l'océan, ses cheveux bronzes étaient balayés par le vent, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient au naturel. Le soleil couchant donnait un éclat doré à ces yeux verts émeraude. Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire à l'instant où il m'aperçut, il se leva quand j'arrivai sa hauteur, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Mon cœur se mit à battre si vite, que je cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'il allait s'échapper de ma poitrine. Je baissais la tête dans l'espoir de cacher mes joues cramoisies.

_( Refrain )_

_But when you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think my favorite song _

_The one we danced to all night long _

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me_

Nous avions décidé de faire une ballade le long de la plage, il me posa un tas de questions, allant de ma couleur préférée au livre que j'avais le plus lu.

- Et où vit tu Bella?

- Dans une toute petite ville de l'état de Washington, et toi?

- A Seattle, et j'ai une sœur, elle est en vacances avec son copain.

- Tu as de la chance, je suis fille unique, j'aurais adoré avoir des frères et sœurs, lui dit-je en souriant

- Euh...Bella, tu as...un...euh...petit ami? me demanda-t-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

_( Chanson )_

_September saw a month of tears, _

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here, _

_To see me like that _

_But in a box beneath my bed, _

_Is a letter that you never read, _

_From three summers back _

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet, _

_An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

- Euh.. et bien non, les garçons de mon lycée ne me remarque pas, je suis trop banale paraît-il, dis-je en rigolant pour tenter de masquer ma gêne.

Il attrapa ma main, me forçant à m'arrêter et à lui faire face. Il replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, faisant ensuite glisser ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire, je frémis à ce contact et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. Il se rapprocha de moi et ancra son regard dans le mien.

- Ces garçons sont des idiots, je ne te trouve absolument pas banale Bella,tu es drôle et intelligente, tu as les plus beaux yeux chocolats qu'il m'est été donné de voir, j'adore les rougeurs qui colorent tes joues quand tu es gêné, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore, et tes lèvres pleines et roses sont bien trop tentantes.

_( Refrain )_

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think my favorite song _

_The one we danced to all night long _

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me_

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant de son pouce. Le garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse à la seconde même où il m'avait sourit était-il en train de m'avouer que je lui plaisait?

- Edward, que..

Avant que j'ai pu achever ma phrase, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, légères, telle un papillon. Ce baiser était timide, hésitant, et absolument nouveau pour moi. Il se recula légèrement pour me regarder. Il avait l'air d'attendre une réaction de ma part, négative, au vu de ses sourcils froncés. Pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, était que lui, Edward, m'avait embrassé.

_( Chanson )_

_And I'm back for the first time since then _

_I'm standin' on your street, _

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep, _

_An' the first thing that you'll read_

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras, et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me collant encore davantage à lui.

- Embrasse moi Edward, murmurai-je en faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, sa bouche rencontra la mienne. Mes lèvres bougeaient au rythme des siennes, sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris la bouche, nous permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser. Son odeur était enivrante, ensorcelante. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps, les sensations de son corps contre le mien m' électrisai totalement.

_( Refrain )_

_Is when you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on, _

_I hope it takes you back to that place _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me _

_Oh, think of me, _

_Mmmm_

Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien, et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, me gardant plaquer contre son torse. Il planta son regard dans le mien, j'avais la sensation qu'il pouvait voir en moi, nous avions tous les deux un immense sourire, sûrement idiot, sur le visage. Je me sentais bien, heureuse, enfin complète.

- Bella, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en inspirant profondément.

- Ma Bella, murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

_( Chanson )_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined, _

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_I said that's a lie_

_" Fin Flash Back "_

Je remarquai que je pleurais lorsque Demetri passa ses pouces doucement sur mes joues pour effacer mes larmes. Mais quelle idiote, comment pouvait-il prendre le fait de me voir pleurer en pensant à un autre homme.

- Je suis désolé Demetri, m'excusai-je en baissant la tête.

- C'est rien bébé, dit-il en plaçant sa main sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête, tu veux rentrer?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

" Votre attention, mesdames, messieurs "

Nous suivions le regard des autres personnes pour connaître le propriétaire de cette voix. Mr Banner, mon ancien professeur de sciences, se tenait sur l'estrade, un micro à la main.

" Pour celles et ceux qui ne m'auraient pas reconnu, il faut dire que dix ans c'est long, je suis Mr Banner, j'étais et je suis toujours Professeur de sciences. "

De tous mes profs, il avait été mon préféré, il avait toujours eu un mot gentil pour moi, et lorsque je n'allais pas bien, il tentai de me remonter le moral, sans n'avoir jamais su la cause de mon chagrin.

" Je sais qu'elle m'appréciait à l'époque, et elle va certainement me détester après cette soirée, mais j'aimerais que celle qui a été mon élève la plus assidue et douée me rejoigne, et nous disent ce qu'elle est devenu, j'adorerais savoir si la science fait encore partie de sa vie, fit-il en riant légèrement, alors ma petite Mlle Swan, veux tu bien me rejoindre? "

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi au moment où je cachais mon visage contre le torse de Demetri.

- Vas-y bébé, on partira après, je te le promet, me murmura-t-il

- D'accord, mais va chercher nos manteaux, on se sauve dès que j'ai terminé, soupirais-je.

Je soufflai un bon coup, et m'avançai vers l'estrade en prenant soin de fixer mes pieds, je levai les yeux une fois arrivée près de Mr Banner. Il posa sa main sur le micro et se rapprocha de moi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop? me chuchota-t-il

- Hum...vous avez de la chance, vous étiez mon professeur préféré, répondis-je en souriant

- Et tu étais mon élève préférée Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi, je sais parfaitement ce que tu deviens grâce à ton père. Et je pense que toutes ces pestes qui t'ont pourris la vie au lycée mérite que tu les remettes à leur place. Je suis fier de toi, et tu es devenu une femme splendide, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte,surprise mais touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il me relâcha, et repris la parole.

- Alors miss Swan, si tu nous disais ce que tu deviens?

- C'est vrai ça, que fais-tu dans la vie? grinça la voix nasillarde de Lauren.

- Et bien, je tiens un bar à Seattle avec ma meilleure amie et son fiancé, répondis-je en la fixant.

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, c'était vrai, qui aurait cru qu'un rat de bibliothèque deviendrai propriétaire d'un bar, loin de tout livre? Je repris peu à peu la confiance que j'avais perdu en montant sur l'estrade.

- As-tu un homme dans ta vie? continua mon professeur

- Oui, Demetri, un homme merveilleux, fit-je rougissante en me mordillant la lèvre.

- Tu veux dire l'armoire à glace qui t'accompagne ce soir? me questionna Mr Banner faussement choqué en plaquant une main sur son cœur.

- Lui même, cria Demetri en bombant le torse, déclenchant mes rires, et les gloussements de certaines femmes.

- Veinarde, cracha Lauren.

- Non c'est moi le veinard, elle est absolument parfaite, répondit Demetri les yeux brillants.

- Et bien, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne mis connais pas, s'exclama l'homme à mes cotés, merci beaucoup, et j'espère te revoir bientôt Bella.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil que je lui rendis en riant. Je rejoignais rapidement Demetri qui m'aida à enfiler mon manteau. Nous nous dirigions d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, sous le regard furieux de Lauren, je poussai un soupir de soulagement une fois arrivée près de notre voiture.

- BELLA !

Cette voix! Avais-je dit mon enfer personnel?

**A qui peut bien appartenir cette voix? Hum hum mystère... Quoi? j'suis sadique? Oh juste un peu...**

**Bon allez, je ferais vite pour poster la suite...**

**Une petite review, ça met en forme!**

**Bye bye**

**Pollypocket**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde, je vous remercie pour vos superbes reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris, c'est absolument génial.**

**Vous allez découvrir à qui appartient la voix que Bella a entendu...Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents.**

**J'ai rajouté des liens sur mon profil pour le chapitre 3, la chanson (que j'adore) et une photo de Demetri (comment je l'imagine en écrivant)**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Anne: Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite...Bisous**

**Anonyme: Hello, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, merci pour ta review, voilà la suite...Biz**

**AYANA: Coucou, ça me rassure, merci. J'étais complètement terrifié en l'écrivant, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. La suite est là...Bisous**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

_" Flash Back "_

Bella avait déjà une demi heure de retard, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Nous nous connaissions depuis un peu plus d'un mois et pas une seule fois elle n'avait été en retard, elle avait même souvent été en avance, me taquinant pour mon soit disant manque de galanterie. Je n'avais pas son numéro de portable, nous passions notre temps ensemble, on avait le temps de se les échanger avant nos départs respectifs.

Un mauvais pressentiment me noua l'estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais. Je me relevai rapidement du banc où nous nous rejoignions tous les soirs, et partis en direction chez elle.

Je remarquai tout de suite les volets clos sa maison, et l'absence de voiture. Je cessai de respirer, et fermais les paupières en priant intérieurement pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il le fallait, quand j'allais rouvrir les yeux, Bella serais là, devant moi, me répétant encore et encore qu'elle m'aimait, me promettant d'être toujours là.

- Tout va bien mon garçon? me questionna une voix grave.

J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à un homme âgé apparemment inquiet.

- Euh, je ne sais pas monsieur, la famille qui louait cette maison est sorti en ville ce soir? demandai-je la gorge serrée, appréhendant la réponse.

- Ah non jeune homme, ils sont repartis.

J'eus l'impression l'espace d'une seconde que le sol s'était ouvert sous mes pieds et qu'on venait de m'arracher le cœur, le piétinant là, devant moi.

- Vous...vous êtes..sûr?articulai-je difficilement.

- Oui, je loue la maison voisine, la dame parlait d'un travail urgent, puis de leur fille qu'il devait récupérer au passage. Son mari râlait un peu en chargeant les valises, il lui reprochant d'écourter leurs vacances...

J'avais cesser d'écouter les explications de l'homme, et m'éloignai déjà. Où? je l'ignorais, il fallait juste que je parte, loin de cette homme qui avait rendu mon pire cauchemar bien trop réel. Elle ne pouvait pas être partis, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle m'avait promis d'être là.

J'errais sans but, ne regardant même pas où mes pieds me portaient. La clarté de la lune me permettait de ne pas déambuler totalement dans le noir, je trébuchai quelques fois, en me rattrapant à temps, jusqu'à la plage. Je su que je n'avais pas pu éviter la chute lorsque je sentis du sable sur mon visage, je m'agenouillais, et fermais les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air marin. Une larme s'échappa, roulant le long de ma joue, une autre la suivit de près, puis une autre...

Derrière mes paupières closes, se rejouait l'instant où j'avais croisé le regard de Bella pour la première fois. Elle marchait sur cette même plage, ces écouteurs dans les oreilles, fixant l'océan. Elle ne m'avait pas vu et m'avait bousculé, elle avait bafouillé un tas d'excuses en se mordillant les lèvres, et devenant écarlate dès qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi. Je lui avait sourit, et proposé de se balader avec moi, elle avait accepté en me souriant timidement, et j'avais su à cet instant qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, elle avait disparut, emportant avec elle mon envie de vivre.

_" Fin Flash Back "_

Je m'étais réveillé le lendemain matin dans un lit entourer de mes parents aux yeux rougis et aux traits tirés. Ils m'avaient cherché une partie de la nuit, craignant le pire, puis m'avaient finalement retrouvé endormis sur la plage. Ils m'avaient questionné sur la cause de mon état, j'avais simplement murmura le prénom de Bella, broyant par la même un peu plus mon cœur déjà bien amoché. Nous étions rentré le jour même à Seattle, et je m'étais dès lors enfermé dans mon chagrin, ne souriant plus, ne parlant que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Même le piano, ma passion depuis toujours, était devenu pour moi un outil de torture. En posant simplement les yeux dessus, plusieurs notes se jouaient d'elles même dans ma tête, décrivant la douceur et la beauté de Bella. Alors je n'y avais plus touché.

Ma famille s'était énormément inquiété pour moi, ils faisaient leurs possibles pour me sortir la tête de l'eau. Ils souffraient, presque autant que moi.

Les yeux rougis de ma mère le lendemain d'une dispute sur mon manque de réaction entre mon père et moi m'avait fait réagir, et j'avais décidé de me relever.

Je m'était plongé dans les études, et je collectionnais les conquêtes sans jamais m'attacher, à quoi bon, si ce n'était souffrir encore.

Et voilà comment je m'était retrouvé chirurgien à l'hôpital de Seattle à 28 ans, et ce soir à la réunion des anciens élèves de ma copine du moment. Jessica courait dans tous les sens, parlant avec tout le monde, j'avais aperçu le Dr volturi, il m'avait dit hier qu'il accompagnait ce soir sa compagne à une soirée, le monde était petit parfois, pas assez dans certains cas.

Je n'avais pas encore vu sa compagne, je l'avais juste aperçu hier à l'hôpital, mais elle était passé tellement vite que j'avais seulement aperçu une cascade de boucles brunes. Elle m'avait rappelé ma Bella.

Ma Bella, c'était encore ainsi que je la voyait après toutes ces années, ma mère m'avait dit un jour qu'on ne guérissait jamais vraiment d'un chagrin d'amour, surtout quand on le considérait comme son grand amour. Et pour elle, si Bella était réellement mon âme sœur, nous finirions par nous retrouver.

" Votre attention mesdames, messieurs, pour ceux et celles qui ne m'aurait pas reconnu, il faut dire, dix ans c'est long, je suis Mr Banner, j'étais et je suis toujours professeur de sciences."

Je profitais du fait que Jessica soit focalisé sur son ancien professeur pour m'éloigner un peu, je m'installai sur une chaise contre un mur, à l'écart des autres, seul, comme j'aimais l'être. Je massai ma nuque rendus douloureuse par mon opération du matin, six heures dans un bloc m'avait épuisé plus que je ne l'était déjà. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur, et fermai les yeux en luttant pour ne pas m'endormir.

" Je sais qu'elle m'appréciait à l'époque, et elle va certainement me détester après cette soirée, mais j'aimerais que celle qui a été mon élève la plus assidue et douée me rejoigne, et nous disent ce qu'elle est devenu, j'adorerais savoir si la science fait encore partie de sa vie, continua l'homme au micro en riant légèrement, alors ma petite Mlle Swan, veux tu bien me rejoindre? "

Je restai là, les paupières closes, écoutant distraitement ce qui se passait dans la salle. Je tendis l'oreille lorsque mon confrère fut cité, et esquissait un sourire en l'entendant fanfaronner, me rappelant mon meilleur ami.

- Non, c'est moi le veinard, elle est absolument parfaite, l'entendis-je prononcer d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

J'ouvris les yeux, curieux de voir la femme qui le fascinait tant. Je suivis son regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur une beauté brune rougissante. J'eus la sensation d'étouffer quand elle releva le visage, une boule se forma dans ma gorge lorsqu'un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle était là! Non, impossible. Comment avais-je pu ne pas reconnaitre sa voix?

- Et bien, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne mis connais pas, merci beaucoup, et j'espère te revoir bientôt Bella, conclut l'homme qui rendit mon rêve le plus fou réel.

Elle était là à quelques mètres de moi, rejoignant son compagnon d'un pas pressé. Je la regardais s'éloigner sans réagir, incapable ne serait ce que d'avancer d'un pas. Elle disparut derrière la porte lorsque Jessica surgit devant moi.

- Oh chéri, tu as vu Bella? elle était pitoyable au lycée, une véritable loque les dernières années alors que moi...

Je cessai d'écouter son babillage pitoyable et me ruant vers la sortie, retrouvant par la même, l'usage de mes jambes. La fraîcheur de la nuit me fouetta le visage à l'instant où je franchissais la porte. Je scrutai l'obscurité, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore partit. Je la vis à quelques mètres, se tenant près d'une voiture avec mon confrère. Elle allait partir, encore!

- BELLA! criais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle se figea au moment où elle avait ouvrir la portière. Je me rapprochai jusqu'à me retrouver à seulement un mètre d'elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, la main encore posé sur la poignée. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle plonge à nouveau ses prunelles chocolats dans les miennes, qu'elle m'adresse ses sourires qui m'avaient tant de fois fait perdre la tête.

- Ah chéri, tu es là, je te cherchais partout, s'écria Jessica en se plaçant près de moi.

Elle fixa Bella, ou plutôt le dos de Bella, et me regarda interloqué. Elle posa la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres.

- Vous vous connaissez Edward?

Demetri souffla un "oh" à peine audible en baissant la tête. Je vis Bella tressaillir et se retourner d'un geste vif, posant ses yeux humides sur moi. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire, incapable de cacher le bonheur pure qui m'emplissait tout entier à l'instant présent. Mon cœur avait entrepris une course si rapide et forte que je craignais qu'on l'entende.

- Edward, souffla-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

Je franchissais la distance qui nous séparait sans réfléchir et refermai mes bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre mon corps. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et pressa son visage contre mon torse. Je plongeai mon nez dans son cou, inspirant son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué. J'avais la sensation que le monde entier avait disparut autour de nous, plus rien ne comptait, mise à part la femme dans mes bras. Je me sentais à nouveau vivant, complet, en l'espace d'une seconde, ma vie avait repris un sens.

Bella était bien là, blottit contre moi. Son corps était secoué de sanglots, je m'écartai légèrement pour la regarder, ses yeux rougis étaient baigné de larmes, et sa respiration était très difficile. Demetri, que j'avais totalement oublié, se rapprocha et posa une main sur sa joue. Ses larmes déjà nombreuses s'intensifièrent lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui. Elle se dégagea doucement de mes bras pour se réfugier dans les siens. Je me sentis tout à coup incomplet, comme privé d'une partie de moi.

- Calme toi bébé, nous allons rentrer, lui dit-il, à lundi Dr Cullen, finit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux, son visage blêmit tout à coup, et je crus un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Je sais bébé, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il s'agissait du même Edward, Allons-y maintenant nous avons de la route.

Quoi? non, elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, je venais à peine de la retrouver.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent de faire un long trajet dans son état, m'interposai-je.

- Vous avez raison, Bella, on peux aller chez ton père?

- Il n'est pas là ce soir, répondit-elle faiblement.

- Mes parents possèdent une maison à seulement quelques minutes d'ici, il y a une chambre d'amis si vous voulez? proposai-je en espérant qu'il accepterait.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous dérangez, nous..

- Je vous le propose, il n'y a aucun souci. Suivez moi avec votre voiture.

Il accepta après une minute de réflexion, quand à Bella, elle avait les yeux dans le vague et sa respiration s'était un peu améliorée. Elle s'installa dans la voiture avec l'aide de Demetri. Je me retournais vers Jessica que j'avais oublié, à vrai dire, à l'heure actuel, elle était le cadet de mes soucis. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, ça ne présageait rien de bon. J'avais intérêt à trouver les bons mots...ou pas, si je faisais vite.

- Profite de la soirée et rentre avec ton amie Lauren, je t'appelle plus tard, lui dis-je rapidement en m'éloignant vers ma voiture.

- Mais Eddie, on devait...

- Arrête avec de m'appeler comme ca, j'te passe un coup de fil demain, marmonnai-je en montant dans ma voiture.

Arrivée devant la villa de mes parents, Demetri sortit de sa voiture, et passa du côté passager, il prit Bella dans ses bras, et la serra contre son torse, elle s'était apparemment endormis pendant le trajet. Je les conduisit à la chambre d'amis, il la déposa sur le lit, et me rejoignit dans le couloir.

- Merci de nous accueillir chez vous.

- Pas de problème, nous pourrions peut-être nous tutoyer, après tout, nous travaillons ensemble et nous avons...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, réalisant ce que j'allais ajouter.

- Et nous avons Bella en commun, finit-il à ma place en souriant tristement.

Il avait l'air au courant de notre passé commun, lui avait-elle parler de nous? Mais comment pouvait-il rester calme après la réaction que nos retrouvailles avaient provoqué en elle?

- Nous en parlerons demain si tu veux bien, me dit-il comme s'il avait lut mes pensées.

- D'accord, s'il y a le moindre souci, ma chambre est au bout du couloir, bonne nuit Demetri.

- Merci, bonne nuit Edward.

Il me serra la main et rejoignit la femme qui occupait mon cœur depuis dix ans. J'entrai dans la chambre que ma mère avait aménager pour mes week-end ici, ma sœur avait également la sienne. Mes parents aimaient beaucoup cette maison, ils y venaient le plus souvent possible, pendant leurs vacances ou bien les week end où mon père ne travaillait pas.

Après une douche rapide, je me glissai sous les draps, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Bella était là, de l'autre coté du mur, jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir un jour. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent? Allions nous nous revoir? Bien sûr, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, moi aussi en quelque sorte, mais je refusai l'idée que nos chemins se séparent à nouveau. Une chose était certaine, je préfèrerais mourir que d'être loin d'elle.

* * *

**Et voilà, alors comment avez vous trouvez les retrouvailles?**

**Prochain chapitre, discussion entre 2 personnages...**

**Une petite review, c'est bon pour le moral...**

**Gros bisous, à bientôt**

**Pollypocket**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos superbes reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris. C'est vraiment génial...**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Ayana: Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite...Bisous**

**Popo: Merci pour ta review, il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ;) Bisous**

**Anonyme: Coucou, je te remercie pour ta review, la suite est là...Bisous**

**Anne: Coucou, moi aussi j'ai eu mal pour lui en l'écrivant, je me suis déprimé toute seule, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Bisous.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

La chaleur du soleil sur mon visage me sortit de mon sommeil, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressai dans mon lit, qui apparemment n'était pas dans ma chambre. En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas mon lit non plus. Mais où es-ce que j'étais? Un coup d'œil sous la couette m'appris que j'étais en sous-vêtements, ma robe était posée sur une chaise avec la chemise de Demetri. Je me levai péniblement du lit, et m'approchai d'une commode où se trouvaient plusieurs cadres photos.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement lorsque je reconnu un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés assis devant un piano. La soirée d'hier me revint en mémoire. Edward, il était là, j'étais là, dans ses bras. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé, je me rappelai avoir paniqué, et cru mourir quand j'avais compris que j'aurais pu le voir vendredi. C'était lui le médecin dans le bureau de Demetri. Un frisson me parcourut le dos, j'enfilai le chemise de mon homme et sorti de la chambre. Je descendit l'escalier qui se trouvait au bout du couloir et arrivait dans un grand salon où trônait un magnifique piano. Je laissai mes doigts glisser sur les touches blanches, imaginant Edward les parcourir de ses mains, emplissant la pièce d'une mélodie envoutante. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par des voix provenant de derrière une porte entrebâillée. Je m'approchai doucement en reconnaissant la voix de Demetri.

- Elle m'a parlé de toi la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble.

- Pourquoi? je ne comprends pas.

Sa voix déclencha en moi des milliers de fourmillements, c'était tellement bon de l'entendre à nouveau.

- Elle s'est réveillé en pleurant et en criant ton prénom, j'étais complètement paniqué, je tombais déjà amoureux d'elle. Et crois moi qu'entendre la femme que tu aimes prononcer le prénom d'un autre à son réveil, ça fout un coup au moral.

- Ça a duré longtemps?

- Ça dure encore, lui répondit-il

- Quoi? mais comment...?

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis 5 ans et elle continue de penser à toi. On s'est rencontré dans son bar, lorsque je l'ai aperçu, elle m'a tout de suite attiré. Je la trouvai magnifique, elle souriait beaucoup, rigolai de tout et de rien. Mais elle n'avait pas cette petite étincelle dans les yeux qu'on les personnes réellement heureuse. Elle souffrait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle survivais plus qu'elle ne vivait, comme si on avait brisé quelque chose en elle.

- Dit moi qu'elle va mieux.

- Elle va mieux. Pendant longtemps, je la surprenais le regard dans le vague, certainement dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de me faire ça. J'avais beau la rassurer, lui dire que je savais qu'elle m'aimait, elle se culpabilisait, elle se culpabilise encore. Tu fais partit d'elle, et je l'accepte. Elle ne guériras jamais de toi.

- Mais comment arrives tu as l'accepter? Tu dois bien te dire qu'elle finira par m'oublier?

- Non, je sais qu'elle ne t'oublieras pas, on s'est disputé un jour, ce qui est vraiment très rare entre Bella et moi.

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix, et je me surpris moi même à sourire.

- Elle a complètement explosé après un cauchemar, elle m'a repoussé quand j'ai essayé de la calmer, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne m'énervai pas, pourquoi je restai avec une femme qui rêvait d'un autre homme. Et pensant surement me faire réagir, elle m'a dit...non, hurlé tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre sans toi, que t'aimer avait été si simple, si naturel, comme de respirer. Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait, puisque j'éprouve la même chose pour elle.

- Alors, elle t'a tout raconté?

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours été inquiet pour une chose, j'avais peur qu'elle n'est été pour toi qu'une fille comme les autres, qu'elle est souffert pour un gars qui n'en valait pas la peine.

- Je...

J'entrais dans la pièce, les interrompant dans leur discussion, je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire que je n'avais été qu'un amour de vacance. Demetri se leva et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Salut bébé, me souffla-t-il

- Salut.

- Je vais prendre une douche, ça va aller? me demanda-t-il

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui souris-je

Je me retrouvai seule avec Edward, je n'avais toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui. Comment le pourrais-je sans fondre encore en larmes?J'inspirai un bon coup et m'apprêtai à relever la tête lorsqu'il glissa un doigt sous mon menton. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne fit accéléré les battements de mon cœur, mon regard se perdit dans ses prunelles émeraudes, j'avais la sensation d'être chez moi, de respirer pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. Il m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, j'en profitai pour respirer son parfum, m' imprégnant ainsi entièrement de lui.

- Bonjour Bella, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Tu veux un café, ou autre chose?

- Un café, ce sera très bien, merci.

Il saisit une tasse, y versa du café pendant que je m'installais à la table. Je triturais mes doigts, sans oser le regarder. C'était tellement irréel, le garçon dont j'étais tombé amoureuse à 16 ans, et qui faisait partit de moi depuis, se tenait là, à seulement quelques mètres. Il posa la tasse devant moi, un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, j'avalai rapidement mon café. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais? Il m'avait sûrement oublier depuis cette époque. Je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai vers la porte, il fallait que je parte, loin, que je le laisse vivre sa vie, sans qu'une amourette d'adolescent vienne tout chamboulé. J'avais atteint la porte lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur mon poignet, je me retournai pour me retrouver face à lui, son odeur m'enveloppant délicatement.

- Je dois partir Edward, je n'ai pas le droit, je...tu as ta vie.

- Reste Bella, je t'en prie.

- Edward, nous ne..

- J'ai besoin de toi, me coupa-t-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

- Mais..mais on doit parler, soufflai-je

- Je suis d'accord, il se recula légèrement et prit ma main dans la sienne, je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

- Isabelle Swan, mais je préfère Bella, répondis-je en mordillant mes lèvres.

Sa bouche s'étira en ce sourire en coin qui m'avait tant séduite dix ans auparavant.

- Je vais allez me doucher, merci pour tout Edward.

- Merci d'être là.

Je quittai cette pièce, une boule dans l'estomac, laissant l'homme de mon passé pour rejoindre celui de mon présent.

POV Edward

Bella venait de quitter la cuisine et ce simple éloignement me serrai le cœur. C'était totalement stupide, je ne pouvais plus l'aimer, je n'en avais pas le droit. Elle m'avait appartenu corps et âme, mais plus maintenant, plus dix ans après. Alors pourquoi moi, j'avais encore la sensation de lui appartenir tout entier? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent? Une tornade brune débarqua dans la cuisine, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

- Oh désolé, salut frérot, alors qu'est ce que tu fous là?

- Et toi? éludai-je

- Je suis venu chercher des croquis que j'ai oublié ici, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu!

- Euh, et bien...euh..

- Salut Ed! m'interrompis mon beau frère en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Salut Jasper!

- Dis moi, elle est à qui l'autre voiture dehors? me demanda-t-il

- Ah oui..euh...

- Edward, je peux t'emprunter une chemise s'il te plaît?

Demetri venait de débarquer dans la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'un jean, les cheveux encore mouillé avec une serviette autour du cou. Ma sœur et Jazz écarquillèrent les yeux, et j'étais sûr que si nous avions été dans un cartoon, leurs mâchoires auraient touché le sol. Il s'imaginait quoi? Que..? Oh non! Avant que j'ai pu éclaircir les choses, Alice reprit vie.

- Demetri, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Hein?

- Dem, je trouve plus mes...

Bella venait de se figer en voyant ma sœur et Jasper.

- Alice? s'exclama-t-elle

Ok, alors là, j'étais complètement paumé, et je sentais la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

- Attendez, une seconde! s'écria Alice, Bella, tu es...c'est...toi.

Ma sœur se tourna vers moi, les yeux mouillés, cherchant la confirmation de ce qu'elle espérait, j' hochai légèrement la tête en lui souriant. Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire et elle reporta son regard sur Bella, qui avait laissé échapper quelques larmes. Avant que l'un de nous est put faire le moindre geste, Alice se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Elle parut surprise au début mais elle lui rendit son étreinte après quelques secondes. Ma sœur avait assisté impuissante à ma dépression. Je savais qu'elle en avait souffert, et y repenser était toujours douloureux pour elle. Bella se dégagea doucement de ses bras, elle ne pleurait plus et un grand sourire illuminai son visage.

- Je suis désolé bébé, mais on va devoir rentré, le trajet est assez long, et je travaille à 16h, annonça Demetri

- Tu as raison, c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé voir mon père avant de partir, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Mais on peut te ramener nous, s'exclama Alice, on ne rentre pas tout de suite, va voir ton père, et on passera te chercher pour repartir à Seattle. Tu ouvres le _" Memories " _à qu'elle heure ce soir?

- 20 heures, mais je ne veux pas...

-Tss tss, c'est réglé, et ce soir on viendra tous au bar. Voilà, allez, file, va voir ton père. On vient te chercher vers 15 heures.

Ma sœur tapa dans ses mains, en sautillant. Elle embrassa Bella et Demetri en les mettant pratiquement à la porte, me laissant à peine le temps de leur dire en revoir. Jasper se contentait de regarder sa femme en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois tout les trois, Alice se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, et lâcha la pire des phrases lorsqu'elle venait de ma sœur.

- Faut qu'on parle!

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court, désolé...**

**Alors sinon? La discussion entre homme? La réaction de Bella?**

**Une petite review pour me le dire please...**

**Bisousss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, et vos mises en alertes et en favoris, c'est...piouff y'a pas de mot, vous êtes super...merci beaucoup...**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Anne: Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review. On peut toujours compter sur Alice pour mettre son grain de sel, lol. Voilà la suite..bisous =)**

**Ayana:**** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ton com. Sympa le nom de ton plan! La suite est là, Bisous =)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture...j'espère**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Demetri venait de me déposer chez mon père, il l'avait salué rapidement avant de rentrer à Seattle. Il m'avait parut songeur, et je le comprenais. Quel homme censé ne réagirait pas si la femme qu'il aimait retrouvait son amour de jeunesse? C'était tout de même étrange, pendant toutes ces années, Demetri n'avait jamais éprouver la moindre jalousie par rapport à Edward, et ça m'avait agaçait au plus haut point. Et maintenant qu'il avait l'air tracassé par le retour d'Edward, ça m'agaçait autant...Angela avait raison, ma conscience et mes sentiments s'étaient emmêlé pour former un véritable sac de nœud. Mais pour l'heure, j'allais devoir parler avec mon père. Lorsqu'il nous avait vu devant sa porte, j'avais cru une seconde qu'il avait fait un arrêt cardiaque, il était resté figé, nous fixant la bouche grande ouverte. Il était vrai que je ne venais pas souvent le voir, revenir dans cette maison ranimait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Mon père m'invita à entrer après m'avoir maladroitement serré dans ses bras. Je m'installai sur une des vieilles chaises de la cuisine, elles n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi inconfortable.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella? » me questionna mon père en se servant un café.

« La même chose que toi s'il te plaît »

Il déposa une tasse fumante devant moi, et resta debout appuyer contre le plan de travail. Il avait l'air assez gêné, se massant la nuque, se raclant la gorge en observant minutieusement la papier peint.

« Alors...euh, tu es allé à la soirée du lycée hier? » me demanda-t-il en posant enfin ses yeux sur moi.

« Oui, Demetri a réussit à me convaincre » répondis-je en souriant.

« Hum, c'est bien, et ça a été? »

« Oui, très bien même, j'ai revu Mr Banner, c'était...hum...jouissif! »

Il me regarda, une expression choqué sur le visage. Je ne pu retenir un fou rire, ce qui le fit tourner au rouge vif, je pouvais presque voir sa moustache frétiller.

« Bella! Tu trouve ça drôle? » grommela-t-il en se radoucissant un peu.

« Je suis...désolé papa, mais...si tu avais... vu ta tête » m'excusai-je difficilement entre deux éclats de rires.

« Bon, si tu m'expliquais au lieu de te marrer. » marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

J'inspirai profondément en évitant de le regarder sous peine de rire à nouveau. J'avalai une gorgée de café et lui expliquai l'intervention de mon professeur, la réaction de mes anciennes camarades et bien sûr les fanfaronnades de Demetri.

« C'est tout mon futur gendre ça, c'est un bon gars » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Papa, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose » lançai-je sans avoir réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'aborder _ce_ sujet.

« Bien sûr Bella, je t'écoute »

« Et bien, je voudrais te parler...d' Edward »

Son visage vira au blanc, et il baissa les yeux, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Je l'entendis souffler fortement avant qu'il ne relève la tête, plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Écoutes Bella, tu n'as jamais voulu en parler »

« Tu n'as jamais essayé » répliquai-je blessé.

« Tu aurais répondu? » me demanda-t-il en se levant, arpentant la pièce d'un pas rapide.

« Je l'ignore » soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

Il s'agenouilla près de moi et saisit mes mains dans les siennes. Un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux fatigués.

« Bella, je sais que...je n'es pas été très présent quand tu allais mal, je ne savais pas comment réagir, comment te parler. Tu étais si renfermé, je voyais bien tes yeux rougis par les larmes, ton manque de réaction à tout ce qui t'entourait, et puis ta mère... »

« Ne me parle pas d'elle, elle n'existe plus » soufflais-je en retenant mes larmes.

« Pardon Bella » dit-il en serrant mes mains un peu plus fort «quand tu es parti à la fac avec Angela, je me suis dit que tu allais remonter la pente, mais tu n'allais toujours pas mieux, tu paraissais tellement...vide. Puis tu as rencontré Demetri » je ne pu retenir un sourire en entendant son prénom « et tu as recommencé à vivre, ne gâche pas tout Bella, Demetri n'acceptera peut-être pas indéfiniment ton obsession pour Edward. »

« Je sais tout ça papa, mais hier soir, il était là, Edward était là »

« Tu veux dire que...vous vous êtes retrouvez? » me demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, je l'es revu hier soir, dix ans papa, dix ans que je ne rêvais que de ça » m'exclamai-je en souriant.

Il se releva en se passant une main sur le visage. Il resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, se contentant de me fixer en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau cette petite fille de 8 ans qu'il avait surpris entrain de nettoyer la télécommande de la télé dans une bassine remplie d'eau et de produit vaisselle parce qu'elle était pleine de poussière.

« Et bah » soupira-t-il en brisant le silence «Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant? »

« Comment ça? » demandai-je perdu.

« Et bien oui, maintenant que tu as retrouvé Edward, tu vas quitter Demetri? »

« Mais jamais de la vie » m'écriais-je en me levant d'un bond « J'aime Demetri, et Edward est...est...oh, j'en sais rien »

Et c'était la vérité, j'ignorais ce qu'allait être Edward pour moi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Pendant des années, il avait été mon amour de vacance perdu, mon plus grand regret. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-il devenir pour moi? Un ami? Mais comment être ami avec une personne qu'on avait aimé plus que de raison? Et lui, que voulait-il? Il m'avait dit avoir besoin de moi. Mais pourquoi? Avais-je occupé ses pensées autant que lui avait été présent dans les miennes? Comment faire lorsqu'on avait tant de questions mais qu'on craignait beaucoup trop les réponses?

« Papa, j'ai enfin la chance qu'Edward fasse partit de ma vie, mais Dem et moi sommes heureux, et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde » concluais-je à bout de nerfs.

« Je suis content de l'entendre, Demetri est une valeur sûr » répondit-il en hochant la tête.

« Non mais tu t'entend, _une valeur sûr_, on ne parle pas d'un appartement papa » m'exaspérai-je en souriant malgré moi.

« Oui, bah...tu m'as compris » grommela-t-il en se grattant la tête « Au fait, tu es passé voir Jacob à la réserve? »

« Non, je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps » répondis-je en ouvrant le frigo avec l'intention de nous préparer un repas.

Je connaissais Jacob Black depuis mon plus jeune âge, son père et le mien passait pratiquement tout leur weekend ensemble. Nous nous entendions très bien, il m'avait soutenu lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Il était mon meilleur ami, même si on ne se voyait pas souvent. Il était éducateur sportif à l'école de la réserve quileute.

« Mais j'y pense Bella, si Demetri est repartit à Seattle, comment va-tu rentrer puisque vous n'avez pris qu'une voiture? »

« Alice Cullen passera me chercher dans l'après-midi, et on rentrera ensemble »

« Tu connais la famille Cullen? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oui, mais pas les parents, seulement les enfants » répondis-je en souriant avant de lui expliquer comment j'avais rencontrer Alice, et en lui révélant qu'Edward était son frère.

Nous passions le repas à discuter de sa vie à Forks, de Billy Black, le père de Jacob, sans aborder à nouveau le sujet Edward, et je lui en était reconnaissante. J'avais besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et...mon cœur. Tout me semblait si confus, si flou quand à l'avenir.

Alice arriva à l'heure dite, telle une minuscule centrale nucléaire. Elle avait charmé mon père à la seconde où elle avait franchit la porte. Jasper lui, restait en retrait, la couvant du regard en souriant. Elle me laissa à peine le temps d'embrasser Charlie, et me traîna jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois pratiquement jeté sur la banquette arrière, elle s'installa sur le siège passager, se tourna vers moi, et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes.

« Bella, je veux tout les détails, je veux savoir comment mon frère était avec toi quand vous étiez ados, pourquoi tu es partit un soir sans un mot, ce que tu as ressenti en le voyant hier soir, et ce que tu as l'intention de faire à partir de maintenant, et...non, c'est tout pour l'instant » débita-t-elle sans respirer.

« Alice, à mon tour! Est-ce que tu sais que tu fous vraiment la trouille des fois? Et que tu es bien trop curieuse? Je ne dirais absolument rien, car la personne qui doit connaître les réponses n'est pas là, donc que dalle ma fille » annonçai-je amusé par son visage qui se décomposant au fil de mes mots.

Elle marmonna un « vous êtes pas drôle » et bouda le reste du trajet en me laissant des regards furieux dans le rétroviseur, agrandissant mon sourire au fur et à mesure. Ils me déposèrent chez moi pour me rejoindre plus tard au _Memories_. J'entrais dans un appartement sombre et silencieux, je paniquai avant de me souvenir que Demetri était de garde ce soir. Alors pourquoi le nœud dans mon estomac ne voulait pas disparaître?

POV Edward

J'étais rentré chez moi depuis un peu plus d'une heure, je me mettais doucher et habiller. Et maintenant je tournais en rond, j'avais rangé des dossiers déjà parfaitement classés, et à l'instant même, je tapotais les coussins du canapé. Mais n'importe quoi! Je balançai le coussin que j'avais dans les mains et me pinçai le nez en expirant bruyamment. J'étais frustré, voilà c'était ça. Alice m'avait envoyé sur les roses lorsque j'avais voulu raccompagner moi même Bella à Seattle, alors j'étais contrarié, vraiment contrarié.

_'' Flash Back ''_

« Faut qu'on parle »

Alice venait de lâcher la phrase qui faisait vraiment très mal quand ça venait d'elle. La plupart du temps, on finissait par se disputer. Elle pointa une chaise en un sifflant un « assis », je m'exécutai sans broncher, j'étais pas fou. Elle s'installa en face de moi, Jazz était assis sur le plan de travail, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en nous regardant.

« Bon parlons peu, parlons bien » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Là par contre, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de phrase, ou du moins ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Je retins difficilement un ricanement, un coup d'œil vers Jasper m'appris qu'il était dans le même cas que moi.

« Enlève moi ce sourire idiot Edward » gronda-t-elle « Et toi aussi chéri » ajouta-t-elle sans même regarder vers lui.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses! Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu avais retrouver Bella? Elle t'as dit ce qui s'était passé le jour de son départ? Et pourquoi a-telle dormi ici cette nuit? Vous allez faire quoi maintenant? Et Demetri dans tout ça? Tu penses qu'ils s'aiment vraiment? Et la question la plus importante, l'aimes tu encore? »

« Écoutes moi bien Alice, je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions avant d'avoir parler avec Bella, et même après, je choisirais ce que tu auras besoin de savoir ou non » Répondis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse, « par contre j'aimerais ramener Bella à Seattle à ta place »

« Surement pas Monsieur '' je ne dirais rien '', je vais la raccompagner, si tu veux pas répondre, elle le feras. Et tu n'as pas le choix, sinon j'appelle les parents et je leur dit que tu as retrouvé Bella , et là tu sera bon pour un interrogatoire en règle dans la seconde » annonça ce démon en jupe.

« Mais au fait, où as-tu rencontré Bella et Demetri? » la questionnai-je.

« Au _Memories_, le bar que tient Bella. Et toi? Bella je sais, mais Dem, tu le connaissais avant? »

« C'est un de mes confrères »

« Et bah le monde est vraiment tout petit si tu veux mon avis, bon maintenant retourne à Seattle, on passera te chercher ce soir, laisse Tatie Alice s'occuper de tout, ouste! » s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

C'était carrément flippant quand elle faisait ça.

_'' Fin Flash Back ''_

Et j'étais rentré seul, pestant contre tout et rien dans ma voiture. Et là, j'attendais désespérément ma sœur qui devait venir me chercher pour aller au _Memories_, je me demandais si Bella avait choisit le nom de son bar en pensant à nous. Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait jamais oublié d'après ce que Demetri m'avait dit, mais que ressentait-elle vraiment pour moi?

L'acharnement d'une personne sur la sonnette me sortit de mes pensées. J'allais ouvrir rapidement, espérant qu'Alice s'était souvenu qu'elle devait passer me prendre. Sur mon palier se trouvait Jessica. Oh, je l'avais complétement oublié, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air fâché. Elle entra, m'embrassant au passage, et se planta au milieu de mon salon, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

« Tu devais m'appeler, tu te souviens? » me demanda-t-elle en examinant ma tenue.

« Je sais, je suis désolé, mais j'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié »m'excusai-je en me frottant la nuque.

« Et je peux savoir où tu vas pour t'être habillé comme ça? D'ailleurs cette chemise bleu te va à ravir mon chéri » minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

« Euh...Alice passe me chercher, on va boire un verre » répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

« Mais c'est super, je vous accompagne » s'exclama-t-elle au moment où ma sœur entrait dans l'appartement.

Alice se figea en voyant Jessica, il fallait avouer que ma sœur ne l'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pour elle, Jess était une espèce de pétasse blonde au cerveau bourrée de silicone. Alice se tourna vers moi, me fusillant du regard en plissant les yeux.

« Edward, on y va, Jazz nous attend dans la voiture »dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Chouette, allons-y » chantonna Jess en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Quoi? » chuchota ma sœur « Elle vient aussi? »

« Euh bah ouais, elle s'est un peu invitée, j'y peux rien moi » grognai-je

« Génial, vraiment génial » marmonna-t-elle en suivant Jessica dans le couloir.

Je leur emboîtait le pas, refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière moi. J'allais passé la soirée au _Memories_ et en compagnie de mon plus précieux souvenir.

* * *

**Quelqu'un aurait-il envie d'étriper Jessica?**

**Alors cette petite discussion père/fille?**

**Dîtes moi tout!**

**Une petite review? Ça me donne la pêche!**

**Bisous...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde, me voilà avec le chapitre 7! La première partie de la soirée...**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris, ça me fait trop plaisir! C'est super...**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Ayana: Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review =) La suite est là...Bisous**

**Anne: Coucou, je te remercie pour ta review, Voilà la suite..Bisous =)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Ben et Angela n'était pas là à mon arrivée au _Memories_. Il me restait une heure avant l'ouverture, suffisant pour remettre les chaises en place, m'occuper de quelques papiers et finir de me préparer. Je m'étais juste changer à l'appartement, enfilant un slim noir et un haut bleu nuit sans bretelle, il me restait à me coiffer et me maquiller.

J'attrapais la première chaise lorsque Angie et Ben entrèrent dans le bar.

« Coucou Bell's » dirent-ils en chœur en souriant.

« Salut vous deux, vous avez passez une bonne journée? »

« Mouais, un dimanche quoi » répondit ma meilleure amie en descendant des chaises des tables « Mais toi ma belle, hier soir, c'était comment? »

Je réprimai de justesse un immense sourire et me contentait de répondre calmement.

« Oh! On a vu Mike Newton, que Demetri a d'ailleurs remis gentiment à sa place »

« Je l'es toujours adoré ton Demetri » ricana Ben en préparant la sono.

« On a aussi vu Jessica et Lauren, elles n'ont pas changé » rigolai-je une boule à l'estomac.

J'avais un peu...non! Beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait que Jessica et Edward soient ensemble. Il était tout à fait logique qu'il est quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais elle, cette...cette...femme. Il aurait pu se trouver une femme avec un peu plus de jugeote, surtout lui. Dans mon souvenir, il était tellement doux, prévenant, attentionné. Il avait été pour moi le garçon parfait, le garçon dont toutes filles rêveraient d'être aimé. Et je l'avai perdu à cause de la femme que j'avais aimé le plus au monde.

« Bella, t'es avec nous? » me demanda Angela en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

« Euh..oui» répondis-je en souriant légèrement « mais je ne t'es pas dit, j'ai également vu le frère d'Alice, tu te souviens d'Alice? » lançai-je vaguement.

« Bien sûr, l'amie de Rose, elle est très sympa, un peu surexcité mais sympa »

« Et bien son frère était à la soirée, un très bel homme, grand, les yeux verts, les cheveux cuivrés ... » elle me fixai les sourcils froncés, essuyant distraitement un verre «...Oh et il s'appelle Edward » ajoutai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle lâcha le verre qui se brisa au sol et écarquilla les yeux. Son regard voulait tout dire, elle attendait que je confirme, que je lui dise que je parlais bien de l'homme pour qui j'avais fondu en larmes plusieurs fois dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, j'ignorais totalement ce que je serais devenu sans elle, sans son soutien et son amitié. Je hochai le tête vivement, un sourire surement idiot aux lèvres. Elle poussa un cri frôlant les ultra son et se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces. Ben sortit précipitamment de la réserve, surement alerté par les cris stridents de sa compagne.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe les filles? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Elle a retrouvé Edward! » s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de moi « Et maintenant elle va tout me raconter »

« Désolé Angie, mais ça devra attendre, on doit ouvrir » elle me fit une petite moue boudeuse, me regardant de sous ses cils « Bon, si ça peut te consoler, il sera là ce soir » rajoutais-je dans un murmure.

Elle poussa à nouveau un cri, et me repoussa à toute vitesse pour se ruer sur la porte. Je ne reconnaissais vraiment pas mon Angela timide et réservée, je secouai la tête en souriant et me dirigeait vers mon bureau pour me maquiller et me coiffer rapidement.

Nous étions ouvert depuis une bonne demi-heure, Rose et Emmett était déjà arrivé, installé à la table que je nous avait réservé mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Alice et d'Edward. Je passai mon temps à surveiller la porte du coin de l'œil, mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'une personne entrait et se serrait douloureusement à chaque déception. A ce rythme là, j'allais faire une attaque.

J'étais occupé à livrer bataille avec une bière qui refusait de se laisser décapsuler, quand Angela posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ça va ma Bell's? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ouais » répondis-je en me tournant vers elle « C'est cette bouteille à la c... »

Je me figeais sous le regard interloqué d'Angie. Alice me souriait de l'autre côté du bar, à ses côtés se trouvait Jasper. Je donnais rapidement la bouteille à ma meilleure amie en lui soufflant un '' merci '' et me dirigeait vers eux le cœur battait bien trop vite. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque j'aperçus derrière elle Edward et...Jessica. Bizarrement, je souriais beaucoup moins.

Alice et Jasper me saluèrent lorsque j'arrivais à leur hauteur, j'adressai un sourire à Edward qu'il me rendit immédiatement contrairement à Jessica qui se contentait de me fixer froidement, ça promettait d'être sympa. Je pris leur commande et les envoyant rejoindre Rose et Emmett. Je retournai vers Angela qui suivait Edward des yeux la bouche grande ouverte. Je plaçai un doigt sous son menton pour la lui refermer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour se reconnecter à la réalité, me faisant sourire.

« Ce mec est carrément à tomber, je comprend pourquoi tu l'aimes! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je l'aimais Angela. Aimais » rectifiais-je en pointant mes lèvres sur le dernier mot.

« Oui, si tu le dis! Bon va les rejoindre, je prépare leur commande, je te rajoute un mojito et je vous ramène tout ça. J'ai envie de le voir de plus près ce jeune homme » gloussa-t-elle en poussant vers la salle.

Je fermais les yeux un instant et inspirai profondément, je pouvais le faire, je le savais. J'allai juste boire un verre avec des amis, et m'arranger pour occulter la présence de miss pêta...Jessica. Je rouvris les yeux et m'avançait vers leur table en fixant un point imaginaire au dessus de leurs têtes. J'avais l'impression de marcher au ralenti, et plus j'avançai, plus ma gorge se nouait. Je m'installai sur une chaise libre à coté d'Edward. Il se pencha vers moi.

« Ça va? » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud chatouilla la peau de mon cou, provoquant des frissons le long de mon dos. J' acquiesçai en lui souriant, son visage était vraiment très proche du mien, et son haleine sucrée s'infiltrait entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, me rappelant le plaisir que sa langue caressant la mienne me procurait des années plus tôt. Je détournai le regard, me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seul, aussi bien à la table que dans nos vies.

« Et nos verres Isabella? Tu n'a pas l'impression de les avoir oublié? » me demanda Jessica pleine de dédain.

« Si t'es pas contente Stanley, tu sais où se trouve la porte! Quoique...je vais te filer un plan, ce sera plus simple! » cracha une voix dans mon dos.

Je me tournai vers Angela, debout derrière moi, le plateau en équilibre sur une main. Nous avions tous la bouche grande ouverte, excepté Emmett qui tentait de contrôler un fou rire. Angie salua tout le monde puis planta son regard dans celui de Jess.

« Je ne te dirai pas que je suis ravie de te revoir, c'est complètement faux! Tu n'étais qu'une garce au lycée et apparemment tu n'as pas changé. Tu as fait du mal à beaucoup de personne, et finit de briser une personne qui compte énormément à mes yeux, mais tu veux que je te dise? » Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et posa un bras sur mes épaules puis elle adressa un grand sourire à Edward. Oh oh je craignais le pire « Il y a une chose qui me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est de savoir que tu es avec un homme que Bella a eu de toutes les manières possibles bien avant toi, et ça, c'est le pied »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, puis m'embrassa sur le front avant de repartir sans rien ajouté. Jess fusillait son dos du regard, puis passa à moi. Ok, comment je faisais pour disparaître sous terre? Edward souriait discrètement en fixant ses mains, et les autres étaient littéralement plié de rire. Moi, j'étais certainement écarlate. Mais depuis quand Angela avait pris autant d'assurance? Elle m'avait cloué sur place, et j'avais adoré! Jessica se racla la gorge avant de se lever.

« Je vais me refaire une beauté » dit-elle d'une voix sèche en s'éloignant déjà.

« Alléluia » s'exclama Em en levant les mains au ciel « On sera tranquille une bonne semaine! »

Rose secoua la tête en soupirant avant qu'Alice ne l'attrape par le bras et ne l'entraîne vers le bar. Je vis Alice chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Angela qui acquiesça vivement. Elle couru vers Ben qui lui adressa un clin d'œil après l'avoir écouter. Angie partit rapidement en direction des toilettes et disparut dans le couloir. Alice revint en sautillant vers nous avec Rose sur ses talons. Elle s'installa tranquillement sans parler puis sirota son verre en laissant son regard se balader dans la pièce, nous évitant consciencieusement. Les premières notes de _Beautiful eyes_ de _Taylor Swift (nda: lien sur mon profil) _résonnèrent dans la salle.

« Oh, j'adore cette chanson, allons danser » s'exclama Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle se leva en attrapant la main de Jasper, Rosalie en fit de même avec Emmett et il se dirigèrent vers la piste quand Alice se retourna pour nous regarder Edward et moi, toujours figé sur nos chaises.

« Vous attendez quoi là? Un faire-part? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle revint vers nous pour mettre ma main dans celle de mon voisin. J'aurais dut la voir venir celle là! Edward m'entraîna près de nos amis, son sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta, se mettant face à moi. Il enroula ma taille de ses bras forts, me rapprochant de lui. Je nouai timidement mes doigts derrière son cou, me collant un peu plus à lui.

_Your beautiful eyes ( Tes yeux magnifiques )_

_Stare right into mine ( Regardent droit dans mes yeux )_

_And sometimes i think of you late at night ( Et parfois, je pense à toi tard dans la nuit )_

_I don't know why ( Je ne sais pas pourquoi )_

_I wanna be somewhere where you are ( Je veux être quelque part où tu es )_

_I wanna be where... ( Je veux être où...)_

Il ancra son regard dans le mien, un regard si doux, si tendre. Mon corps si proche du sien, mes doigts caressant distraitement la peau de sa nuque me rappelait tant de souvenirs où nos vêtements n'avaient pas leurs places. Je baissai les yeux, espérant cacher mes joues rougis par les images défilant dans ma tête.

_( chorus )_

_You're here, ( Tu es là )_

_your eyes are looking into mine ( Ton regard se plonge dans le mien )_

_So baby, make me fly ( Alors bébé, rends-moi heureuse )_

_My heart has never felt this way before ( Mon coeur n'a jamais ressenti ça auparavant )_

_I'm looking through your ( Je regarde à travers tes )_

_I'm looking through your eyes ( Je regarde à travers tes yeux )_

C'était tellement agréable d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, de sentir les battements de son cœur, son souffle contre ma peau. Je laissai ma tête reposer contre le haut de son torse, et fermai les yeux, savourant cette étreinte.

_I wake up, i'm alive ( Je me réveille, je suis vivante )_

_In only a little while, i'll cry ( Dans peu de temps, je pleurerai )_

_Cause you're my lullaby ( Car tu es ma berceuse )_

_So baby, come hold me tight ( Alors bébé, viens me serrer fort )_

_Cause I, I wanna be everything you need ( Car je- je veux être tout ce dont tu as besoin )_

_I wanna be where ( Je veux être où...)_

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, ses bras me serrèrent un peu plus étroitement, j'avais la sensation de me fondre totalement en lui, de lui appartenir depuis toujours. Ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement le peau fine de ma gorge, un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa contre mon gré. J'en voulais plus, tellement plus. J'avais envie de sentir ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue sur chaque parcelle de mon corps.

_( chorus )_

_You're here, ( Tu es là )_

_Your eyes are looking into mine ( Ton regard se plonge dans le mien )_

_So baby, make me fly ( Alors bébé, rends moi heureuse )_

_My heart has never felt this way before ( Mon coeur n'a jamais ressenti ça auparavant )_

_I'm looking through your ( je regarde à travers tes )_

_I'm looking through your eyes ( je regarde à travers tes yeux )_

J'avais envie, besoin, qu'il me fasse l'amour encore et encore comme personne d'autre que lui ne me l'avais jamais fait. Je voulais à nouveau me sentir unique dans ses bras, me sentir belle, vivante. Ma main se glissa sans que je ne m'en rende compte sous le col de sa chemise, le bout de mes doigts carressant la base de sa nuque, lui déclenchant des frissons. Sa main s'était glissé sous mon haut, caressant le bas de mon dos. Je me collais encore plus à lui si c'était possible, refusant que quoique ce soit nous sépare.

« Tu m'as tant manqué Bella, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Nous ne le serons plus Edward, plus jamais » répondis-je dans un souffle.

_Just as long as you're mine ( Du moment que tu seras à moi )_

_I'll be you're everything tonight ( Je serais tout pour toi ce soir )_

_Let me love you, kiss you ( Laisse-moi t'aimer, t'embrasser )_

_Baby, let me miss you ( Bébé laisse-moi m'ennuyer de toi )_

_Let me see you're ( Laisse moi voir tes... )_

_Dream about,dream about your ( Je rêve de, je rêve de tes )_

_eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes... ( Yeux, yeux, des yeux magnifiques)_

Je levai les yeux vers lui, plongeant dans ses prunelles. Je m'y perdis un instant, oubliant tout le reste, nos vies, le temps qui s'écoulait, les années qui passaient. Sauf nous deux, cet homme me serrant contre lui, l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour lui et que j'éprouvais toujours malgré ce que je pensais. J'avais cru que j'avais fini par n'aimer que le souvenir de ce garçon aux yeux verts, mais je me mentais simplement, ça rendait son absence un peu moins douloureuse.

Il posa une main sur ma joue, et m'embrassa le front, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder bien plus que nécessaire. Je m'écartai doucement de lui, ressentant par la même une impression d'inachevé qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Nous retournions nous asseoir sous le regard insistant de mes amies, et glacial de Jessica.

« Oh, mon chéri, si tu savais! Je me suis retrouvez enfermé dans les toilettes! C'était absolument horrible » brailla Jessica en posant une main sur son cœur.

Je croisai le regard d'Alice qui m'adressa un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. J'aurais du m'en douter, je secouai la tête en m'installant, mais non sans lui avoir souffler un « merci ».

J'avais le nez plongé dans mon verre, jouant distraitement avec les glaçons du bout de ma paille, et écoutant d'une oreille les discussions à la table. Edward non plus ne disait rien, les doigts de sa main posé sur son genou, se pliaient et se dépliaient lentement puis se refermèrent brusquement en un poing aux jointures blanchis.

« Salut tout le monde » lâcha Demetri en s'asseyant près de moi.

Il eu droit à un « Salut » collectif, il enlaça ma taille d'un bras et me rapprocha de lui pour m'embrasser. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit différent maintenant que j'avais réaliser être toujours aussi amoureuse d'Edward, si ce n'était plus. Mais non, ses baisers me faisaient le même effet, j'aimais le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de son odeur qui m'enveloppait toute entière. Rien n'avait changé, j'aimais toujours Demetri.

* * *

**Rohhh, la vilaine! Finir sur une phrase pareille!**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez d'Angela qui se lâche? Du petit coller serrer de nos amoureux? On dit merci Alice!**

**Je devais publier plus tôt, j'avais la scène dans ma tête mais rien à faire, les mots voulaient pas sortir, c'était très...énervant! Puis ça a finit par venir, oufff =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu !**

**Une petite review pour me le dire?**

**Bisous, à bientôt! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde! Me voilà avec le chapitre 8, la suite de la soirée au _Memories_**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris, c'est génial!**

**Anne: Coucou, contente qu'Alice et Angela t'es plu! Merci pour ta review...Bisous**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

Et dire que moins d'une heure avant, Bella était dans mes bras, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses mains caressant ma nuque. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau de mes lèvres, j'aurais voulu ne plus la lâcher, la garder contre moi pour l'éternité. Je savais qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose dans mes bras, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Et là, elle avait ses doigts entrelacé à ceux de Demetri, lui souriant tendrement. Et moi j'étais pratiquement étouffé par Jessica. Et les mots doux qu'elle me susurrait à l'oreille m'aurait, une semaine plus tôt, mis à l'étroit dans mon jean alors que maintenant, j'avais juste envie qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, et qu'elle aille mettre son décolleté sous le nez de quelqu'un d'autre.

Emmett me lançai des regards intrigués, apparemment il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et moi sur la piste de danse. Je ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de Bella. Lorsque nous étions rentré de vacance après le départ de Bella, je refusais de voir qui que ce soit, même lui, mon meilleur ami. Mes parents lui avait alors parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne m'avait jamais questionné par la suite, surement par crainte d'attiser encore plus ma peine, et je lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant. Je lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il me suive jusqu'au bar, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde.

« Alors, Ed? Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe? Parce que là, j'suis paumé. Pourquoi Angela a dit que Bella t'avait eu avant Jessica? » me demanda-t-il en s'installant sur un tabouret.

« Eh bien! Si je te dis '' vacance et déprime '' » répondis-je avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

« Non! » s'écria-t-il « T'es sérieux? C'est elle? Et bah mon salaud, t'as un putain de bon goût! » rigola-t-il en me tapant dans le dos.

Que pouvais-je dire si ce n'était « Aïe! Il cogne fort bordel ». J'entrechoquai ma bière avec la sienne, et lui racontait rapidement comment on s'était retrouvé. Il se contentai de m'écouter, un sourire pratiquement jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était heureux pour moi, il était plus un frère qu'un ami, et lorsque j'allais mal, lui aussi. Oui, c'était vrai, j'étais heureux maintenant, je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas occulté le fait qu'elle était prise et que ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Qui étais-je pour interféré dans son couple? Un ex petit-ami toujours amoureux, voilà ce que j'étais.

« Allez mon petit Ed, on retourne à notre table sinon ta nana va croire que je te drague » ricana-t-il en pointant Jess du pouce.

En effet, Jessica me fusillait du regard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, je soupirai en emboîtant le pas à Emmett. J'avais à peine atteint ma chaise qu'elle me tira sur le poignet pour me parler à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule » siffla-t-elle « Ils n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter comme si j'étais invisible »

« Si seulement » soupirai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

« QUOI? » hurla-t-elle en se redressant. Oh merde!

« Euh...j'ai dit...Mais non! » me rattrapai-je en catastrophe.

Elle me fixait, cherchant surement si je lui disait la vérité. Puis son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire aguicheur. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, et passa sa langue le long de mon cou. Un frisson de dégout me traversa, je n'y pouvais rien. Elle était sympa, bon légèrement superficielle aussi, mais elle ne m'attirai plus. Tout en elle me rappelai qu'elle n'était pas Bella, qu'elle n'avait rien de Bella. Elle se redressa en ajustant son décolleté et se leva.

« Bon, nous allons rentrer Eddie et moi » annonça-t-elle en toisant Bella.

« Hein? » m'exclamai-je en me levant « Je ne comptais pas partir maintenant Jessica, tu es venu avec ta voiture, tu peux rentrer toi si tu veux, Alice et Jazz me ramèneront chez moi...N'est-ce-pas? » ajoutai-je en implorant ma sœur du regard.

« Oui, nous ramènerons Edward chez lui. En revoir Jessica » répondit Alice en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Vas-y Jess » l'encourageai-je « Je t'appelle demain »

« Oui, comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui » cracha-t-elle en attrapant sa veste « Tu n'a pas intérêt à oublier Eddie, à demain » finit-elle en partant.

« Oui, Eddie! Fait gaffe à ton cul sinon »

« Oh, la ferme Emmett » grognai-je en me rasseyant sous le rire de mes amis, à l'exception de Bella qui m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Je vais rentrer aussi » déclara Demetri en se levant « Je me lève à 6 heures demain matin. Et toi Edward, tu prends ta garde à quelle heure? »

« 9 heures, il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on fasse le point sur l'opération programmée à 11 heures, qu'on revoit quelques détails sur l'anesthésie prévue »

« C'est trop cool » s'exclama Emmett « Tu fais fort ma petite Bella, déjà deux médecins à seulement 27 ans et...Aïeee! Mais Rose pourquoi tu m'as frappé? » grogna-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Pour avoir dit des bêtises encore plus grosse que toi grand nigaud » lâcha-t-elle tout naturellement.

« Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je me sauve. Bonne nuit tout le monde » rigola Demetri, pourtant je ne percevais aucun humour dans sa voix.

« Attend chéri, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte » intervint Bella en lui attrapant la main.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour finalement disparaître parmi les clients, et moi je continuai à fixer l'endroit où elle allait bientôt réapparaître. Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité, je tournai la tête pour me retrouver avec quatre paires d'yeux qui me fixait avec impatiente.

« Quoi? » demandais-je en me tassant sur mon siège.

« A ton avis? Pour commencer, on dit merci Tatie Alice d'avoir pensé à coincé la furie dans les toilettes, ensuite on remercie toujours la même pour avoir fait mettre un slow et pour finir, il s'est passé quoi pendant que vous dansiez? » enchaîna ma sœur en sautillant sur sa chaise.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste danser. Et au fait, tu l'avais préparé depuis longtemps ton coup? »

« Non, ça m'est venu tout seul. Je suis doué, que veux tu! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle affichait un sourire que je connaissais bien, le sourire qui voulait dire '' C'est pas fini mon coco '' je craignais le pire, mais si ça pouvait me rapprocher de Bella, elle pouvait sortir les plans les plus diaboliques qu'elle avait en réserve, je lui laissai carte blanche. Bella revint quelques minutes après, un sourire sur le visage, mais la tristesse dans son regard ne trompait pas. Elle n'allait pas bien, Alice avait l'air de l'avoir remarquer aussi, mais pour une fois, elle ne disait rien.

« Angela et Ben viennent de partir, ils vous embrassent. Je vais fermer mais vous voulez boire un dernier verre? » nous demanda Bella en posant ses mains sur mon dossier.

« Non merci Bella » répondit ma sœur en se levant « On va rentrer, on bosse demain et...oh non! On doit déposer Edward chez lui, et ce n'est pas du tout sur notre route »

Elle et Jazz habitaient la rue situé derrière mon immeuble, apparemment ma frangine venait d'entrer en mode fin stratège, et elle avait du talent.

« Ça te dérangerais de le ramener après la fermeture Bella? C'est dans ton coin, et puis comme ça il pourra t'aider à ranger. Dis oui s'il te plaît ! » lança-t-elle en lui faisant le coup des yeux larmoyants.

« Pas besoin de me faire ton regard de chihuahua battu Alice, je ramènerai ton frère chez lui, pas de souci! » rigola-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Bordel ! Ce simple contact était électrisant, j'aurais voulu saisir ses doigts pour y déposer mes lèvres, remonter le long de son bras et embrasser la peau si douce de son cou. Je me demandai encore comment j'avais résister à l'envie de lui faire l'amour pendant notre étreinte sur la piste de danse.

Ils me firent tous un clin d'œil au moment de partir, et j'eus droit à un sourire carnassier de la part d'Emmett, mes amis étaient complètement givrés, ils croyaient quoi? Que j'allais renversé Bella sur le bar pour...Oh! Quelle bande d'obsédé! Bon, j'y avais vaguement pensé...non en fait, ça m'obsédait aussi depuis que j'étais entré au _Memories. _Mais ce n'était pas une raison, je n'étais pas comme ça, ou du moins je ne l'étais plus depuis que j'avais retrouvé Bella, je voulais redevenir l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse dix ans plus tôt, je ne voulais plus être celui qui enchaînait femme sur femme pour ne plus souffrir. Et si la souffrance était la condition pour la récupérer à présent, je n'hésiterais pas, elle en valait la peine.

J'avais réussit à kidnapper le torchon de Bella pour nettoyer les tables, elle avait refusé que je l'aide, prétextant que ça la rendait mal à l'aise de faire bosser un ami. Et elle était toujours aussi borné qu'avant, alors j'avais profité d'un moment d'inattention pour lui piquer. Merci au client qui avait loupé la porte en partant et avait percuter le mur de plein fouet.

Elle rangeait les bouteilles et les verres pendant que je finissais de monter les chaises sur les tables. Je croisais son regard de temps en temps, elle me souriait puis rougissait en baissant la tête, c'était toujours aussi craquant. J'avais constamment envie de me rapprocher d'elle pour caresser ses joues colorées, et les faire rougir encore plus.

« Edward? Tout va bien? » me demanda-t-elle en me rejoignant.

Oh merde! J'étais resté comme un con, la dernière chaise toujours dans les mains, à la regarder. Et bah, je devais avoir l'air malin!

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais...hum...perdu dans mes pensées » répondis-je gêné en posant la chaise.

« J'ai vu ça » rigola-t-elle « Allez, je vais fermer mon bureau et on pourra partir »

Je la suivit, curieux de voir comment son bureau était aménager. La pièce était très simple, il y avait plusieurs meubles de rangement, une table avec un ordinateur portable, un canapé en cuir et également des cadres photos. J'y jetai un coup d'œil rapidement pendant qu'elle était occupé à éteindre son ordinateur. Il y avait une photo d'elle assisse sous le porche d'une maison, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, le regard dans le vague. Une autre, où elle était avec Angela, dans un parc. Elles souriaient toutes les deux, mais Bella avait le regard vide, son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. La dernière était celle d'un homme moustachu aux cheveux grisonnant, Bella à ses cotés. Il avait le même regard qu'elle, sans vie, terne.

« C'est mon père, Charlie »

La voix de Bella me fit sursauter, elle se tenait derrière moi, souriant tristement en regardant le portrait de son père.

« J'aime cette photo » continua-t-elle « C'est l'une des seules où je trouve qu'on se... »

« Ressemble » la coupais-je en me tournant vers elle « Vous avez le même regard, on peut y lire la même détresse, le même tristesse »

« C'est ce qui passe quand vous avez le sentiment que votre vie vous échappe » murmura-t-elle d'une voix amère en baissant le tête « Et que la femme que vous aimiez le plus au monde vous trahit et vous abandonne sans même se retourner »

Elle leva vers moi des yeux brillant de larmes, de colère et de douleur. Elle avait l'air tellement blessé, tellement abîmé. J'avais souffert, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle avait enduré bien pire que moi, que ses blessures ne venaient pas uniquement de notre séparation précipitée. Elle s'avança vers moi, collant son corps contre le mien. Elle posa sa joue sur mon torse, tandis que je refermais mes bras autour d'elle pour la garder près de moi.

« Je suis tellement désolé Edward » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante « Si j'avais...tenu tête à Renée...au lieu de...de... »

« Calme toi Bella, viens »

Je la guidait jusqu'au canapé où elle se laissa pratiquement tomber. Je m'installai près d'elle et saisissait ses mains dans les miennes. Je savais que le moment où elle allait m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé ce soir là était arrivé. Nous allions replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux, et j'ignorais si j'étais réellement près pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est...passé Bella le jour de ton...départ? Demandai-je en fixant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Alors là, j'étais complétement perdu. Comment pouvait-elle sourire en repensant à cette journée? Elle ouvrit les yeux, me fixant avec tendresse. Elle libéra une de ses mains et effaça du bout des doigts une larme qui avait échouer au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je me souviens de cet après midi là sur la plage, de notre petit monde caché à la vue de tous » Nous avions trouvé une petite grotte sur le versant d'une falaise, on ne pouvait y accéder qu'à la nage « Nous y étions si bien, en sécurité. J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir quitté cet endroit ce soir là. Et en plus, tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir » Son sourire se fana légèrement, son regard quitta le mien pour se poser sur nos mains liées « Mais je devais aller dîner, et j'étais persuadé de revenir juste après, de te rejoindre au même endroit, jusqu'à...jusqu'à ce que la voiture de mes...parents s'arrête devant moi » Elle se leva, et passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau, me tournant le dos « Puis ma...mère m'a dit de monter, j'ai obéis, pourquoi aurais-je fait le contraire? Je pensais simplement qu'on allait manger en ville » Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bureau « Et tout à dérailler, elle m'a dit qu'on partait, que son patron l'avait appelé, que nos valises étaient déjà dans la voiture. Je me souviens avoir crier, pleurer, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas partir, que je ne voulais pas partir. Elle a ri » Elle se retourna d'un geste brusque, une expression dure sur le visage « Tu n'étais qu'un amour de vacance, un caprice d'adolescente, j'étais censé t'oublier et m'en remettre rapidement » Elle retrouva en une seconde cette tendresse et cette douceur qui faisait d'elle cette femme magnifique « Alors Edward, je t'en supplie. Expliques moi pourquoi tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées? Pourquoi tu as toujours fait parti de moi? Pourquoi ça faisait tellement mal de penser à toi? » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle chancela légèrement en faisant un pas vers moi, je me levai d'un bond et posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, appuyant son corps contre le mien. Son visage était très proche du mien, une distance bien trop infime entre nos lèvres pour que j'y résiste. Mais pourtant, il me fallait résister, elle était si vulnérable, si fragile à cet instant.

« Je ne peux pas répondre Bella, je me pose constamment les mêmes questions » soufflai-je en essuyant une larme sur sa joue « J'ai voulu mourir quand j'ai compris que tu étais parti, ma famille était terrifiée. J'ai mis des mois à sourire à nouveau et à revoir mes amis. Mais tu as toujours été là, j'ai continué à te chercher en chacune des femmes que je croisai. Mon cœur se serait à la vue d'une cascade de boucle brune, ou d'un parfum dans l'air qui me rappelait le tien. Tu n'a pas été un amour de vacance pour moi, comme je n'en es pas été un pour toi. C'était bien plus et je n'en ai jamais douté, pas une seule seconde ma Bella »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais encore rapproché d'elle. Mes lèvres touchaient pratiquement les siennes, son regard ne quittait plus le mien. Ses yeux couleurs chocolats paraissaient plus foncés, pratiquement noirs. Les larmes encore présentes rendaient ses prunelles plus brillantes que jamais. J'en avais envie. Maintenant. Je désirais plus que tout écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes, sentir sa langue caresser sensuellement la mienne, ressentir enfin ce qui me manquait depuis trop longtemps.

« Be... »

« Je dois te ramener Edward. Et rentrer chez moi, Demetri va finir par s'inquiéter » me coupa-t-elle en se dégageant doucement.

Outch! Ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Quel idiot j'étais! J'étais tellement obnubiler par son visage si proche du mien que j'en avais complètement oublié Demetri. Elle allait se sentir mal à cause de moi maintenant, coupable de ce qui aurait pu se passer. De ce que je voulais qu'il se passe.

Elle évitait mon regard depuis que nous avions quitté le _Memories_, ne prononçant par la même pas un seul mot. Moi, je lui indiquais simplement la route, et elle écoutait, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Elle se gara devant chez moi sans couper le moteur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en regardant devant elle.

« Je suis désolé » lâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers moi « Je...je...je ne sais même pas de quoi, c'est ça la pire. Je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ce soir mais je n'arrive pas à savoir exactement quoi et c'est très énervant »

« Tu sais que tu arrives toujours à m'embrouiller? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu essaie de dire, mais si ça peux te rassurer, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Et merci de m'avoir parlé de ton départ. Maintenant que je sais ce qui c'est passé, j'ai la sensation de respirer à nouveau » la rassurai-je.

Elle m'adressa un léger sourire, avant que je ne l'embrasse sur le front pour lui dire au revoir. Je restai quelques minutes sur le trottoir, regardant sa voiture s'éloigner. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire lorsqu'elle s'était excusée? Se demandait-elle si elle devait s'en vouloir parce qu'on s'était pratiquement embrassé ou au contraire parce qu'on ne l'avait pas fait?

* * *

**Alors? Notre Alice n'est-elle pas extra?**

**Le rapprochement Edward Bella vous a plu ou vous avez pensé me massacrer?**

**Honnêtement je préfère de loin le premier choix * sifflote ***

**Une petite review...?**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**

**Mina ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris!**

**Ce chapitre devait arriver plus tôt alors pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long!**

**Anne: Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review...Bisous =)**

**Je vous laisse tranquille...Bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

J'arrivai devant la villa de mes parents avec une boule au ventre. J'avais retrouvé Bella depuis maintenant une semaine et j'avais hésité longuement avant de me décider à venir les voir pour leurs dirent. J'allais faire resurgir de vieilles blessures, mais pour ensuite les guérir définitivement. J'ignorais totalement comment mes parents allaient réagir.

J'entrai discrètement, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine sachant que ma mère s'y trouverait à cette heure là. Elle se tenait dos à moi, occupé à couper des légumes. Je m'approchai doucement, en vérifiant qu'elle avait reposé le couteau, et l'embrassai sur la joue la faisant sursauter.

« Edward! Tu m'as fait peur » s'écria-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son cœur.

« Désolé maman » rigolai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je la relâchai doucement, gardant mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air abasourdie, elle me fixait avec de grands yeux, cherchant certainement les raisons de cet élan d'affection et du grand sourire idiot qui se trouvait sur mes lèvres.

« Tu as l'air bien heureux mon chéri » me dit-elle en caressant ma joue.

Elle me couvait du regard, un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse. Comment lui dire que le mot « heureux » n'exprimait même pas le quart de ce que je ressentais?

« Swan » murmurai-je.

« Swan? Comme Charlie Swan, le shérif? Tu le connais? » s'exclama-t-elle complètement perdue.

« En quelque sorte » rigolais-je « Disons plutôt que j'ai connu sa fille à une époque » Elle fronça les sourcils, pensant certainement que je lui parlait d'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes « Il y a 10 ans maman, sur une plage »

Le torchon qu'elle tenait glissa doucement de sa main, une étincelle illumina ses yeux lorsque son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire.

« Tu...tu la retrouvé Edward? » me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Oui » murmurai-je en la serrant contre moi.

« Je le savais mon chéri, je t'avais dit qu'elle ferait à nouveau partie de ta vie un jour » souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle me relâcha doucement, j'essuyai les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues quand elle m'entraîna jusqu'à la table. Elle me servit un café accompagné d'un interrogatoire dans les règles. Je lui racontais nos retrouvailles, la soirée au _Memories_ sans entrer trop dans les détails. Elle déchiqueta en minuscule morceaux le mouchoir qu'elle tenait entre ces doigts lorsque je lui parlai des circonstances du départ de Bella. Sa mère venait de se faire une ennemie. Elle me fit également promettre de venir bientôt avec Bella, elle était très impatiente de la connaître.

« Oh! Et j'ai quitté Jessica » annonçais-je.

J'avais réalisé cette semaine que de toute manière, elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Elle avait crié, pleuré. J'avais eu droit à des insultes puis elle avait quitté mon appartement en me jurant de me le faire payer. J'hésitai à prendre sa menace au sérieux, j'attendais de voir.

Ma mère poussa un soupir de soulagement en soufflant un « Enfin » et en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Elle se leva en récupérant ma tasse et retourna près de l'évier.

« Maintenant, trouve toi une occupation le temps que je termine le déjeuner. Tu reste manger » ça n'avait rien d'une question « Ton père ne devrait plus tarder. Allez mon chéri, ouste! »

Je quittai le cuisine, cherchant déjà ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. J'entrai dans le salon et me rapprochai de mon piano. Je m'installai sur le banc, fixant ces touches que je n'avais pas touché depuis des années. Pourquoi aurais-je continué? Je jouais avec mon cœur, je vivais la musique dès que mes yeux se posaient sur cet instrument. Mon piano m'avait donné tant de moment parfait, seul, les paupières closes, me laissant emporter là où les notes le souhaitaient. Mais le jour où j'avais cru mourir de chagrin, il était devenu mon pire cauchemar.

_Flash Back_

« Edward! S'il te plaît. C'est mon anniversaire et tu me joues toujours quelque chose. Soit sympa » pleurnicha ma sœur en m'entraînant dans le salon.

Mes parents étaient installés sur le canapé, Emmett près d'eux et Jasper étaient assis dans le fauteuil où Alice le rejoignit. J'étais debout dos à mon piano, ça faisait un peu plus de 7 mois que je n'y avais pas touché et je n'en avais plus l'intention. Je regardai rapidement ma sœur qui me sortit sa moue Cullen. Mes parents et mes amis me lançaient des regards inquiets. Je soufflai un bon coup et m'installai sur le banc de mon piano. Je plaçai doucement mes doigts et fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et tenter de faire le vide. Je pouvais le faire, je ne voulais pas blesser Alice. Une image apparut derrière mes paupières closes, une mélodie douce se joua d'elle même dans ma tête. Je rouvrais les yeux et me relevai rapidement, m'écartant de ce souvenir douloureux. Ma mère se rapprocha de moi prudemment, comme on approcherai un animal blessé. Et c'était ce que j'étais, je me sentais démunit, meurtrit et complètement vide.

« Edward? » murmura ma mère en posant une main sur ma joue.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas, je...je...je n'y arrives plus » bafouillais-je en sortant de la pièce.

Je montais dans ma chambre, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas me voir pleurer, je les décevais déjà assez comme ça. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol au pied de mon lit, m'asseyant et ramenant mes jambes contre mon torse. Si j'appuyai assez fort contre mon cœur peut-être que la douleur disparaîtrait. Le doux visage de Bella, cette mélodie la dessinant si bien dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais plus, je ne voulais plus. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier?

Un bras posé sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité, je relevai la tête, croisant le regard d'Emmett. Jasper s'installa de l'autre coté et passa également son bras sur mes épaules. Ma sœur, les yeux rougis, se trouvait debout face à moi. Je dépliai mes jambes et lui ouvrit les bras. Elle se blottie contre mon torse, son corps secoué par des sanglots.

« On est là Edward. On ne te laissera pas » murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

_Fin Flash Back_

Elle n'avait pas mentit, ils étaient resté avec moi plusieurs heures sans dire un mot. Et pour la première fois, j'avais pleuré devant mes meilleurs amis et ma sœur. Et depuis ils avaient toujours été là. Je savais parfaitement que je pouvais compter sur eux. Je posai mes doigts sur les touches d'ivoire, et fermai les yeux lentement. Le visage de Bella se dessina devant moi, le regard pétillant, je pouvais même entendre son rire. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. La mélodie que j'avais tant de fois joué dans ma tête s'éleva dans la pièce, m'emmenant avec elle. Les battements de mon cœur semblaient suivre chaque note, je me sentais revivre encore et encore. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés lorsque la dernière note raisonna, refusant de quitter ce sentiment de quiétude qui m'avait envahit.

« Edward » souffla une voix douce.

J'ouvris les yeux, conscient que ma mère m'avait entendu jouer. Je me levai et me retournais doucement. Mon père se trouvait avec elle, se qu'il ressentait se lisait sur son visage. Il était fier, surpris et plus que tout, heureux. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais me rejoignit rapidement et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendit son étreinte, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Ma mère nous rejoignit en riant et se blottit entre nous. Mon père s'écarta un peu, ses yeux étaient emplit de questions mais son sourire était immense.

« Les réponses quand on sera installé à table Carlisle » chantonna ma mère.

Mon père acquiesça, il plaça son bras sur mes épaules et m'entraîna dans la cuisine. J'étais encore bon pour un interrogatoire.

POV Bella

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes » m'énervais-je en enlevant au fur et à mesure les vêtements que Demetri mettait dans sa valise.

« Si tu continue à faire ça, c'est clair, je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'en aller » répondit-il en récupérant un boxer que j'avais envoyer sur ma table de chevet.

« DEM! Reste, je t'en supplie » pleurnichais-je en avançant vers lui à genoux sur le lit.

Il détourna le regard et ferma sa valise avant de la poser par terre. Je m'approchai encore de lui et attrapa la ceinture de son pantalon en le tirant vers moi. Mais il résistait et s'obstinait toujours à ne pas me regarder.

« Regarde moi » murmurai-je en remontant mes mains sur son torse.

« Bella » gronda-t-il « Attache moi ses foutus boutons de chemise et promis, je te dévorerais du regard » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« D'accord » grommelai-je.

J'ôtai la chemise et l'envoyait sur le sol. Je ne portais plus qu'un shorty noir en dentelle, c'était sûr, il allait me tuer. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, ses prunelles s'assombrirent lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur ma poitrine nue. Il me renversa sur le lit, écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je planta mes ongles dans son dos lorsque sa langue passa sur mes pointes durcies. Une de ses mains glissa doucement sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement.

« Tu vas me faire rater mon avion » murmura-t-il en glissant un doigt le long de mon intimité.

J'avais le sensation de me consumer au simple contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Il bascula sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me redressai et cambrai le dos lorsque ses mains remontèrent le long de mon ventre, pour venir épouser parfaitement la forme de mes seins. Il se releva aussi, son regard accrochant le mien. Un sourire ravageur étira ses lèvres lorsque je plaquais fermement mon bassin contre le sien, entamant un lent mouvement sensuel. Je glissai une main entre nos corps pour atteindre la ceinture de son jean, et déboutonnai les premiers boutons.

« Bella » haleta-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes reins « Il faut vraiment que... »

« Tais toi et fais moi l'amour » murmurais-je en glissant ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Il renforça sa prise sur mes hanches lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre. Je soupirai furieusement quand il s'écarta légèrement.

« Tu ne comptes pas me laisser en plan quand même? » demandais-je en me levant.

« Désolé bébé, mais je ne peux pas louper cette convention et je reviens dans deux jours, ça passera vite, tu verras » répondit-il en se rajustant.

J'attrapais la chemise qui se trouvait au sol et la renfilai rageusement. Je sortis de la chambre en trombe et m'asseyait sur le canapé en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. C'était totalement puéril mais je ne supportais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi plus d'une journée. C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'il ne revienne pas. Il s'accroupit devant moi avec une petite moue adorable. Je souriais malgré moi devant son air enfantin.

« Je me sauve bébé » dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses « Je t'appelle demain matin. D'accord? »

« Mouais...mais ne t'étonne pas si je viole le premier mec qui sonne à la porte » répondis-je en saisissant son menton entre mes doigts.

Il acquiesça en riant, puis m'embrassa doucement. Il colla son front au mien, les paupières closes, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il avant de se relever.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondis-je en le regardant quitter l'appartement.

Et voilà, je me retrouvais toute seule. Je ne travaillais pas ce soir, Angela devait seulement passer rapidement me déposer quelques papiers dont je devais m'occuper. Ça m'arrangeais de ne pas sortir, vu la pluie qui tombait depuis ce matin. Je filai dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Le câlin écourté entre Dem et moi m'avait donné vraiment très chaud et l'eau glacée restait mon dernier recours pour me relaxer et me rafraîchir. Une fois lavée et séchée, j'enfilai mon peignoir et retournai dans le salon. Un peu de musique et j'étais parée pour ranger l'appartement.

Je me déhanchais au rythme de la musique en nettoyant la cuisine, vêtu d'un t-shirt appartenant à Demetri et d'un de ses caleçons. Je devais être tout sauf sexy les cheveux relevés en un chignon grossier, quelques mèches collants sur mon front et mon éponge à la main.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte après avoir entendu la sonnette, et repensai à ce que j'avais dit à Demetri sur ce que je ferais au premier qui viendrait. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, prête à exploser de rire m'attendant à voir Angela. Mon visage vira au rouge lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur mon visiteur. Ses cheveux mouillés semblaient plus sombre, son regard vert émeraude plus étincelant mais son éternel sourire en coin était toujours le même. Et pour ce qui était de son effet sur moi, rien avait changé, j'avais toujours la sensation de fondre sur place.

« Euh...Sa...Salut Edward! Rentre » bredouillais-je lamentablement en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

« Salut! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère? » me demanda-t-il en me suivant jusqu'au salon.

« Non, je... » je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue « Oh merde! Je suis désolé pour ça » dis-je en me désignant d'un geste global « J'étais en plein ménage » grimaçai-je en rougissant.

« Je te trouve très sexy » lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Il écarquilla les yeux en même temps que moi, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en me lançant un sourire gêné.

« Je l'ai dit à voix haute? C'est ça? »

« On dirait » répondis-je en riant légèrement « Merci du compliment. Et si tu me disais ce qui t'amène. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis...euh..»

Je détournai le regard, repensant au soir où l'on avait été sur le point de s'embrasser. Ce baiser que j'aurais voulu mais regretté à la fois.

« Oui, et je suis désolé mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et...euh »

« Jessica » murmurai-je.

« Non, on a rompu »

« C'est vrai? » m'exclamai-je un peu trop enthousiaste « Oh...euh..pardon, je suis...non, en fait je ne suis pas désolé. Je l'ai toujours détesté et ce n'était pas une fille pour toi » ajoutai-je en grimaçant.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord et puis, elle n'est pas celle que je veux » rigola-t-il en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné « Et pour en revenir à ma présence chez toi, Demetri devait me laisser un dossier à l'hôpital, mais il a oublié » me répondit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean « Je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit de passer ici pour le récupérer sur son bureau »

« Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher » dis-je en en sortant du salon.

Le dossier était en effet posé sur son bureau, je le récupérai et rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait debout au milieu de la pièce. Il le saisit en me remerciant.

« Et bien, je vais y aller Bella »

Il se rapproche doucement de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je restai immobile, savourant ce contact. Je relevai les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'éloigna, son souffle chaud balayait mon visage, faisant virevolter des millions des papillons dans mon ventre. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Sa bouche était là, proche de la mienne, si accessible mais pourtant interdite. Il me suffisait seulement de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et je gouterais à nouveau ses lèvres si douces dans mon souvenir. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit, ou du moins plus le droit.

« Tu me manques Bella » murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore.

Je pouvais reculer. Maintenant. Refuser de faire une chose qui ne nous ferait pas seulement souffrir l'un et l'autre. Je pouvais l'empêcher. Je le devais. Alors pourquoi je ne le faisais pas? Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et passai mes bras derrière sa nuque, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant l'accès à ma langue qui le réclamait. Je mettais tout ce que j'avais dans ce baiser. L'amour que je ressentais toujours pour lui, le désir, la douleur de son absence. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse affolante, mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Je n'avais plus ressentis ça depuis si longtemps, ce sentiment d'être à sa place, de ne faire qu'un avec la personne pour qui vous respirer encore. Son odeur envahissait mes sens, je ne voyais plus que lui, ne voulait plus que lui. Nos lèvres se firent plus avides, plus pressantes. Ses mains soulevèrent délicatement mon t-shirt sur mes hanches, carressant ma peau nu. Je frissonnai à ce contact et rompis le baiser à bout de souffle. J'avais toujours les yeux clos, ne percevant que nos respirations saccadées et nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Mais qu'est ce que je venais de faire? Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en réalisant que je venais d'embrasser un autre homme que Demetri.

« Bella » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu...Tu devrais partir Edward » murmurai-je en retenant difficilement mes larmes.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et m'éloignai de lui, lui tournant le dos. Il devait partir, il le fallait. Mais le voir franchir la porte m'était insupportable.

« Tu as...raison. Pardonne moi Bella »

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, je plaquai un main sur mon cœur dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'impression de déchirement qui rendait ma respiration si douloureuse. Un sanglot m'échappa lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit. La douleur que je ressentais me ramena dix ans en arrière, seule, allongé sur mon lit, voulant mourir plutôt qu'affronter son absence une minute de plus. Non! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, pas encore, j'avais besoin de lui. Je refusais de le perdre à nouveau. Il m'était indispensable, et j'étais prête à en assumer les conséquences. Je ne pouvais pas me mentir, je l'aimais toujours. Oui. Mais c'était encore bien plus, il était ma raison de vivre, ma raison d'exister. Un besoin vital plus qu'un mot franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Reste »

J'ignorais totalement s'il était toujours là, je n'osais pas me retourner de peur de découvrir une pièce vide. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids lorsque deux bras encerclèrent ma taille, me pressant contre un corps dont je reconnu le parfum. Je me laissais aller et l'entraînait sur le sol avec moi, abandonnant la lutte contre mes larmes.

« Je suis là. Calme toi Bella »

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions? Je suis pardonné pour vous avoir fait attendre un peu plus longtemps?**

**Qui peut bien être la personne qui rattrape Bella? Hum...**

**Dites moi tout...Une petite review!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Mina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou! Tout d'abord...Désolé pour le retard! Pardon pardon! J'ai fait un blocage monstrueux, je suis rester planté devant mon pc tout les jours devant une page blanche, rien ne voulait sortir et quand j'y arrivai un peu, ça ne me plaisait pas et j'effaçai! Et j'ai eu le déclic hier soir! Enfin! Trêve de babillage, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Anne: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La suite est là. Bisous!**

**On se retrouve plus bas, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, les rayons du soleil me brouillant la vue. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières en observant la pièce. J'étais toujours allongé sur mon canapé, recouverte d'un plaid que ma mère m'avait offert. Je me redressai en passant une main sur mon visage. Mon sang semblait frapper violemment contre mes tempes, m'assourdissant complètement. Je me relevai, vacillant légèrement sur mes jambes qui me semblait peser des tonnes. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine d'où provenait un odeur de café, me donnant subitement la nausée. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, et retins ma respiration jusqu'aux toilettes, où le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac disparut. Je me rinçai la bouche avant de me brosser les dents. Je relevai le visage vers le miroir, et aperçu une jeune femme aux traits tirés et fatigués, aux yeux gonflés et rougis. J'avais devant moi le reflet de l'adolescente de 16 ans, l'image d'elle que lui avait renvoyer son miroir tous les matins pendant bien trop longtemps.

Je détournai le regard et partie dans la cuisine où je trouvai mon amie, piquant pratiquement du nez dans sa tasse de café. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Angela? » soufflai-je, la faisant sursauter.

« Oh Bella! Comment te sens tu? Tu m'as fait une peur bleu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? » me demanda-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Elle me relâcha et me servit une tasse de café que je repoussai rapidement. Les évènements de la veille m'avait apparemment retourné l'estomac. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'installa en face de moi. Elle avait les traits tirés et fatigués, et ce regard inquiet qu'elle avait bien trop souvent posé sur moi lorsque j'étais adolescente. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais pleuré dans ses bras pendant des heures.

« Bella » commença-t-elle doucement « Que s'est-il passé? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot cette nuit, et j'ai croisé Edward en arrivant »

Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom me déchirai la poitrine, mon cœur lui, me donnait l'impression de se désintégrer lentement, douloureusement. Je retins les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et inspirai fortement. Angela avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Il avait l'air d'aller mal » continua-t-elle « Il ne m'a même pas vu. Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« On s'est embrassé » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur suivit d'un léger rire. J'ouvris les yeux, regardant avec stupeur ma meilleure amie qui retenant un fou rire.

« Mais c'est génial » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

« Génial? Tu plaisantes j'espère? Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas célibataire? » m'exaspérais-je.

« Je sais bien tout ça, mais dis moi une chose. Aimes-tu encore Edward? »

« Je...je...oui » soufflais-je en baissant la tête.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, je fus pratiquement étouffé par Angela en mode hystérique. Je me figeais dans ses bras, tentant d'analyser sa réaction. Elle me relâcha, gardant ses mains sur mes épaules, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Oh Bella, c'est tell... »

Elle fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, ou plutôt la tentative de meurtre dont ce pauvre bouton était la victime. Elle disparut de la pièce pour aller ouvrir, et réapparut quelques secondes après avec Alice et Rose. Elle se précipitèrent toutes les deux sur moi pour me serrer dans leurs bras.

« Angela nous a appelé ce matin. Que s'est-il passé Bella? » me demanda Alice après s'être écarté.

Rose et elle s'installèrent à la table, attendant patiemment que je leur explique. Mais comment je pouvais avouer ça à Alice? Il s'agissait tout de même de son frère, comment allait-elle réagir? Je soupirai et quittai la pièce pour aller m'affaler sur le canapé. Mes amies furent près de moi quelques secondes après.

J'expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé sans sortir ma tête des coussins, manquant par la suite cruellement d'air. Je relevai prudemment le visage, attendant les critiques et les reproches. Euh, pourquoi Alice avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire démesuré sur les lèvres? Rose souriait également en me couvant du regard. Pour le coup, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine qui pensait avoir fait une connerie qui n'en était pas une au final.

« Oh Bella, je suis tellement heureuse » murmura Alice la voix tremblante.

Je me relevai brusquement et me reculai d'elles complètement incrédule.

« Mais vous avez fumé quoi bordel? » m'énervai-je « J'ai embrassé un homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis l'âge de mes 16 ans, je l'ai repoussé, et pour couronner le tout je ne suis pas célibataire. Vous avez trouvé l'erreur ou pas? »

J'étais à bout de nerfs, en colère contre mes amies, contre moi, contre Edward qui n'était pas resté, contre Demetri qui m'avait laissé seul. Mais au lieu de hurler, ou même de pleurer, j'explosai de rire. Le genre qui vous colle des crampes à l'estomac et qui vous fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi? Je n'en avait aucune idée. J'aperçus entres mes larmes les mines choquées de mes amies. Je me calmais tant bien que mal et m'étalai sur le canapé entre Alice et Angela.

« Je vais faire quoi les filles? Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était, mais je ne peux pas balancer cinq ans comme ça. Demetri est un homme adorable et il a toujours été là pour moi » Soupirai-je.

« On ne peut pas décider pour toi Bella » murmura Angela en prenant ma main dans la sienne « Ce que je vais te dire est absolument ringard, mais tu dois suivre ton cœur »

« Angela a raison » lâcha Rose « C'est complètement ringard » ricana-t-elle « Non, sérieusement. Nous savons toutes que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Demetri, mais c'est en restant avec lui, et en lui cachant la vérité sur tes sentiments pour Edward que tu lui en fait. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire et... »

« Hors de question! » m'énervai-je « Je refuse de le faire souffrir, c'est...c'est...je ne lui dirais rien et je resterais avec lui, le sujet est clos »

La simple pensée de faire de la peine à Dem m'était insupportable. Edward restera seulement un ami, un ami pour lequel j'éprouvai des sentiments très fort, mais rien d'autre. J'avais simplement dérailler la veille, un moment de faiblesse, voilà ce que c'était. Je congédiai les filles en douceur et filai sous la douche. Je devais me détendre, oublier le baiser qu'Edward et moi avions échangé, et ça pour le bien de mon couple.

Le téléphone sonna à l'instant où je sorti de la douche. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et parti répondre.

« Allo »

« Hey bébé » s'exclama Demetri à l'autre bout du fil.

Ma gorge se noua au son de sa voix, je me ressaisi rapidement, non sans me laisser glisser jusqu'au sol contre le mur. Je n'étais pas certaine que mes jambes acceptent de me soutenir durant notre conversation.

« Hey! Ton vol s'est bien passé? » demandai-je en essayant de respirer calmement.

« Très bien! Et toi ça a été avec Edward hier soir? »

« Oh...euh..oui. Il venu chercher un dossier et il est reparti »

J'avais horreur de mentir, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. J'avais décidé de rien dire à Demetri, et je comptais m'y tenir.

« Hum..D'accord »

Nous discutions encore quelques minutes, sans reparler d'Edward, avant qu'il ne raccroche pour rejoindre des collègues. Je restai assise sur le sol, le téléphone toujours à la main. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi jusqu'au retour de Demetri pour pouvoir enfin oublier ma trahison dans ses bras.

« Bouge toi Bella » murmurai je en secouant la tête.

C'était n'importe quoi! Je devais me secouer, j'en avais assez de me laisser abattre à chaque fois que ma vie partait dans le mauvais sens. Je me relevai rapidement, bien déterminé à ne plus me laisser aller. Oui, j'avais fait une connerie, tout le monde en faisait. J'avais eu mon lot de larmes et de souffrances pour une vie entière, c'était terminé! J'allais vivre ma vie pleinement, sans regarder en arrière. Je voulais devenir une nouvelle Bella, une Bella plus forte et plus courageuse. Je sursautai à la sonnerie du téléphone toujours au creux de ma main.

« Allo » répondis-je après avoir décroché.

« Bella, c'est Alice. Tu vas mieux?

« Beaucoup mieux, merci » répondis-je sincèrement.

« J'en suis heureuse. Je t'appelle pour te parler de quelque chose, et je n'accepterai aucun refus »

Je ne le sentais pas du tout. Je connaissais Alice depuis peu, mais j'avais déjà appris à me méfier de ses idées folles, et vu le ton qu'elle employait, j'étais déjà foutu.

POV Edward

Je devais en être à mon septième café de la journée, je n'avais plus aussi mal dormi depuis longtemps. Après mon départ de l'appartement de Bella la veille, j'avais pris ma voiture et roulé sans aucun but, pour finalement me retrouver sur le parking de l'hôpital. J'avais passé la nuit sur le canapé de mon bureau, retournant dans ma tête ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi. Ce baiser que j'avais tant espéré depuis des années, le mouvement de ses lèvres contre les miennes, son petit corps contre le mien, son odeur sucrée qui m'avait hanté depuis notre première rencontre, tout en elle m'avait manqué. Et je l'avais eu pour moi à nouveau, pendant un bref instant, mais nous nous étions appartenu l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais ressenti, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse, brisant par la même mon cœur tout juste rétabli. J'avais quitté l'appartement rapidement lorsqu'elle me l'avait demandé, non sans avoir pensé à y retourner une fois arriver au pied de l'immeuble. Pourquoi serai-je remonté? Pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir ou quelque chose dans le genre? Non, et s'il restait un espoir, même infime d'être un jour plus qu'un ami pour elle, je ferai tout pour ça.

L'heure de rentrer chez moi était pratiquement arrivé, et je n'avais aucune idée de se que j'allais faire. Aller voir Bella me paraissait mal venu, et être repoussé à nouveau serait bien trop douloureux. Aller voir ma sœur et mes amis étaient de loin la pire des choses, Alice lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ses yeux à peine posés sur moi, je serai bon pour un interrogatoire.

« Salut Ed »

Je relevai les yeux vers la porte où se trouvait ma mère et ma sœur. Et merde! Toutes les deux réunies, j'étais foutu. Je me levai pour aller les embrasser, et les invitais à s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? » demandai-je.

« Nous devons te parler de quelque chose » répondit ma mère « Mais tout d'abord, tout va bien Edward? »

« Oui, tout va bien » menti-je.

Elle et ma sœur échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Elle était au courant et le pire, c'était que ça ne m'étonnait pas.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, donc oublié tout de suite » lâchai-je calmement.

« Tu es sûr mon chéri? »

« Certain. De quoi vouliez vous me parler! » répondis-je d'une voix un peu trop sèche.

« OK Ed » s'exclama ma sœur en levant les yeux au ciel « On voulait simplement te prévenir que tu venais manger chez les parents à Forks ce weekend, et ne me dit pas que tu bosses, j'ai vérifier auprès de ta secrétaire. Il y aura Rose et Emmett »

Elle se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la porte sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai failli oublier » rigola Alice en se tournant vers moi « Bella et Demetri seront là aussi »

J'ouvrais la bouche sans savoir quoi dire alors qu'elles sortaient de mon bureau. J'allai voir Bella, qui serait accompagné de son compagnon. Comment allait-elle réagir lorsque nous serions face à face? Et notre baiser? Comptait-elle en parler à Demetri? Et moi, comment allais-je gérer sa présence? Il était celui qui m'empêchait d'être à nouveau avec elle? Celui pour lequel elle m'avait repoussé la veille?

Je passai une main sur mon visage en soupirant, tout pourrait être si simple, si facile. J'aimais Bella depuis la seconde où j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, et elle m'aimait toujours, je le savais, je l'avais senti dans sa façon de m'embrasser, de me regarder. On était amoureux l'un de l'autre, alors pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas être ensemble?

* * *

**Alors? Verdict?**

**A votre avis comment va se passer le repas chez les Cullen?**

**Dîtes moi tout...une petite review! J'adore!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Mina :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde! Me voilà avec le chapitre 11! Désolé pour l'attente, mais avec 2 enfants à m'occuper dont un qui me ramène de l'école des petits copains qui grattouillent la tête et une crève carabinée pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi!**

**Passons à vos reviews...Merci beaucoup, j'ai dépassé les 100 et je suis vraiment très contente! Vous êtes super :) Je vous adores!**

**Merci également pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris!**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**Anne: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! La suite est là! Bisous.**

**Elle: Coucou! Oui le site a eu quelques petits soucis qui semblent s'être arrangé! Bisous**

**Dragybuss: Coucou! Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bisous.**

**Je vous retrouve plus bas...Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« T'es prête bébé? » me demanda Demetri derrière la porte close de la salle de bain.

« Bientôt » m'agaçai-je pour la dixième fois en moins d'une heure.

Je devais bien l'admettre, j'étais enfermé dans cette pièce depuis un bout de temps, et j'étais également prête depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à tourner cette fichue poignée pour sortir, j'étais assise sur le rebord de la baignoire à contempler mon reflet dans le miroir. Je venais de passer la pire semaine de ma vie, je m'étais promise de ne pas me laisser aller, d'être forte et d'affronter mes problèmes la tête haute. Et pourtant lorsque Demetri était revenu, j'avais passé plus de temps à fixer le sol qu'à le regarder lui, ou à filer au _Memories _pour faire je ne sais quoi dès que je le pouvais. Alors je tentai de me persuader que je ne mentais pas vraiment, j'omettais seulement un détail de mon entrevue avec Edward. Et maintenant, un démon prénommé Alice m'avait pratiquement menacé d'un tas de choses si je ne venais pas à ce fichu repas chez ses parents à Forks. Et j'allais devoir affronter Edward, avec Demetri à mes côtés. Mon dieu! J'étais foutu!

« T'es prête? »

« Ouais, j'arrive » soupirai-je en me levant « Courage Bella » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je pouvais le faire, ce n'était qu'un repas, et Edward et moi ne serions pas seul. Tout allait parfaitement bien se passer. Je me répétais plusieurs fois cette phrase en sortant de la salle de bain, et rejoignis Demetri qui m'attendait près de la porte d'entrée. Je trouvais mon homme beau, mais vêtu d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'un jean noir, il était carrément époustouflant. J'avais l'air bien fade à ses cotés avec mon slim noir et ma tunique couleur chocolat. Lui, avait attaché ses cheveux en une demi queue absolument nickel, alors que j'avais tenté de rassembler les miens en un chignon grossier. Le peu de confiance en moi que j'avais rassemblé en sortant de la salle de bain s'évanouit aussitôt devant notre différence si flagrante. Pourquoi tombais-je toujours amoureuse de garçon si différent de moi?

« Dem...je...je ne veux pas y...aller » bafouillai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi bébé? » dit-il en glissant un doigt sous mon menton « Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Bella » finit-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien.

Je pouvais lui dire. Maintenant. Peut-être me pardonnerait-il? Mais s'il ne le faisait pas? Je le perdrais. Non! Je ne pouvais pas, il en était hors de question.

« Non...ça va. Excuse moi chéri, je suis juste nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer les parents d'Edward et Alice » mentis-je en me détestant un peu plus.

« Tout ce passera bien, j'en suis certain Bella » rigola-t-il.

Je lui adressai un sourire forcé, et le suivit hors de l'appartement. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Demetri semblait songeur alors qu'anxieuse me correspondait mieux. Edward et moi étions aussi fautif l'un que l'autre pour notre baiser, et le voir aujourd'hui était au dessus de mes forces. Dem trouvait déjà étrange que je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine, alors si en plus, j'avais refusé d'assister à ce repas, il serait devenu bien trop soupçonneux.

Nous nous garions devant la villa des Cullen, je descendais de la voiture et me figeai en apercevant un véhicule.

« Qu'est ce que ton père fait ici Bella? » me demanda Dem en me rejoignant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » murmurai-je au moment où la porte de la villa s'ouvrait.

Alice courait...non...sautillait jusqu'à nous, le visage illuminé par un immense sourire.

« Vous voilà enfin! » s'exclama-t-elle en nous serrant dans ses bras.

« Euh Alice? Pourquoi la voiture de mon père est là? » demandai-je inquiète.

« Ma mère l'a invité voyons » répondit-elle comme si c'était logique.

Elle m'expliqua rapidement qu'ils s'étaient croisé pendant leurs courses, puis discuter un peu et une chose en entraînant une autre, mon père se trouvait en ce moment dans la même pièce que mon amour de vacance.

Je soufflais un bon coup et suivit Alice et Demetri dans la maison, elle nous conduisit directement dans le salon où se trouvait déjà tout le monde. Bon nous étions les derniers, ce qui expliquait l'accueil d'Alice.

Emmett vint m'embrasser bruyamment, suivit de Rosalie qui m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement, de Jasper et de mon père. Edward et ses parents n'étaient pas présent. Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'interroger Alice, elle m'entraîna vers la cuisine. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, me poussa dans la pièce et reparti. Quelle lâcheuse!

Les absents se trouvaient là. La mère d'Edward s'avança vers moi avec un grand sourire. Elle était aussi grande que moi, les cheveux couleur caramel, les mêmes yeux verts qu'Edward, un visage en forme de cœur et aux traits très doux. C'était vraiment une très belle femme. Elle me serra contre elle, me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Je lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte en jetant un regard perdu à Edward qui se tenait près de son père.

Elle me relâcha doucement et posa ses mains sur mes joues, ses yeux humides fixant les miens.

« Oh Bella! Je suis tellement heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance. Tu es une femme magnifique, Edward avait raison » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

« Euh, merci. Je...je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi Mme Cullen » répondis-je troublée.

« Oh non Bella. Appelle moi Esmé s'il te plait »

« D'accord Esmé » murmurai-je avant qu'elle ne me relâche.

Le père d'Edward nous rejoignit, il était aussi grand que lui, les cheveux blond et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair. Il était également très beau, c'était de famille apparemment.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle. Je suis également ravie de te rencontrer » dit-il en saisissant mes mains dans les siennes.

« De même Carlisle » répondis-je en rougissant.

« Bien! Nous allons vous laisser discuter » chuchota Esmé en entraînant son mari hors de la cuisine.

Nous y étions, le moment où j'allais devoir affronter la situation sans échappatoire possible. J'étais adulte, je pouvais le faire.

« Je suis désolé »

Nous avions parler en même temps en s'avançant l'un vers l'autre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux, alors que la nervosité chez moi se traduisait par l'acharnement de mes dents sur ma lèvre. Et la pauvre était malmenée à cet instant.

« Pardonne moi Bella pour l'autre soir » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue « Je n'aurais jamais dut t'em... »

« Non » le coupai-je « C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, et de toute manière, il faut être deux pour ces choses là. On a fait une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus Edward, n'en parlons plus »

Ma gorge était sèche et nouée, et l'avoir si proche de moi encore une fois mettait mes choix à rude épreuve. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et il referma ses bras autour de moi, me serrant contre son torse. Je lui rendit son étreinte en retenant difficilement mes larmes...encore une fois.

« Bella »

Nous nous écartions vivement en nous retournant vers la porte. Mon père venait d'entrer, et à en juger par ces sourcils froncés et son regard fixé sur moi, il était de mauvaise humeur. Edward s'éclipsa après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front.

« Qu'es-tu entrain de faire jeune fille? » s'énerva-t-il en se plaçant devant moi.

« Absolument rien te concernant Charlie » répondis-je d'une voix sèche.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas seulement l'air embêté par la situation entre Edward et moi, autre chose semblait occuper ses pensées. On avait beau ne pas parler souvent, je connaissais mon père mieux que quiconque.

« Papa? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » soufflai-je.

« Renée a appelé » lâcha-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je me raidis à sa réponse, le simple fait de prononcer son prénom ,faisait remonté bien trop de mauvais souvenir. Je ravalai le flot d'insultes qui envahissait ma bouche, et soupirai fortement.

« Que...hum...voulait-elle? »

« M'annoncer qu'elle allait se marier, elle m'a invité et... »

« Tu plaisantes? » criai-je malgré moi « Elle t'a invité pour faire quoi papa? Pour te balancer son bonheur au visage? Pour te montrer à quel point elle est heureuse sans nous? »

J'avais le souffle court et les larmes que j'avais retenu avaient inondées mes joues. Cette femme était le mal incarné, et elle avait décidé de nous pourrir la vie, même 10 ans après. J'avais la tête qui tournait, ma vue troublée par mes larmes n'arrangeait rien.

« Écoute ma chérie, tu... »

« Tout va bien? » demanda une voix inquiète.

Edward venait de franchir la porte et se précipita vers moi en voyant mon visage. Je me retrouvai à nouveau contre son torse, et sans aucune envie de le repousser. Je calai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, serrant le dos de sa chemise entre mes doigts.

« Je m'étais...juré de ne...plus jamais pleurer, je n'en...peux...plus Edward » murmurai-je la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

« Ça va aller Bella. Calme toi » répondit-il en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

« Bébé? »

Je relevai le visage pour apercevoir celui de Demetri. Trouver sa petite amie dans les bras de son ex aurait dût le mettre en colère. Alors pourquoi seul la tristesse semblait imprégner son regard? Je me dégageai de l'étreinte d'Edward pour me précipiter dans les bras de Dem. J'avais l'impression d'être une véritable girouette par moment.

POV Edward

Je restai immobile, regardant le couple que formait Bella et Demetri. Ils semblaient être fait l'un pour l'autre, se complétant sur bien des plans. Elle, si douce, si fragile. Lui, protecteur, tendre et si présent pour celle qu'il aimait.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en lui souriant, et se tourna vers moi en me soufflant un « Merci ». Ma mère nous appela pour passer à table, et je surpris le regard froid du chef Swan. Je pouvais le comprendre, sa fille avait souffert à cause de moi en un sens. Il avait affronter la douleur de Bella seul, et en avait surement souffert aussi.

Le repas était assez calme, ma mère posa un nombre incalculable de questions à Bella, auquel celle-ci répondit toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Emmett passait son temps à me lancer des regards appuyés, faisant voyager ses yeux entre Bella et Demetri. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais il allait me le payer.

« Alors comme ça, toi et mon gendre vous travaillez dans le même hôpital? » lâcha le père de Bella.

Il me fallu quelques secondes et un coup de pied de la part d'Alice pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Euh, oui Mr Swan, c'est bien ça » répondis-je en soutenant son regard.

« Et bien le monde est vraiment petit » s'exclama-t-il en regardant Demetri « Si tu avais su, tu aurais certainement demander à être muté » rigola-t-il, me laissant bouche bée.

Je vis Bella lâcher ses couverts et fixer son père d'un regard glacial. Elle s'apprêtait à parler, peut-être même à hurler lorsque Demetri la devança.

« Non Charlie » dit-il calmement « Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Ça aurait été privé Bella d'être enfin libérer de ses cauchemars, de vraiment sourire, et par dessus tout, je l'aurais privé d'être vraiment heureuse »

Pour celui qui avait des doutes sur les sentiments de Demetri envers Bella, il pouvait être rassuré. Cet homme était réellement fou d'elle, et son bonheur semblait passé avant son bonheur à lui.

Charlie baissa les yeux en marmonnant, à l'instant où Alice se levai pour aider ma mère à débarrasser. Rose et Bella se joignirent à elles, et disparurent rapidement dans la cuisine. Nous nous retrouvions entre homme, et aucun de nous n'ouvrit la bouche...enfin jusqu'à Emmett.

« Allez les mecs! On se déride un peu » rigola-t-il.

Mon père pouffa discrètement suivit de près par mon ricanement et celui de Demetri. On pouvait toujours compter sur Em' pour détendre l'atmosphère. En buvant le café, les filles parlaient shopping et les hommes boulot, ce n'était absolument pas stéréotypée! Mon regard dérivait de temps à autre vers Bella, que je surpris plusieurs fois entrain de me regarder. Elle me souriait en rougissant et détournait le regard. J'avais l'impression d'être un ado complètement idiot qui craquait sur la petite amie d'un de ses potes. Ça me bouffait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle, mais si la voir était la seule chose qui m'était permise, alors il fallait que je m'en contente, même si c'était dur.

POV Bella

Il était l'heure de retourner à Seattle, et je n'en avait pas vraiment envie, rester à Forks un jour de plus m'aurait plut. Mais j'avais la bar a ouvrit même si Angela m'avait proposé de se débrouiller seule, et rester chez mon père après son comportement était impensable. J'avais dit en revoir à tout le monde, excepté Edward qui discutait avec Emmett dans la salon. Je les rejoignit après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de me retrouver avec lui dans la même pièce, mais Em' serait là, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se passe quoi que soit. J'entrais dans le salon pour découvrir Edward et Emmett assis côte à côte sur la canapé. Ce dernier avait un bras posé sur les épaules d'Edward qui fixait le sol. Je me raclai doucement la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, me faisant sourire par leur réaction.

« Je vais vous laisser » annonça Emmett en passant à côté de moi pour sortir.

Je m'avançai vers Edward, et remarquai qu'il fixait à nouveau le sol.

« Tout va bien? » demandai-je doucement en posant une main sur son bras.

« Oui Bella, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-il en relevant les yeux « Tu venais me dire en revoir? »

« Et oui! Il y a de la route et je dois ouvrir le bar ce soir. Passe si tu as le temps...enfin...je veux dire...si tu n'as rien d'autre...à faire » bafouillai-je bêtement.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas Bella, tout dépendra de l'heure à laquelle je rentrerais » répondit-il avant de m'embrassant sur la joue « Peut-être à ce soir alors »

« Euh..d'accord...peut-être » murmurai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Sa réponse m'avait blessé, pourtant il n'y avait rien eu de froid dans sa voix, ni dans son regard. Il ne savait pas, tout simplement, et moi je me sentais mal. Ma résolution d'être plus forte, était bien trop malmené et paraissait bien difficile à tenir.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, un silence lourd. J'avais fermé les yeux un instant pour échapper à ce sentiment de malaise que je ressentais et avait fini par m'endormir.

La soirée au _Memories_ se passa comme dans un rêve, un mauvais rêve. Edward n'était pas venu, Demetri était resté toute la soirée avec Ben derrière la bar. J'avais surpris son regard sur moi à plusieurs reprises, ses sourires tristes et son air résigné. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui me nouai l'estomac et qui se renforça encore lorsqu'il demanda à Ben et Angela de nous laisser fermer seul.

« Et voilà Dem, on peut rentrer! » annonçai-je après avoir fermé à clef mon bureau.

Je le rejoignis dans la salle, et le trouvai appuyé contre le bar, les yeux fermés. Mon estomac se serra encore plus, me donnant la nausée et mon cœur se mit à battre bien trop fort, bien trop douloureusement.

« Demetri? » murmurai-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit les yeux, me dévoilant ses prunelles bleu emplies de douceur et de tristesse. Je cessai de respirer lorsqu'une larme glissa sur sa joue, et qu'il posa sa main sur la mienne.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle Bella » murmura-t-il « Qu'on parle de nous » finit-il, me déchirant par la même le cœur.

« Ne fait pas ça » l'implorais-je dans un souffle.

* * *

**Rohhhh, la sadique!**

**Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? La réaction de Charlie? Notre Demetri?**

**Je veux tout savoir...une petite review pour me le dire!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Mina =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou Tout le monde! =)**

**Pardon pardon pardon pour l'attente! Mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire ce chapitre! Mais le voilà enfin! La discussion Bella/ Demetri...**

**Tout d'abord merci du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! J'adore! =) Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre et je voulais poster tout de suite, vu que je vous fais déjà poiroter depuis un moment donc pardon de ne pas répondre à vos reviews! Mais je les adore!**

**Bonne lecture...et comme d'hab les perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!**

**On se retrouve plus bas!**

**

* * *

**

POV Demetri

Elle était là, si proche de moi. Ses grands yeux chocolats m'implorant de ne pas faire se qu'elle craignait. Je l'aimais tant, cette jeune femme forte et si fragile à la fois. J'étais tombé sous son charme à la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. J'étais tombé amoureux de son sourire, de sa douceur, de cette habitude qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Tout en elle m'avait séduit, même cette blessure qu'elle avait tenté de cacher. Et elle m'aimait, je le savais, mais pas autant que lui. Elle en souffrait, et je refusais d'être l'obstacle qui l'empêchait de revivre à nouveau. Edward avait toujours fait partit d'elle, et j'en étais conscient depuis toutes ces années.

« Je t'en supplie Demetri » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

J'essuyais la larme qui glissait sur sa joue, et laissai ma main sur celle-ci.

« Je refuse d'être la cause de tes larmes Bella »

« Alors ne fais pas ça » répondit-elle en baissant la tête « Ne pars pas »

Sa voix tremblante et ses larmes me donnaient simplement envie d'oublier ce que j'avais décider, et de la serrer contre moi, de lui promettre de ne jamais la laisser. La garder à jamais, être égoïste. Mais je ne l'étais pas, et Bella passait avant tout.

« J'ai toujours su que je ne serais qu'une petite période de ta vie » commençai-je « J'ai pensé partir à plusieurs reprises, mais pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas Bella. Bien au contraire, je t'aimais trop et je t'aime toujours... »

« Alors pourquoi? » me coupa-t-elle en criant.

Elle s'éloigna de moi en reculant, ses bras serrant son corps de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai su que je te perdrais lorsque tu as retrouvé Edward, ce n'était qu'une question de temps Bella » murmurai-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Je t'aime Demetri » souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais, mais tu l'aimes davantage, tu l'as toujours aimé. Tu refuse de me faire souffrir, alors tu restes. Et ça je le refuse, je refuse de te regarder... »

« Ne m'abandonne pas, ne fait pas ça » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Je ne te t'abandonne pas ma Bella, je te libère. La vie t'offre une seconde chance, ne la laisse pas passer »

« C'est toi ma vie » cria-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi « C'est toi! Tu m'entends? »

Elle était en colère, contre moi, contre elle. Moi, je remerciais le destin de l'avoir mise sur mon chemin. Elle était, et elle resterait la femme de ma vie.

« C'est faux et je l'accepte. Tu préfèrerais être malheureuse avec moi, tout sauf me faire souffrir. Pense à toi Bella, à ton bonheur »

« Je ne suis pas parfaite Demetri » cria-t-elle « Je l'ai embrassé! J'ai embrassé Edward! Et toi tu veux que je sois heureuse alors que je t'es trahie »

Je souriais à sa révélation.

« Je m'en doutais Bella » répondis-je « J'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et je ne t'en veux pas »

Et c'était la vérité. J'avais moi même envoyer Edward chez nous. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle et lui se retrouveraient seuls. J'avais espéré que Bella réaliserait d'elle même ce que j'avais toujours su et qu'elle me quitterait. Mais sa gentillesse et son refus de me faire de la peine avait pris le dessus.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Demetri » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Tu as toujours été une tête de mule » souris-je tristement en m'approchant d'elle « Pardonne moi Bella, ne m'en veux pas » murmurais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur son front.

Je m'éloignais d'elle la gorge serrée, je n'avais pas envie de la laisser, mais il le fallait. Pour elle. Pour moi. Nous avions été heureux, je l'avais aimé de toute mon âme, et elle ferait toujours partit de moi, comme Edward faisait partit d'elle depuis toujours.

Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard d'elle, de ses larmes glissant lentement sur ses joues rosies. Je reculai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrait, résistant contre l'envie de retourner près d'elle pour lui promettre de ne jamais partir. Elle restait immobile au milieu de la pièce, son regard me suppliant de rester. Je me détournai de la femme qui détenait mon cœur entre ses mains et quittait le_ Memories._

POV Edward

Mais quel con! J'étais vraiment le dernier des abrutis. Bella m'avait demandé de passer la voir au bar et j'étais resté chez moi à me morfondre sur mon amour de jeunesse inaccessible.

Il était 4 heures du matin, et le sommeil avait apparemment décider de déserter mon appart pour la nuit. Je me levai pour la énième fois de mon canapé pour...pour faire quoi? Bonne question! Je tournais en rond pratiquement à m'en donner le tournis.

Je sursautais lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, et vérifiais à nouveau l'heure pour être certain de ne pas m'être planté. Et bien non. Mais qui pouvait bien se pointer chez les gens à 4 heures du mat bordel? Pas que je dormais, mais quand même!

J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant la personne sur mon palier. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux rougis et brillants.

« Demetri? Tout va bien? » demandai-je inquiet.

« Je...je suis désolé de débarquer à cet heure là Edward » soupira-t-il « Et pour être honnête, je ne comprend même pas ce que je fous là »

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, mais c'est pour elle. Et c'est elle qui compte » lâcha-t-il, m'embrouillant encore plus.

« Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes Demetri » avouais-je.

« Je pensais aller voir Angela mais...tu es celui qui lui faut, celui dont elle a besoin maintenant Edward » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux « Bella est seule au _Memories_ et...je viens de...rompre avec elle. Alors maintenant tu vas t'habiller, la rejoindre et...prendre soin d'elle »

Ils avaient rompus. Ils devaient se sentir mal aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et moi la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était que Bella était libre. J'étais vraiment un salopard par moment.

« Demetri...tu...vous »

Je ne pouvais pas finir cette phrase, simplement parce que j'ignorais ce qu'on disait à un homme qui venait de quitter la femme qu'il aimait pour qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre.

« Si tu la blesses de quelque manière que ce soit, je m'occuperais de toi personnellement Edward » lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant déjà.

Il avait disparut bien avant que je ne retrouve l'usage de la parole. J'avais toujours la main posé sur la poignée de la porte, et le regard perdu dans le vide. Je devais réagir. Je devais la rejoindre. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle à cet instant. Je filai dans ma chambre et m'habillai rapidement.

J'étais arrivé devant le _Memories _depuis déjà un moment, je restai appuyé contre la porte glacé du bar, hésitant à entrer. Comment pourrais-je affronter la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cause d'un autre? Elle avait déjà trop pleuré, enduré trop de déception, et moi je restai figé à l'extérieur du bar, alors que je crevai d'envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Je prenais une grande inspiration et poussai la porte. Bella était assisse sur le sol, le dos contre le bar. Elle tourna le visage vers moi et ferma les yeux lorsqu'une larme glissa sur sa joue. Je la rejoignis et m'accroupie face à elle.

« Que fait-tu là Edward? » murmura-t-elle.

« Demetri est passé me voir...je suis désolé Bella » répondis-je en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son front « Lève toi, je te ramène chez toi »

« Non! » s'écria-t-elle « Je ne veux pas, il ne se sera pas là et ça fait...trop mal »

« Alors viens chez moi » lâchai-je sans réfléchir « Je dormirais sur le canapé »

Elle s'apprêtait à protester lorsque je lui intimait de se taire.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Bella. Laisse ta voiture ici, on la récupérera demain »

Je l'aidai à se relever et récupérai son sac posé sur le bar. Elle semblait épuisée, et je le comprenais.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant, Bella ne m'adressa pas un regard et n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche. Une fois dans l'appartement, je la conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre, lui donna un t-shirt pour dormir et lui souhaita bonne nuit sans un seul mot de sa part. Il était 5h lorsque je me laissai tomber encore habillé sur le canapé, et le sommeil ne semblait toujours pas d'actualité. De toute manière, comment aurais-je pu m'endormir en sachant Bella dans la pièce à côté et qui plus est malheureuse.

Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention, je me retournai pour découvrir Bella dans mon t-shirt qui lui arrivait sous les fesses. Je déglutis difficilement et baissai les yeux lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de moi.

« Dors avec moi...s'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux pour tomber sur les siens emplies de larmes. Je me levai sans hésiter et refermai mes bras autour d'elle. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et enfouit son visage contre mon torse. Je la soulevai doucement et l'emmenant dans ma chambre pour la déposer sur mon lit. J'hésitai un instant avant d'enlever mon jean et ma chemise et m'allongeais près d'elle. Elle se blottit contre moi, faisant remonter des souvenirs. Repensez à ces moments là ces dix dernières années avait été une pure torture alors qu'à cet instant, je me sentais plus vivant que jamais encore plus que lorsque nous nous étions embrassés. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant de bonheur et finit par m'endormir, avec dans mes bras la femme que j'avais toujours aimé.

Je fus réveiller par un mouvement sur mon torse, j'ouvris les yeux et découvrir une main dessinant des petits cercles sur ma peau. Je tournai la tête vers Bella et malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse pas encore jour, je remarquai son regard perdu dans le vide.

« Bella? » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Il est partit » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce « Il est partit parce je suis toujours amoureuse de toi »

Mon cœur rata un battement à ces mots. Elle m'aimait toujours. Vraiment.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier? » souffla-t-elle en relevant le visage vers moi.

« Tout ce que je sais Bella c'est...que je ne t'es pas oublié non plus. J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour depuis ces dix dernières années. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de te sortir de ma tête mais...je n'ai pas pu. Je t'aime toujours si ce n'es plus que lorsque nous étions des gosses »

« Montre moi Edward » murmura-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du mien « Je veux me souvenir de nous et ne plus pleurer quand ça arrive »

Sa phrase s'acheva sur mes lèvres, et le soupir de bonheur qui m'échappa caressa sa langue lorsqu'elle rejoignit la mienne. Je la basculai doucement sur le dos et me plaçai au dessus d'elle sans rompre notre baiser. Elle nouait ses bras derrière mon cou et colla encore plus son corps au mien. Ce fut moi qui m'écartai de ses lèvres, à regret.

« Bella » murmurai-je « Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes »

« Aucun risque « répondit-elle dans un souffle avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

C'était tellement bon de la sentir à nouveau contre moi, et de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas me repousser. Je basculai sur le dos, l'entraînant avec moi. Elle se redressa et ôta son t-shirt, me dévoilant sa poitrine parfaite. Je me sentis durci immédiatement lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient brillant et noircis par le désir, elle se saisit de mes mains pour les poser sur sa taille et les accompagna doucement pour les emmener effleurer ses seins. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant doucement mon prénom lorsque mes doigts caressèrent ses pointes durcies. Je glissai mes mains dans son dos et ramenai son corps contre le mien pour ensuite la basculer et la surplomber de nouveau. Elle ne portait plus qu'une petite culotte en dentelle que je lui enlevai rapidement. Elle était maintenant nue devant moi, ses boucles brunes étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, se respiration était rapide et son regard me criait de lui faire l'amour. Et à cet instant, j'aurais aimé que le temps se suspende pour pouvoir contempler indéfiniment cette femme magnifique que j'avais enfin retrouvé. La dernière fois que j'avais perçu cette lueur de désir dans ses yeux, nous étions des enfants, elle était partit et j'avais cru mourir le même jour.

« Fais moi l'amour Edward » murmura-t-elle.

J'enlevais mon boxer fébrilement, ça me semblait si irréel d'être avec elle. Mais si normal à la fois. C'était un sentiment étrange.

Mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes avec douceur. Ce baiser avait un goût de passion retrouvé, et j'y mis tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules, y plantant ses ongles lorsque j'entamai une friction entre nos deux sexes. Je glissai ma main entre nos corps pour aller caresser son intimité, elle se cambra en gémissant et entoura mes hanches de ses jambes.

« Maintenant » souffla-t-elle « Viens »

A ce mot, je la pénétrais en douceur, savourant le plaisir d'être en elle. Nos regards s'accrochèrent alors que j'accélérais mes mouvements, butant au fond de son ventre à chaque coup de rein. Elle était magnifique avec ses joues rosies et ses yeux chocolats pétillants de désir. Elle les ferma en plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque je sentis les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de moi, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme à mon tour, me déversant en elle dans une dernière poussée.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, et mon regard se fixa à ses prunelles chocolat. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge en réalisant que nous avions fait l'amour à peine quelques heures après sa rupture avec Demetri. Et si elle regrettait? Si je la perdais à nouveau?

Un effleurement sur ma joue me sortit de mes pensées, Bella venait d'y poser ses doigts et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, balayant mes craintes en une seconde.

« Je t'aime » murmurai-je.

J'avais pensé ces mots tellement fort qu'ils m'avaient échappé. Elle se figea un instant avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant tendrement, sa main toujours plaqué sur ma joue glissa derrière ma tête pour approfondir notre baiser. Ce fut elle qui s'écarta la première, et le sourire qui éclairait son visage à cet instant était la plus belle chose qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

« Je t'aime aussi »

* * *

**Alors? Suis-je pardonné pour l'attente? * Petite moue tristounette ***

**Ce chapitre vous a plu? Bon, j'ai toujours autant de mal avec les lemons! Je fais un blocage monstrueux dès que j'en écrit un! Désolé!**

**Dîtes moi tout dans une petite review!**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =) **


	13. Note

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre! Je sais que la suite tarde à venir et sachez que je n'es pas du tout abandonné cette fiction ni les autres que j'écris mais j'ai quelques soucis d'ordre personnel et familial en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps d'écrire et ça me saoule royalement! Croyez moi! Je vous promet de faire au plus vite pour publier un nouveau chapitre! =) En espérant que vous serez toujours au rendez vous!**

**Voilà! Encore désolé, vraiment, ça m'ennuie beaucoup!**

**Je vous embrasse très fort et vous dit à bientôt! Promis!**

**Pollypocket :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà après...bah plus d'un mois d'absence! Oups! Comme je l'es expliqué sur la note que j'ai publié, soucis familiaux! Mais j'ai décidé de les mettre de côté un instant pour pouvoir vous publier un chapitre! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées une review, et mise en alerte et favoris! Ça me touche! J'adore!**

**Je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer! Ça n'as pas changé!**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir le visage paisible de Bella. Elle était allongé sur le ventre, les paupières closes et la respiration régulière. Ses boucles brunes étaient éparpillées sur son dos nu. Mon cœur s'emballa en repensant que nous étions à nouveau un couple, qu'elle et moi formions un ''nous''. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas la réveiller quand une main se posa sur mon poignet. Bella me souriait, son regard encore ensommeillé plongé dans le mien.

« Où te sauves-tu? » murmura-t-elle.

« Préparer ton petit déjeuné » répondis-je au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement « Bouge pas, je chasse l'intrus et je suis tout à toi »

« J'y compte bien » rigola-t-elle doucement.

J'enfilai un boxer et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris à la volée. Je me figeai devant les mines inquiètes de Ben et Angela.

« Sait-tu où se trouve Bella? Je t'en supplie, dit moi oui » lâcha cette dernière en joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Euh...oui, elle est ici » répondis-je hésitant.

« Dieu soit loué » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant avec son fiancé sur les talons « Oh! Et au passage, tu es toujours aussi craquant au réveil? »

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins? » s'offusqua Ben en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh ça va, je me renseigne c'est tout » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souriais devant ce petit bout de femme qui me rappelait ma surexcité de sœur et les invitait à s'installer dans le salon. Bella nous rejoignit avant que je n'es pu la prévenir de l'arrivée de ses amis. Elle avait enfilé ma chemise de la veille, et ses cheveux était relevés en un chignon rapide. Elle était sublime et encore plus désirable que d'habitude. Angela se précipita dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles Bella, j'ai appelé Demetri...je suis désolé ma chérie » murmura-t-elle « Comment te sens-tu? »

« Je vais bien, rassure toi. J'ai...compris ses raisons » répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

Elle se tourna vers moi et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Elle releva les yeux et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de retourner son attention vers ses amis.

« J'en ai assez de me prendre la tête à longueur de journée, assez de me poser mille et une questions sur ce que je devrais faire de ma vie. Je vais faire ce que je veux et non pas ce que je devrais » Elle posa ses yeux chocolat sur moi « Je t'aime Edward et c'est toi, ça l'as toujours été » murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime » soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Je n'avais plus le moindre doute, elle voulait un ''Nous'' autant que moi. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, et j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle soit la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

POV Bella

Assez. J'en avais assez de faire ce qui semblait bien au yeux des autres, aux yeux de mon père. J'allais revivre, enfin. Et je le devais à Demetri, il avait fait ce qui m'était impossible.

Angela et Ben étaient restés avec nous une grande partie de la matinée avant de rentrer chez eux. Ma meilleure amie m'avait fait promettre de parler de tout et n'importe quoi si cela pouvait me faire du bien. Je devais retourner chez moi, j'espérai y trouver Demetri. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps la veille de parler de ce que nous allions faire pour l'appartement, et je voulais m'assurer que celui qui avait partager ma vie ces cinq dernières années allait toujours en faire partie.

J'avais remis mes vêtements de la veille, Edward devait partir à l'hôpital prendre sa garde jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il me raccompagna jusqu'au _Memories_ pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture.

« Tu es certaine que ça va aller? » me demanda-t-il en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien » répondis-je en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque.

Il me serra contre lui, et posa doucement une main sur ma joue. Son regard émeraude balayait mon visage tendrement et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi me serra le cœur. J'avais peur que tout ça ne soit encore qu'un rêve, que tout ce que je ressentais en cet instant ne s'évapore en un battement de paupière. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me rassura et chassa mes doutes sur cette réalité incertaine. Je ne dormais pas, il était bien là, me prouvant dans un simple baiser à quel point il m'aimait. Ma vie prenait une tournure que j'avais espéré si longtemps, qu'on m'avait arraché si vite.

« On se voit demain? » souffla-t-il en s'écartant doucement.

« Tu voudras peut-être dormir après une nuit à l'hôpital? » répondis-je en souriant.

« Aucun risque » rigola-t-il « A demain »

« A demain » acquiesçai-je avant de m'installer dans ma voiture.

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin si craquant et repartit vers la sienne. Je soupirai en réalisant que la journée risquait d'être longue et compliqué. J'arrivais à l'appartement avec la gorge nouée, les battements de mon cœur ne m'avaient jamais semblé si rapide, si douloureux. Il eut quelques ratés lorsque j'ouvris la porte déjà déverrouillé, Demetri était assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains et plusieurs valises à ses pieds. J'avais envie de me précipiter vers lui, de me blottir dans ses bras et de trouver les mots pour qu'il me pardonne de l'avoir blessé à ce point, d'avoir passé ses dernières années à ces côtés en aimant pourtant un autre homme.

Il releva doucement les yeux, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je remarquai alors un cadre sur la table basse, une photo de nous deux prises deux ans auparavant. Angela l'avait prise lors de notre anniversaire de rencontre que nous avions fêté au _Memories_. Il me serrait contre lui, la façon que nous avions de nous regarder ne trompait pas. Nous nous aimions, vraiment. Demetri posa ses doigts sur la photo en riant légèrement, me sortant par la même de mes souvenirs.

« Je voulais te demander de m'épouser ce soir là » chuchota-t-il en se levant.

« Quoi? » hoquetai-je en cessant de respirer.

Il avait voulut me demander de...de... mais...

« Mais tu t'es réveillé en sursaut la veille » continua-t-il « Tu as prononcé son prénom, alors je n'es pas pu Bella »

« Demetri, je suis dé... »

« Non » me coupa-t-il « Moi, je ne le suis pas. Je ne regrette pas ces années passées avec toi mais tout ça me semblait plus simple hier. Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait mais...une part de moi aimerait que tu n'es jamais retrouvé Edward »

Il se rapprocha de moi, attrapant ma main pour la poser contre sa joue. C'était tellement naturel d'être proche de lui, si facile.

« Es-tu heureuse Bella? » souffla-t-il en souriant tendrement.

« Je le suis...grâce à toi Demetri. Tu m'as soutenu avec tant de force, tu as respiré pour nous deux pendant toutes ces années. C'est ton tour, c'est à toi d'être heureux maintenant »

Il ferma les yeux avant de hocher la tête doucement, il déposa un baiser furtif sur mon front puis s'éloigna de moi pour ramasser les valises près du canapé.

« Je dois y aller Bella, je...garde l'appartement, tu... »

« Attends » le coupai-je « Pourquoi...cet appartement nous app... »

« Non! Tu es tombé amoureuse de cet endroit à la seconde où tu y es entré. C'est le tien Bella. Mes parents en possèdent plusieurs en ville, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

« Oh...Merci...encore » souris-je en retenant mes larmes « Es-ce que...je pourrais te revoir? »

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Bella » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte « Juste du temps »

Le sol parut se dérober sous mes pieds lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, malgré ma vue brouillée par les larmes, je le vit hésiter avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Je me laissai glisser au sol et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter. Je me relevai péniblement et plongeai la main dans mon sac pour en sortir mon téléphone.

« Allo » répondis-je faiblement en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

« Chérie? Tout va bien? » s'inquiéta mon père.

« Oh! Oui papa. Ça va » mentis-je « Et toi? Tu m'appelles rarement la semaine »

« Et bien...euh...Je voulais savoir si tu avais l'intention de passer me voir ce week end, mais si tu... »

« Non » le coupai-je « Pas de soucis. Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses »

« Rien de grave au moins? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas papa. Je passerais dimanche, ça ta va? »

« Parfait ma chérie, à dimanche » répondit-il avant de me dire au revoir et de raccrocher.

Je reposai mon téléphone et quittai le salon pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je m'habillai après m'être douché. Il me restait à peine une heure avant d'ouvrir le bar lorsque je sortis de l'appartement. Le trajet jusqu'au _Memories_ se fit comme dans un brouillard. Ma vie avait été chamboulée en l'espace d'un instant et j'avais encore du mal à comprendre comment tout ça avait pu se produire. J'entrai dans le bar encore vide et poussai la porte de mon bureau. Le voyant de mon répondeur m'indiquait un message que j'écoutais avant même de poser mon sac.

_« Bonjour Mlle Swan, ça peut sembler étrange mais je suis soulagé d'être tombé sur le répondeur. Oh euh...Je m'appelle Phil Dwyer, je suis le...fiancé de votre mère. Je sais parfaitement que vous... »_

Ma main avait frappé violemment mon répondeur qui s'écrasa sur le sol lourdement, emportant avec lui la fin du message J'avais le souffle coupé, et la gorge serrée. Comment cet homme avait-il osé? Pour qui se prenait-il? Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et fermai les yeux. Renée ne comptait plus pour moi, elle ne faisait plus partir de ma vie depuis plusieurs années...alors pourquoi entendre parler d'elle me mettais autant en colère? Je me relevai brusquement et secouai la tête en riant amèrement.

« Elle ne compte plus » murmurai-je « Elle n'existe plus »

Hors de question que cette femme me gâche la vie une fois de plus. J'avais retrouvé Edward, j'allais me construire la vie qu'elle m'avait arrachée et être heureuse malgré elle.

« Bella? »

Angela se précipita dans le bureau lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui gisait sur le sol. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me dévisagea, inquiète.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Rien d'important » répondis-je en souriant sincèrement « Un fantôme du passé qui n'a plus sa place depuis longtemps »

Elle souffla bruyamment et m'adressa un sourire désolé.

« Ta mère » affirma-t-elle.

« Mieux! Son fiancé » ricanai-je « Oublie tout ça Angie. Ouvrons le bar et...profitons de la vie »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant et m'entraîna hors de mon bureau, Ben, déjà derrière le bar, m'adressa un signe de tête que je lui rendit. Je déverrouillai l'entrée du _Memories _et rejoignis mes amis. Les clients n'étaient pas très nombreux ce soir et ça me convenait parfaitement. J'avais hâtes de rentrer et de m'endormir pour écourter le temps qui me séparait d'Edward.

« Deux mojitos et les détails s'il te plaît »

Je me tournai vers Alice et Rosalie qui affichaient des sourires démesurés et presque effrayants. Elles prirent appui sur le bar pour m'embrasser avant de s'installer sur des tabourets.

« Salut les filles! Alors? Quoi de neuf? » éludai-je en leur servant leurs boissons.

« Elle se fiche de nous? » s'écria Alice en me fusillant du regard « On veut tous les détails, Angela n'avait pas énormément d'info »

L'intéressée passa près de moi à cet instant, je me penchai vers son oreille.

« Rappel moi de t'étrangler avant de partir » marmonnai-je.

« J'y suis pour rien, elles m'ont menacés à grands renforts de virée shopping, manucure et compagnie. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça » se défendit-elle en plaquant une main sur son cœur.

« Mouais...circonstances atténuantes. T'as de la chance » répondis-je avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en ricanant.

Je me tournai vers mes amies qui me suppliai du regard, je devais admettre qu'elles étaient douées, vraiment douées. Je soupirai en me servant une bière et fit le tour du bar pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je leur expliquai brièvement notre rupture à Demetri et moi, puis l'arrivée d'Edward au bar après son départ et ensuite notre nuit, sans entrer dans les détails bien évidemment. Au fil de mots, les yeux et les sourires de mes amies s'agrandissaient, et des soupirs heureux s'échappaient de leurs lèvres.

« Vous savez tout les filles » terminai-je avant de boire une gorgée.

Elles me dévisagèrent un instant avant de pousser un cri de joie qui fit sursauter la plupart des clients. Elles me serrèrent contre elles à m'en briser les os et me félicitèrent un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elles quittèrent le _Memories_ en dernières, je chassai Angela et Ben qui roucoulaient comme des ados et m'attelai au nettoyage de la salle. De toute manière, personne ne m'attendait chez moi et je n'avais pas sommeil.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre? »

Je faillis lâcher le plateau rempli de verres que je tenais et me retournai brusquement. Edward se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres parfaites. Il me prit le plateau des mains et le posa sur la table près de nous sans me quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui, une de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque, son pouce carressant doucement ma peau.

« Edward! Mais tu devais travailler » murmurai-je « Oh! Je sais » m'exclamai-je soudain « Je me suis endormi dans mon bureau et je suis en train de rêver »

C'était forcement ça, et ce ne serait pas le première fois. Il rigola doucement et rapprocha son visage du mien. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes délicatement, son bras autour de ma taille me serra plus étroitement contre son torse. Il recula son visage pour me regarder, une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles. Sa bouche se posa sur le mienne, nos lèvres bougèrent doucement, puis s'entrouvrirent pour permettre à sa langue de venir caresser la mienne. Nous nous embrassions aussi longtemps que nous le pouvions, à bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien.

« Penses-tu toujours être en train de rêver? » sourit-il.

« Oh non! » répondis-je en soupirant de plaisir.

« Demain me semblait bien trop loin. J'ai échangé ma garde avec un confrère que ça arrangeait. »

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur une table. Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je nouai mes bras derrière sa nuque, collant nos deux corps encore plus étroitement. Dieu, que c'était bon d'être dans ses bras. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ma peau avant de relever les yeux et de me sourire tendrement. Je lui rendit son sourire en agrippant ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage du mien et plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser avec force, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille lorsqu'il me souleva pour nous emmener vers un des canapés. Il m'y déposa en douceur, sans jamais rompre notre baiser, j'attrapai le col de sa chemise et le tirai vers moi brusquement. Il s'écarta de mes lèvres en riant légèrement.

« Serais-tu pressé ma Bella? » rigola-t-il doucement en me carressant la joue.

« Et comment! » m'exclamai-je « On a dix ans à rattraper »

Son sourire devint encore plus grand, si c'était possible. Il fondit sur mes lèvres en grognant, ce qui était réellement sexy, et me redressa. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon chemisier, le déboutonnant rapidement, alors que les miennes passèrent sous sa chemise, palpant et carressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, nous nous retrouvions en sous vêtements, son regard glissant sur ma peau nue me fit rougir malgré moi. Il remonta lentement ses mains le long de mon ventre, puis dans mon dos, détachant mon soutien gorge dont il fit glisser les bretelles de mes épaules. Ses lèvres suivirent la descente du tissu le long de mon bras, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Il releva le visage vers moi, ses émeraudes d'habitude si pétillante étaient plus sombre et sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres, le basculant sur le dos, il referma ses bars autour ma taille et me serra contre lui. Nos intimités collés l'une à l'autre me prouvèrent sans difficulté qu'il me désirait tout autant que moi. J'étais à présent entièrement étendu sur lui, et je me félicitais l'espace d'une seconde d'avoir acheté des canapés aussi grand. Il quitta mes lèvres pour déposer plusieurs baisers sur ma mâchoire avant de me faire basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. Il embrassa le haut de ma poitrine, avant de prendre un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et de le mordiller. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa lorsque je sentis sa main se glisser entre mes cuisses, il me caressa par dessus le tissu de mon dernier sous vêtements avant de passer un doigt sous le tissu. Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi, son autre main palpait fermement mon sein, roulant entre ses doigts son extrémité. Il se débarrassa de son boxer et de ma petite culotte puis embrassa chaque parcelle de peau en remontant de long de mes jambes. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon intimité, il fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur mon petit paquet de nerf, le mordillant, et le léchant. Chaque fibre de mon corps semblait frémir et bruler à la fois. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans sa tignasse désordonnée, je me cambrais en sentant les parois de mon intimité se contracter, un gémissement de plaisir entre mes lèvres.

« Edward » haletai-je en fermant les yeux « Viens »

Il releva les yeux, et remonta jusqu'à ma gorge en déposant des milliers de baisers sur ma peau qui me paraissait brulante. Il se trouvait entre mes cuisses, frottant son érection contre mon intimité. Je glissai une main entre nos corps et refermai mes doigts sur son sexe tendu. Sa bouche quitta ma gorge pour rejoindre mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser sa langue caresser la mienne sensuellement. Me gouter sur sa langue était absolument divin, et je devais bien l'admettre, excitant. J'avais entamé un mouvement de va et vient doux que j'accélérais, lui arrachant un grognement sexy qui fut étouffer par notre baiser.

« Bella » gémit-il en quittant mes lèvres « Tu veux me tuer? »

Son sourire si craquant étirait ses lèvres, me faisant oublier sa question un instant. Une seule chose m'importait à cet instant. A moi, il était à moi. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau doucement, puis attirai son visage contre le mien, nos front l'un contre l'autre. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés les miens lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils face à mon silence. Je remontai mon autre main et fit courir mes doigts jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque, puis fermais les yeux.

« Bella? Quelque chose ne va pas? » me demanda la voix inquiète d'Edward.

« Comment voudrais-tu que ça n'aille pas » répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux « J'ai...tu...je t'aime » finis-je par souffler en souriant « Je t'aime tant que s'en est douloureux »

Et c'était la vérité. Tout me semblait trop intense et parfait. On me l'avait arraché une fois, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait la vie de me le reprendre à nouveau? Il souffla légèrement en riant, puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

« Je t'aime ma Bella » murmura-t-il en quittant mes lèvres.

Il pressa sa verge contre mon entrée, me pénétrant lentement. Il prenait son temps, laissant mon corps s'habituer à sa présence. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements pour me pénétrer entièrement et butter au fond de mon ventre. Nos gémissements se mélangèrent lorsqu'il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements, intensifiant mes cris de plaisir. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un à cet instant, il était fait pour moi, et j'étais faite pour lui. Je n'avais pas le moindre doute, et son regard pourtant plus sombre qu'il plongea dans le mien était empli de l'amour et la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour moi, faisant écho à mes sentiments. Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissant, presque douloureux mais tellement bon.

« Con..tinue » haletai-je en enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos.

Je remontais mes jambes contre sa taille, lui permettait d'aller encore plus profondément. Son sexe butait au fond de moi à chacun de ses mouvements, me rapprochant de la jouissance.

« Encore » gémis-je « Plus...fort »

Il laissa échapper un grognement rauque lorsque je me contractais autour de lui en criant son prénom, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour atteindre à son tour l'orgasme et se déverser en moi dans un dernier coup de rein. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou, sa respiration haletante me chatouillant légèrement. Mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, et je manquais cruellement d'air. Je me sentais pourtant légère, et plus comblée que jamais. Il releva les yeux et me gratifia de son éternel sourire en coin.

« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Je sais » répondis-je taquine.

Il m'embrassa doucement avant de se redresser légèrement. J'effleurai sa joue du bout des doigts, les faisant courir le long de sa mâchoire.

« Tu sais à quoi je pense maintenant? » murmurai-je en plissant les yeux.

« A la même chose que moi j'espère » répondit-il en détaillant mon corps nu.

J'éclatai de rire devant son air gourmand, et saisit son menton entre mes doigts pour lui faire relever les yeux.

« Il faut terminer... » je plantai mes dents dans ma lèvre, le faisant grogner «...le nettoyage de la salle » terminai-je en souriant.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en balayant la salle du regard avant de soupirer en secouant la tête. Il se redressa, me dévoilant son torse parfaitement musclé, un gémissement m'échappa, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il me lança un regard moqueur lorsque je le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser.

« Le ménage peut attendre » gémis-je contre ses lèvres.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensez?**

**Pour ce qui est du Lemon, j'ai toujours autant de mal à les écrire, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer! J'y arriverais! Lol**

**Voilà! Laissez moi une petite review! Ça fait plaisir! =)**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt!**

**Mina =)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Coucou ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos superbes reviews ! Je les adore toujours autant ! Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris =)**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire autant de fois que d'habitude, donc désolé pour les fautes qu'il risque d'y avoir.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**On se retrouve plus bas !**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

« Non Edward, il en est absolument hors de question » m'écriai-je en attrapant mon blouson et mes clefs de voiture.

« Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive Bella ? Je ne veux pas m'engager dans l'armée, je veux seulement t'accompagner chez ton père » s'exclama-t-il en se plaçant entre la porte d'entrée et moi.

Je soupirai pour la dixième fois depuis mon réveil et le fusillant du regard. Nous étions dimanche et je devais me rendre chez mon père, mais Edward s'était mis en tête de venir avec moi, il n'en démordait pas malgré mon refus. Il me fit une petite moue absolument craquante et…ridicule je devais bien l'avouer, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît Bella » souffla-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

J'allai à nouveau refuser lorsque la sonnerie de son portable raisonna dans l'appartement. Il soupira en s'écartant de moi et se dirigea vers son blouson posé sur mon canapé.

« Allo…hum hum…ok…à tout à l'heure…je lui dirais…je t'embrasse aussi »

Il raccrocha et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche avant de s'avancer vers moi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Oups ! Il manigançait quelque chose.

« Nous sommes cordialement invité à dîner chez mes parents ce soir, ma mère m'a dit de te dire qu'aucun refus ne serait accepté et qu'elle avait hâtes de te revoir »

« OK ! Je rentrerais à temps » acceptai-je en enfilant mon blouson.

Son sourire devint amusé et un petit rire lui échappa. J'avais loupé un épisode ?

« Je n'ai pas dit que nous dînions chez eux à Seattle Bella » rigola-t-il doucement.

Et merde ! Forks ! Il fallait bien évidemment que ce dîner se déroule là-bas. Il avait l'air très fier de lui, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il se trouve là lorsque mon père allait apprendre pour notre rupture à Demetri et moi. Je connaissais le caractère de Charlie, et il allait mal le prendre et certainement s'énerver. Je refusai qu'Edward se retrouve entre nous deux à ce moment-là. Cela pourrait être dangereux…bon pas vraiment dangereux mais se retrouver au milieu de nos échanges de regards noirs et de répliques cinglantes n'était pas très agréable.

« OK ! On va à Forks » soupirai-je faussement blasé « Mais je vais chez mon père et toi, tu vas directement chez tes parents. Je te rejoindrais après. Compris ? »

« Mais… »

« Et c'est non négociable » le coupai-je en plaquant ma main sur son torse.

Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il se ravisa devant le regard noir dont je le gratifiai. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce et m'embrassa avant de m'entraîner hors de l'appartement.

Nous avions pris chacun notre voiture, il me suivit jusque devant la maison de mon père avant de continuer sa route pour se rendre chez ses parents. Je me garai, un mauvais pressentiment me nouant l'estomac, comme toujours lorsque mes yeux se posait sur la maison de mon enfance. J'entrais après avoir légèrement frappé et découvrit mon père un chiffon à la main, occupé à nettoyer les vitres du salon. Mon père ne faisait jamais ça, Sue, une de ses amies s'en occupait deux fois par semaine depuis que je l'avais laissé seul pour m'installer à Seattle. Quelque chose clochait, plus aucun doute.

« Papa » m'exclamai-je en enlevant mon manteau « Tout va bien ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, il était en sueur et ses joues ne m'avaient jamais semblées aussi rouges. Il me lança un regard gêné en s'avançant vers moi, son chiffon toujours à la main.

« Bien sûr ma chérie, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » marmonna-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Tu fais le ménage papa » m'étranglais-je « Et je te connais, tu ne fais ça que lorsque quelque chose te préoccupe »

Il détourna le regard, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Mon père et moi n'avions jamais de secret…en général, et dommage pour lui, il ne savait pas mentir.

« Bon, je vais préparez du café » lâchai-je finalement « Et trouve moi un bon mensonge parce que je compte bien découvrir ce qui cloche papa »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et partis dans la cuisine où je sortis deux tasses. J'appelai mon père une fois la café servit et m'installai à la table. Il entra dans la cuisine d'un pas hésitant et s'assit en face de moi. Il plongea le nez dans sa tasse, si bien que j'envisageai de lui proposer un tuba et des palmes. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. C'était moi qui avais quelque chose à lui avouer et c'était lui qui était gêné. Du grand n'importe quoi ! Il avait l'air si coupable que s'en était comique. J'éclatai de rire brusquement, il releva les yeux vers moi pour me dévisager comme si j'étais tombé sur la tête et se frotta la nuque vigoureusement.

« Tu…tu as l'air…si coupable » articulai-je entre deux rires.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » grogna-t-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Je suis désolé papa » riais-je « Mais si tu voyais ta tête. Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas »

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge en secouant la tête.

« Rien du tout Bella » éluda-t-il « Mais toi, quoi de neuf ? » lâcha-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Il voulait jouer ? Il allait perdre.

« C'est fini entre Demetri et moi » lâchai-je.

Il recracha sur la table la gorgé de café qu'il venait d'avaler, et toussa fortement. Je me levai précipitamment pour lui taper légèrement dans le dos. Il reprit doucement son souffle et m'indiqua d'un geste de la main de retourner m'asseoir. J'épongeai les dégâts que venait de causer mon aveu et repris ma place en face de lui.

« C'est à cause d'Edward ? » me demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale.

Je lui expliquai ce que Demetri m'avait dit, et les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça, il m'écouta sans m'interrompre une seule fois, se contentant simplement de froncer les sourcils de temps en temps. J'omis de lui parler de ma relation avec Edward, histoire de lui laisser quelques minutes pour digérer ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Vous avez balancez cinq ans sur un coup de tête » soupira-t-il « Tout ça à cause d'une amourette de jeunesse »

« Edward n'était pas une amourette de jeunesse papa » m'énervais-je en le fusillant du regard « Nous étions réellement amoureux et nous le sommes toujours. Dix ans bordel ! J'ai passé dix longues années à penser à lui, à souhaiter le retrouver. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi, j'aurais tout abandonné si ça m'avait permis de le revoir ne serais-ce qu'une fois. Alors ne fait pas comme Renée, ne crois pas que ce n'était qu'un caprice de gamine »

J'étais à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes, repenser à cette époque de ma vie, même après avoir retrouvé Edward, me faisait toujours autant de mal. J'avais à nouveau l'impression d'être une adolescente qui souffrait de simplement respirer…jusqu'à Demetri. J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer.

« Il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas » murmurai-je en me levant pour mettre ma tasse dans l'évier « Ma rencontre avec Demetri, il m'a relevé…souvent. J'ignore ce que j'aurais fait sans lui papa » terminai-je en me tournant vers mon père.

Il se leva en soupirant, puis se rapprocha pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu avais rencontré un homme, j'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que tu retrouves cette joie de vivre qui t'avais quitté lorsque tu as perdu Edward » dit-il d'une voix tendue « Tu souriais beaucoup plus, tu étais heureuse mais tu n'avais pas dans ton regard cette petite étincelle que tu as aujourd'hui, j'en déduis donc qu'Edward et toi…. »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un petit, mais alors tout petit sourire étira ses lèvres, en attente de ma réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Sommes ensemble » acquiesçai-je en souriant.

« Tu es heureuse ? Vraiment heureuse ? » marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu oses me poser la question ? » ricanai-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il me rendit maladroitement mon étreinte avant de se reculer en soupirant. Je sursautai en l'entendant grogner un « Merde ». Il planta son regard dans le mien, ses yeux semblaient s'excuser de quelque chose dont j'ignorais tout.

« Bella, garde à l'esprit que tu l'as retrouvé, que vous êtes des adultes et qu'elle ne pourra plus te l'enlever, d'accord ? Oh, et je t'aime et je ne suis qu'un vieille idiot »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il déraillait totalement. J'allais lui demander des explications lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, le visage de mon père devint tout à coup très pâle et il jeta un regard…euh ? Effrayé ? en direction de l'entrée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Et pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Je sortis de la cuisine, et ouvrit la porte.

« Que.. »

Je me figeai en posant mes yeux sur elle, j'étais incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, incapable de détourner mon regard d'elle, si bien que je remarquai à peine l'homme à ses côtés. Je sentis la présence de mon père dans mon dos, puis sa main se posa doucement sur mon épaule.

« Bonjour Bella » murmura cette étrangère en souriant « Tu es devenu une jeune femme magnifique »

J'avais la gorge serrée, je chancelai légèrement sur mes jambes lorsqu'elle avança la main pour me toucher. Je reculai brusquement, bousculant mon père au passage. Ah oui, mon père ! Je tournai la tête vers lui, son visage se décomposa en croisant mon regard.

« Pouvons-nous entrer Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

« Non Renée »

Ma voix était méconnaissable, froide, dur et sans la moindre émotion.

« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue » continuai-je en me tournant vers elle « Tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard, et son sourire s'effaça doucement.

« Bella » commença mon père en posant sa main sur mon poignet.

Je me dégageai brusquement, en le fusillant du regard. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

« Ca explique le nettoyage des vitres papa, et tu as raison, tu es un idiot et que tu m'aimes ou pas, ça ne change rien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me faire ça »

Je retenais mes larmes, hors de question de me montrer faible face à elle et récupérai mon manteau et mon sac. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle. J'avais mis du temps, beaucoup de temps pour me reconstruire et je refusais qu'elle détruise tout à nouveau. J'étais lâche, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas, il était trop tard.

L'homme qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, se racla discrètement la gorge. Je posai mes yeux sur lui brièvement, juste le temps de découvrir un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux châtains coupés court et aux yeux noisette. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque je le prenais de court.

« Qui que vous soyez, bien que je pense l'avoir deviné toute seule, cette…histoire ne vous regardes pas, et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez à dire, ou ce que vous en pensez. Je ne veux rien savoir, je veux juste quitter cette maison et ne jamais vous revoir » m'énervais-je avant de me tourner vers mon père « Aucun de vous trois » terminai-je d'une voix dénuée de douceur.

Le visage de mon père se décomposa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'étais en colère, blessé et complètement stupide. Je savais parfaitement que ma réaction était quelque peu excessive mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement, je voulais juste m'éloigner d'eux, me retrouver le plus loin possible du souvenir de cette femme. De ces traits si familiers qui m'avaient rassuré si souvent lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant, de ce parfum sucré et de cette voix douce qui m'avaient, inconsciemment, tant manqués.

« Ça suffit »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix vraiment, mais alors vraiment très énervé de mon père. Il les invita d'un geste de la main à entrer pendant que je restai figé, mon manteau à la main et le bouche grande ouverte.

« Bonjour Renée, ça fait un bail » lâcha-t-il en lui serrant la main avant de se tourner vers son compagnon « Ravie de vous rencontrer Phil, soyez le bienvenue. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tout le monde dans le salon. On va régler ce bordel qui me bouffe les nerfs depuis dix ans. Bella, pose tes fesses sur ce canapé » grogna-t-il en le désignant du doigt.

« Tu te fous moi ? Arrêtes de me traiter comme une gamine de 15 ans papa » m'énervais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Je le ferais quand tu cesseras de te comporter comme telle. Magne-toi »

Je me dirigeai en grognant vers le canapé et m'y installai, ou plutôt m'y laissai tomber en fusillant mon père du regard. Il m'ignora royalement en prenant place dans son fauteuil attitré, alors que Renée et Phil s'installaient gêné à mes côtés. Pourquoi avais-je refusé qu'Edward m'accompagne ? Avec lui près de moi, tout aurait été plus simple ou plutôt moins difficile. Je devais me raisonner, j'étais une adulte à qui la vie souriait à nouveau, l'adolescente fragile n'existait plus que dans mes mauvais souvenirs et Renée n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi à présent.

J'étais devenu forte et j'allais le lui prouver, et pour ça, il fallait que j'arrive à retenir ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper. La revoir après toutes ses années était bien plus éprouvant que je l'avais imaginé. J'avais toujours pensé que si je venais un jour à la recroiser, je ne ressentirais rien, mise à part de la rancœur et de la colère. Alors j'avais eu raison, je ressentais ça, mais aussi de la souffrance et un sentiment d'abandon presque douloureux qui me nouait l'estomac. Je tournai la tête vers mon père lorsqu'il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux mais ta mère… »

« Quelle mère ? » m'étranglais-je en l'interrompant « Celle qui m'a fait souffrir sans s'en soucier le moins du monde ou celle qui nous a abandonner tous les deux sans se retourner ? Je n'ai plus de mère et si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurais plus de père non plus ! »

Ma réaction était complètement démesurée mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'avais l'impression de sombrer à nouveau, et je ne le voulais pas. J'avais assez souffert comme ça, la vie s'était suffisamment acharnée sur moi. Je me levai, bien décidé à quitter cette pièce lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je jetai un regard noir à mon père, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore une de tes mauvaises surprises » cinglai-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée pour ouvrir.

POV Edward

Bornée, têtue, irrationnelle, butée et un tas d'autre mot me venait à l'esprit concernant Bella sur la route qui menait à la villa de mes parents. Elle avait refusé, elle m'avait envoyé balader lorsque j'avais voulu l'accompagner chez son père. Ma réaction était complètement puérile, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être vexé. J'aurais voulu être près d'elle lors de cette discussion avec son père, j'aurais pu la soutenir et…j'avais horreur d'être loin d'elle. Bon ok, c'était le fait qu'on ne soit pas ensemble qui me foutait en rogne. J'étais accro, je n'y pouvais rien et je ne voulais pas que ça change.

Je me garai devant la villa de mes parents, et soupirai en coupant le contact. Quelques heures, juste quelques heures et Bella me rejoindrait ici pour dîner chez mes parents. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon jean. J'allai frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Oh t'en fait une tête Eddie. Allez ramène ton petit cul par-là » ricana Emmett en m'attrapant par le bras pour me faire entrer dans la maison.

Il me traîna jusque dans le salon, où se trouvaient mes parents, Alice, Rosalie et Jasper. Ma mère avait apparemment ajouté quelques couverts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » marmonnai-je en dévisageant ma sœur et mes amis.

« Et bah ça fait plaisir » ricana Alice en sautillant jusqu'à moi.

Elle plaqua un baiser bruyant sur ma joue avant de m'expliquer qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatre incrustés en apprenant par notre mère que Bella et moi venions dîner. Quelle bande de pot de colle ! Je saluai tout le monde et m'installai sur le canapé près de mon père après m'être servit une bière. Il me jeta un regard amusé en se raclant la gorge, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Chose impossible lorsque ma sœur et Emmett se trouvaient là. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je remarquai six paires d'yeux braqués sur moi, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose de moi, mais alors quoi ? Bonne question !

« Vous me faîtes flipper » lâchai-je en fronçant les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives ? »

« Rohh, arrêtes de te foutre de nous Eddidounet » ricana Emmett « On veut savoir comment ça se passe avec ta Bella, et avec les détails de préférence »

Le contraire m'aurait étonné de leur part. Ils étaient tous au courant pour Bella et moi, grâce à la discrétion de ma sœur et Rosalie. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de prévenir mes parents qu'Alice m'avait déjà pris de vitesse en les appelant juste après que Bella le lui ai dit. Petite commère démoniaque.

« Tout va bien » répondis-je simplement avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

« Faux » s'exclama ma sœur en se levant d'un bond « Tu n'as pas se sourire débile habituel que tu as depuis que Bella et toi avez remis le couvert. Alors dit nous ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Sourire débile ? Comment ça ''sourire débile'' ? Je n'avais pas de…ouais bon, en fait si. Je grognai en m'enfonçant dans le canapé et jetai un regard noir à ce petit truc très agaçant qui me servait de sœur.

« Elle n' a pas voulu que je l'accompagne chez son père » marmonnai-je en fixant mes mains.

Je relevai la tête en entendant plusieurs gloussements. Les cons ! Ils se foutaient de ma gueule, eh bah, sympa la famille.

« C'est trop mignon » gloussa Emmett « La petite Bella mène notre grand chirurgien par le bout du nez »

« C'est pas ça » m'énervai-je, piqué au vif « Elle doit parler à son père de Demetri et de nous, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Elle pense pouvoir gérer son mauvais caractère toute seule, comme elle l'a toujours fait et… »

Je réalisai à cet instant à quel point j'avais pu être idiot. Mais quel abruti ! Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait besoin de moi. Elle avait affronté beaucoup trop de chose sans personne à ces côtés, et même si elle n'avait rien à craindre d'autre de son père qu'un simple savon, elle avait besoin d'être soutenu.

Je me levai rapidement et récupérai mon blouson que j'avais abandonné sur le dossier du canapé avant de me tourner vers mes parents.

« Je vais…euh… »

« A tout à l'heure mon chéri » souffla ma mère en souriant tendrement.

Je lui rendis son sourire et quittai la villa, pratiquement en courant. Je me garai devant la maison du chef Swan et sortit de ma voiture avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de frapper.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore une de tes mauvaises surprises »

La voix de Bella semblait vraiment très énervée. J'avalai péniblement ma salive lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en me découvrant. Je passai nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Je sais Bella, tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, mais j'étais chez mes parents et je tournai en rond dans le salon. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas en sachant que tu devais parler de nous à ton père et… »

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la rattrapai en vacillant légèrement, entourant sa taille de mes bras et lui rendit son baiser, bien qu'un peu surpris par sa réaction. Je m'attendais à tout, mise à part ça. Nous nous séparions pour respirer, un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur mes joues.

« Dois-je en déduire que tu ne m'en veux pas? » murmurai-je en me sentant tout à coup plus détendu.

« Oh oui » rigola-t-elle doucement « Merci d'être venu Edward »

Son sourire se fana doucement et une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard chocolat. Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant.

« Je dois te…présenter quelqu'un » murmura-t-elle si bas, que j'eu du mal à l'entendre « J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire »

Elle releva le visage, me dévoilant un regard emplit d'excuse.

« Ma mère est là Edward » gémit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

Oh ! Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Comment va se passer cette rencontre Edward/Renée ?**

**J'attends vos impressions ! Une petite review ? =)**

**Je pars en vacance dans deux jours mais j'embarque mon pc avec moi, je compte bien écrire dès que j'aurais du temps ! On se retrouve bientôt !**

**Gros bisous**

**Mina =)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Euh….coucou, hum hum bon je…euh…suis méchamment et horriblement à la bourre. Je sais et j'en suis vraiment vraiment et tout plein de vraiment désolé !**

**Manque d'inspiration, de temps, hélas les journées ne font pas 72heures, donc je n'arrive pas toujours à faire ce que j'avais prévu. Bon trêve d'excuse qui ne changerons rien à mon retard et…bon allez encore une petite…Pardon !**

**Voilà, je voulais vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews, je les adore et les relis plusieurs fois dès que j'ai une petite baisse d'inspiration ou le moral dans les chaussettes. Ca me redonne la pêche et me fait sourire à m'en faire mal aux joues ! lol Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes et en favoris, mais une petite review de temps en temps, ça me plairait beaucoup aussi =)**

**Voilà ! Je vous laisse tranquille !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

OK ! Comment devais-je réagir face à la personne qui avait gâché dix ans de ma vie ? J'étais censé faire quoi bordel ? Un grand sourire et des courbettes ? Enchanté belle maman ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi, je ne voulais pas la rencontrer, je ne pouvais pas. J'ignorais tout de cette femme et pourtant je la détestai déjà. Seul le regard brillant de larme de Bella m'empêchait de détaler à toute vitesse. Elle avait, plus que jamais, besoin de moi, alors je devais oublier mon envie de l'attraper pour la balancer sur mon épaule et nous exiler au fin fond de l'Alaska.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et vrillai mon regard au sien.

« Ca va allez Bella » murmurai-je « Je suis là, et je ne compte la laisser t'emmener encore une fois loin de moi »

Elle secoua la tête avant d'enfouir son visage contre mon torse, je nichai mon nez dans ses cheveux et respirai profondément son parfum sucré. Des bruits de pas dans la maison nous firent relever la tête. Son père s'avançait doucement vers nous, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Bonjour Edward » marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant près de sa fille.

« Bonjour Chef Swan » répondis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la saisit après une légère hésitation puis reporta son attention sur Bella.

« Tu lui as dit que…euh… »

« La femme qui avait gâché dix ans de notre vie était là ? Oui elle me l'a dit » le coupai-je d'une voix froide qui ne me correspondait pas.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en me dévisageant avant de retrouver un visage impassible. Bella me tira à l'intérieur de la maison et nous fit entrer dans le salon. Un homme et une femme se levèrent à notre arrivée, je fus étonné par le manque de ressemblance entre Bella et sa mère. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux verts, elle était plus grande que Bella et les traits étaient moins fins et plus doux que ceux de sa fille.

Elle s'avança vers moi en souriant et me tendit la main.

« Je suis Renée et voici Phil, mon fiancée » dit-elle en me désignant l'homme à ses côtés « Vous devez être Demetri, Charlie m'a parlé de vous »

Je sentis Bella se raidir près de moi et resserrer sa prise sur ma main. Je jetai un regard au père de Bella qui m'adressa un sourire d'excuse. La mère de Bella avait toujours la main tendue et son sourire s'était légèrement effacé.

« Navré de vous décevoir madame » répondis-je devant son air étonné « Je ne suis pas Demetri. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen »

« Eh bien, je suis enchanté Edw… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard qui s'était agrandit.

« Mon prénom vous rappellerait-il quelque chose ? » raillai-je, c'était puéril, mais plus fort que moi « Peut-être avez-vous entendu votre fille le prononcer plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente ? » Continuai-je en tournant la tête vers Bella « Au début, elle le disait surement avec le sourire puis par votre faute, le sourire a disparu pour être remplacé par les larmes et la douleur »

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de ma Bella qui ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir et retournai mon attention vers cette femme responsable de notre souffrance.

« Je le sais, puisque c'est ainsi que j'ai prononcé le sien pendant près de dix ans » terminai-je en la toisant.

Elle avait perdu toute ses couleurs, si bien que je cru un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et heurta doucement le torse de son fiancé.

« Bon, tout le monde s'assoit. On va en parler calmement et régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire » grogna le père de Bella en me désignant le canapé « J'ai horreur de me répéter…encore » marmonna-t-il.

Bella m'entraîna vers le canapé, le reste de sa famille s'installa également. Je nouai mes doigts aux siens et lui adressai un sourire rassurant. J'étais là, près d'elle et je ne comptais pas l'abandonner. Je voulais qu'elle le sache, qu'elle en soit convaincue.

« Je suis désolé »

Nous tournions brusquement la tête vers la mère de Bella. Elle avait prononcé cette petite phrase, ces quelques mots d'une voix forte et sans émotion. Rien à voir avec la femme qui avait pâlit en comprenant qui j'étais quelques minutes plus tôt, elle semblait n'être maintenant plus que froideur et indifférence.

« Je suis désolé Bella, désolé de ne pas avoir fait de toi une femme plus forte. Tu t'es effondré pour une broutille, juste pour une amourette de vacance que tu aurais dû oublier en un claquement de doigt »

« Ferme la »

Je sursautai, surpris d'entendre Bella crier, de ne percevoir qu'amertume et colère dans sa voix d'habitude si douce. Ses yeux chocolat étaient assombris par la colère, sa mâchoire crispée et sa respiration rapide. Elle se leva brusquement et s'avança vers sa mère qui en avait fait de même.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Isabella. Je suis ta mère et tu me dois… »

« Ne dis pas le respect » la coupa Bella en grognant « Tu ne sais pas ce que signifie ce mot, tu ne l'a jamais su. Et je t'interdis de porter un jugement sur ce qui nous unis, Edward et moi »

Elles se toisaient froidement, sans la moindre trace d'amour ou d'affection. Je me levai pour me placer près de Bella et glissai ma main dans la sienne.

« Combien de temps vas-tu m'en vouloir Bella ? Tu l'as retrouvé, fin de l'histoire. Alors grandit un peu, tu ne pourras pas me détester indéfiniment. N'oublie pas que je suis ta mère et… »

« Vous n'avez rien d'une mère » lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale « Si vous en étiez une, vous n'auriez pas ignorez la souffrance de votre fille unique, souffrance dont vous êtes responsable. Vous avez fait passé votre bonheur avant celui de Bella et même celui de votre époux…mais pas seulement » Bella resserra sa prise sur ma main et leva les yeux vers moi « Moi et ma famille, ma mère, une femme aimante et tendre m'a consolé pendant des mois, elle a cru me perdre. Je n'étais qu'un gosse, un putain d'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle dont il était amoureux avait disparu »

Elle tenta de garder un visage impassible, mais ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres tremblantes ne trompaient pas. Je l'avais touché et bordel, c'était bon. J'avançai d'un pas et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

« Alors félicitation » soufflai-je « Vous avez détruit la vie de votre famille, mais également celle d'un parfait étranger »

« Je ne vous permet pas de me parler de cette façon. Si je suis ici, c'est pour parler à ma fille et pour régler ce…différent » s'énerva-t-elle d'une voix tremblante « J'ai pris une décision il y a dix ans et je ne la regrette pas. Je n'allais tout de même pas rater une opportunité dans mon travail pour…pour un caprice d'enfant »

« Si, tu aurais dû Renée »

Charlie avait parlé d'une voix forte et teinté de colère, nous nous tournions tous vers lui lorsqu'il se leva pour se placer aux côtés de Bella. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant tristement.

« Tu as fait passer ton travail avant le bonheur de notre fille. Je t'ai pardonné de m'avoir quitté Renée, ça arrive et je m'y suis fait. Mais Bella, tu l'as quitté elle aussi. Tu étais où quand elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en pleurant, où quand je devais la forcer à manger correctement ? Tu étais où Bordel ? » s'énerva-t-il « Tu as fait une connerie et il serait peut-être temps que tu l'admettes »

« J'en ai assez Charlie » cria-t-elle « Vous n'en avez pas marre de me faire passer pour un monstre sans cœur ? Oui, j'ai eu de la peine pour Bella, tu me prends pour qui ? Pourquoi suis-je partit à ton avis ? Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce que je voyais dans vos yeux quand vous me regardiez tous le deux. Et m'excusez n'aurait rien changé, vous me détestiez, point final »

Cette femme que je pensais insensible et égoïste venait de laisser libre court à ses émotions, les larmes envahissaient ses joues et son regard était voilé par la tristesse. Bella avança doucement la main vers elle avant de figer et de reculer de quelques pas. Lâchant au passage ma main, elle respira profondément en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement, libérant quelques larmes.

« Je ne te déteste pas » annonça-t-elle en observant sa mère « J'ai détesté ton indifférence, ton mépris et ton absence. Tu m'as abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi » elle baissa la tête en soupirant « Tu crois pouvoir revenir dans ma vie et réparer d'un simple sourire ce que tu as détruit, mais tu te trompes. J'ai beau avoir retrouvé l'homme que j'aime, ces années de souffrance feront toujours partit de moi et tu en es responsable »

« Tu as tellement changé Bella » renifla sa mère entre ses larmes « Je m'attendais à revoir ma fille fragile, trop douce et naïve, mais non. Non, je me suis trompé, tu es devenu une femme forte » Bella esquissa un léger sourire « Et aigrie »

Disparu le sourire, elle crispa la mâchoire en la fusillant du regard. Elle s'avança vers elle, les poings serrés et le regard assombrit par la colère. Je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'elle passa près de moi. Si elle venait à frapper sa mère, elle finirait par le regretter et cette Renée n'en valait pas la peine.

« Non Bella » soufflai-je lorsqu'elle me jeta un regard noir « Attends » continuai-je en me tournant vers sa mère « Vous avez raison, votre fille est une femme forte mais regarder dans un miroir, vous verrez à quoi ressemble une personne aigrie. Bella est courageuse, aimante, passionnée et vous n'y êtes pour rien. Son père, qui lui l'a soutenu et aimé, a fait d'elle la femme époustouflante dont je suis amoureux. Vous ne la méritez pas » terminai-je en ignorant le regard choqué de Charlie.

Je m'étais retenue pour ne pas de l'insulter, nous étions des adultes mais j'aurais voulu juste un instant, redevenir le gosse de 17 ans qui sortait toute sorte de grossièreté à tort et à travers et dire à cette femme le fond de ma pensée. Bella prit la parole d'une voix amère.

« Tu es venu pour parler Renée, c'est fait. Tu ne regrettes pas ce qui s'est passé il y 10 ans et tu voudrais que je cesse de t'en vouloir. Cette discussion ne mènera nulle part hélas et j'en suis désolé » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire sans joie « J'ai cru que tu avais cessé d'exister à mes yeux le jour où tu es partit, c'était une erreur. Te revoir à fait resurgir de vieux sentiments que je pensais disparut, tu es ma mère et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça mais…c'est tout. Nous possédons le même sang, ça s'arrête là »

Elle se détourna de sa mère pour poser sa main sur le bras de son père.

« Merci papa, merci d'avoir essayé »

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de planter son regard dans celui du fiancé bien silencieux.

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à vous et à Renée » murmura-t-elle en souriant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage crispé de sa mère « Je garde l'infime espoir qu'un jour tu prennes conscience du mal que tu as fait, et si ça arrive, je t'écouterais et nous terminerons cette discussion » elle s'avança vers elle « Dans le cas contraire, adieu Renée et sois heureuse »

J'avais vu tant de fois Bella s'effondrer à cause de sa mère que la voir à cet instant aussi forte et sûr d'elle me déstabilisa une seconde. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant tendrement.

« Allons rejoindre tes parents Edward »

« Tous ce que tu veux ma belle » répondis-je en attrapant sa main pour y déposer brièvement mes lèvres.

Nous saluions son père et quittions la maison sans accorder le moindre regard à sa mère. Nous prenions ma voiture et laissions la sienne qu'elle viendrait récupérer au moment de quitter Forks. Nous roulions depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsqu'elle laissa échapper une larme, puis une autre. J'arrêtai la voiture et me tournai vers elle en posant ma main sur son genou.

« Bella » soufflai-je en attrapant son menton pour qu'elle me regarde « Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait »

Elle sourit légèrement en haussant les épaules avant caler son visage dans mon cou.

« Elle n'a pas changé » souffla-t-elle « J'avais bêtement espéré qu'après toutes ses années, elle soit plus…plus une mère mais non, elle est toujours la femme froide et égoïste qui nous a abandonné mon père et moi »

Mon cœur se serra en imaginant ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir le jour où sa mère était partit, le sentiment de rejet avec lequel elle avait grandi et s'était construite. On m'avait soutenu lorsque j'allais mal, mes parents, ma sœur, mes meilleurs amis, mais elle, elle n'avait eu qu'un père, aimant soit, mais absent et quelques amis dont elle m'avait parlé.

« J'aimerais tellement que ta mère soit différente Bella » murmurai-je en m'écartant pour la regarder « Elle ouvrira peut être les yeux un jour et se rendra compte de l'erreur qu'elle a faite, et à ce moment-là, tu choisiras. Tu décideras si oui ou non, elle mérite ton pardon, mais pour l'heure c'est elle qui doit se sentir mal. Elle a découvert aujourd'hui, la femme superbe que tu es devenu et elle sait ne pas en être responsable. Tu es ce que tu es, non pas grâce à elle mais malgré elle Bella, ne l'oublie pas »

J'essuyai du bout des doigts les larmes sur ses joues, ses prunelles chocolat n'avaient pas quittées les miennes et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées pour former le plus éblouissant des sourires.

« Merci Edward » murmura-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du mien « Merci d'être là, merci d'être toi »

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main se glissa sur ma nuque, déclenchant des milliers de frissons le long de mon dos. J'avais déjà l'impression, lorsqu'elle se trouvait simplement près de moi, que le monde s'effaçait, mais quand elle me touchait, quand ses lèvres parcouraient ma peau, cette sensation s'amplifiait encore plus, le monde disparaissait totalement, le temps s'arrêtait et plus rien d'autre mise à part nous, mise à part sa peau, son parfum n'existait.

Elle s'écarta de moi doucement et laissa échapper un rire en m'entendant grogner de frustration. Je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir les siens pétillants et si…vivant.

« Je t'aime » soupira-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondis-je en souriant.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, du bout des lèvres cette fois. Nous sursautions tous les deux lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la vitre de Bella. Je n'aperçus que le torse d'un homme et ses bras à la peau bronzé avant que Bella ne pousse un cri en ouvrant la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, il la réceptionna sans vaciller et posa ses mains sur ses reins en la serrant contre lui. Une bouffée de jalousie me prit à la gorge lorsque je sortis à mon tour et que je les découvris toujours l'un contre l'autre.

Elle se dégagea enfin de ses bras et se tourna vers moi, les yeux emplit de larmes et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je la rejoignis en quelques pas et me plantai devant ce gars. Nous étions de la même taille, c'était bien la seule chose que nous avions en commun. Sa peau était foncée, ses yeux me rappelaient ceux de Bella et ses cheveux étaient bruns.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire franc en me tendant la main. Je la saisis après une légère hésitation et lui rendit son sourire.

« Salut, Jacob Black, meilleur ami et épaule pour pleurer de Bella » lâcha-t-il.

« Edward Cullen, petit ami de Bella » répondis-je en riant.

Il écarquilla les yeux en resserrant sa prise sur mes doigts, me faisant grimacer malgré moi. Il me relâcha finalement pour le bien être de ma main et se tourna vers Bella qui souriait en le regardant tendrement. Trop tendrement.

« C'est le Edward ? Celui pour lequel j'ai eu le droit de te serrer dans mes bras un nombre incalculable de fois ? » s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant les mains.

Elle acquiesça vivement en riant, alors qu'il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Il n'y avait pas la moindre animosité ou jalousie dans son regard, juste de la curiosité et de la joie. Bella avait vraiment des amis à la hauteur, elle avait assurément pu compter sur lui lorsqu'elle allait mal.

« Eh bah mec, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de te rencontrer » s'exclama-t-il « Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvez ? »

Nous lui expliquions nos retrouvailles à la soirée du lycée, puis sa rupture avec Demetri et enfin nous. Notre couple. Il ne quitta pas Bella des yeux une seule seconde, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Il semblait réellement très heureux pour nous et il ne se gêna pas pour le dire plusieurs fois en serrant Bella contre lui.

« Nous devons partir Jake » rigola-t-elle en desserrant doucement ses bras de sa taille « Nous sommes attendu pour dîner mais si je me souviens bien, ton jour de congé est le mercredi alors je t'attends de pied ferme mardi soir chez moi. Pizza, glace et film à l'eau de rose, comme d'habitude. OK ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma belle » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il se tourna vers moi et fit ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, il me gratifia d'une accolade viril avec quelques tapes dans le dos à la limite de me décoller les poumons.

« Fais la souffrir et je te garantis qu'il te faudra une paille pour bouffer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours » chuchota-t-il avant de se reculer en souriant.

Bah au moins c'était clair et concis ! Il voulait la protéger, et je le comprenais. J'avais souvent « recadrer » les gars qui s'approchaient de ma sœur lorsque nous étions plus jeune.

« A bientôt Jacob » dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je lui fis comprendre d'un simple sourire qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il embrassa Bella en lui promettant de venir mardi et enfourcha sa moto que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Je démarrai la voiture une fois tous les deux installé lorsque Bella se tourna vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu as eu le droit à la paille ou à la carrière de ténor assurée ? » ricana-t-elle.

« La paille » répondis-je en souriant « Il veut te protéger, je trouve ça très bien Bella »

Elle hocha la tête, son sourire et son regard se firent mélancolique un instant.

« Jacob a toujours été là, autant que je m'en souvienne. Je passai le plus clair de mon temps dans ses pattes lorsque j'étais petite, il me protégeait et m'aimait comme un grand frère et je l'embêtai et l'aimai comme une petite sœur » rigola-t-elle doucement « Sans Angela et Jacob, je ne sais pas ce sait pas ce que je serais devenu »

« Je ne les remercierais jamais assez de t'avoir protégé et soutenu » affirmai-je en serrant sa main.

POV Bella

Ma vie aurait certainement été encore plus difficile sans eux. J'avais eu de la chance de les avoir à mes côtés lorsque j'avais sombré et encore à ce jour, je ne pouvais pas imaginer vivre sans eux. Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la villa des Cullen se fit dans le silence agréable, j'essayai de ne pas trop pensé à Renée. La revoir après tant d'année m'avait semblé irréel puis elle avait ouvert la bouche. La réalité, douloureuse et amère avait repris sa place et j'avais pu y gouter. J'aurais certainement claqué la porte pour partir le plus loin d'elle si Edward n'avait pas été à mes côtés pour me soutenir. J'avais pu, grâce à lui, dire à cette femme qui se prétendait une mère, tout ce que je j'avais sur le cœur. Je me sentais libéré de mon passé, prête pour vivre sans crainte un futur que j'espérais passer dans les bras de mon amour de vacances.

Edward gara sa Volvo une fois arrivé devant chez ses parents, il soupira pour finalement se tourner vers moi et attraper mes mains entre les siennes. Il planta ses prunelles vertes dans les miennes et prit une profonde inspiration. Il voulait me dire quelque chose et apparemment, c'était assez grave. Ma gorge se noua et ma respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« J'aurais dû te le dire avant Bella, mais je ne voyais pas comment placer ça entre ta mère qui débarque et ton meilleur ami qui surgit de nulle part, j'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en voudras pas parce sinon je… »

« Arrête » le coupai-je « Que se passe-t-il Edward ? Tu me fait peur »

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur » soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux « Ma…ma sœur s'est invité et elle va surement nous cuisiner pendant toute la soirée pour savoir comment ça se passe entre nous, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est bornée et beaucoup trop douée lorsqu'elle veut savoir quelque chose » débita-t-il sans respirer.

J'écarquillai les yeux, d'abord choqué par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait parlé et ensuite pour l'absurdité de sa panique. J'éclatai de rire devant son mine déconfite et son regard « Ma nana est tombé sur la tête » ne m'aida que très moyennement à retrouver mon calme.

« Tu…tu es…inquiet à cause…de cette petite chose qu'est ta…sœur ? » demandai-je difficilement entre deux éclats de rire.

« Et comment ! On voit bien que tu n'as pas grandi avec et…mais arrête de te marrer Bella…tu ne veux pas ? OK ! Emmett et ses blagues graveleuses sur notre vie sexuelle seront là aussi »

Stop ! On arrête de rigoler, ce n'est pas drôle là !

Je me figeai, la bouche entrouverte et le gorge nouée. Il se foutait de moi ? Impossible ! J'adorais Emmett, vraiment. Mais je connaissais aussi sa façon bien à lui de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et ce, peu importe l'endroit ou les personnes présentes.

« Je…tu…non » bafouillai-je en suppliant mon petit ami du regard « Tu te fous de moi hein ? »

« Qui se marre maintenant ? » ricana-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture pour venir ouvrir ma portière.

Je grognai en attrapant sa main pour sortir, il m'attira dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'agrippai sa nuque fermement et collai d'avantage mon corps au sien, oubliant un instant ce que nous allions devoir supporter toute la soirée. Une de ses mains sur mes reins, l'autre sur ma nuque, il fit glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres, approfondissant notre baiser qui devint sensuel et sauvage à la fois.

« ESME ! Y'a ton rocheton et ta bru qui font des trucs que tu nous interdis à Rosie et moi en public »

Edward et moi nous écartions et laissions échapper un grognement en entendant Emmett ricaner bruyamment. Il se bidonnait comme un idiot sur les marches du perron, rapidement rejoint par le reste de la famille au complet qui le dévisageait, perplexe. Moi aussi, je trouvais ça étrange d'entendre Emmett prononcer le mot « Bru » et encore plus parce qu'il était employé dans la bonne situation.

Esmé et Carlisle secouèrent la tête en souriant, devant ce gaillard qu'ils considéraient comme leur propre fils d'après Edward avant de nous accueillir de façon normale.

« Je suis très heureuse de te revoir Bella » murmura Esmé en me serrant doucement dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi ? Et merci beaucoup pour l'invitation » répondis-je émue.

« Allez hop hop hop ! C'est pas le tout, mais j'ai la dalle moi » s'exclama Emmett en frappant dans ses mains « Et puis des baisers aussi Mmmmm, ça doit creuser, Hein Bella ? » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil « Aïeeeee ! Mais ma Rosie, ça fait mal »

Je virai, sans aucun doute, au rouge écarlate et baissai les yeux en mordillant nerveusement ma lèvre. Cette soirée allait être longue, vraiment très longue.

Un doigt se glissa sous mon menton pour me faire relever les yeux. Son regard émeraude plongea dans le mien, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Edward était là, pour moi, près de moi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance ou ne pouvait m'atteindre quand il était à mes côtés. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et l'entraînai à la suite de sa famille dans la maison pour un dîner que j'espérais tout de même sans interrogatoire et sous-entendu coquin. Un peu d'espoir ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Non ?

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? La confrontation Renée/Bella/Edward ? Et Charlie qui y met son grain de sel ?**

**Dîtes moi tout en cliquant sur le p'tite bulle bizarre =)**

**Moi par ailleurs, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Y'a un truc qui me gêne mais alors quoi…aucune idée et c'est très frustrant ! lol**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt**

**Mina =) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Euh…Salut ..hum hum…Bon je sais, je suis impardonnable pour ce retard plus qu'inexcusable ! Rien à faire, je bloquai dès que j'essayai d'écrire ce chapitre, et le temps me manquait aussi (ce qui est toujours le cas) mais j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration et j'ai pu finir mon chapitre.**

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et vos mises en alertes/favoris, ça me touche. Je vous adore =) J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde, si c'est le cas, je le comprendrai. Encore pardon pour cette attente.**

**Même si j'ai du retard (beaucoup pour le coup) sachez que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner mes fictions, aucune chance =) et si je ressens le besoin de faire une pause (ce qui peux arriver) vous serez prévenu !**

**Pour celles (et ceux ?) que ça intéresse, j'ai un compte Twitter (lien sur mon profil) c'est tout nouveau pour moi et j'essaie de comprendre comment ça fonctionne ;-)**

**Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture ! et désolé en avance pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir, je ne me suis pas relu (trop pressé de publier lol)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_Un doigt se glissa sous mon menton pour me faire relever les yeux. Son regard émeraude plongea dans le mien, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Edward était là, pour moi, près de moi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance ou ne pouvait m'atteindre quand il était à mes côtés. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et l'entraînai à la suite de sa famille dans la maison pour un dîner que j'espérais tout de même sans interrogatoire et sous-entendu coquin. Un peu d'espoir ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Non ?_

* * *

POV Bella

Un quart d'heure. Seulement un quart d'heure depuis notre arrivée chez les parents d'Edward et Emmett m'avait déjà mise mal à l'aise deux fois. Une en parlant de mon bar et de ma façon soi-disant sexy de préparer les verres et l'autre en me demandant si le comptoir de mon bar avait déjà servi à autre chose qu'à servir des boissons. Comment pouvait-on détester et aimer en même temps la même personne ?

Nous étions installés dans le salon, un salon vraiment immense. Une chance puisque nous étions tout de même huit. Alice et Jasper étaient assis sur le même fauteuil, Emmett et Rosalie aussi. Les parents d'Edward et nous étions installés sur un grand canapé d'angle. Esmé et moi étions les seules à ne pas être assisse sur nos moitiés.

Edward et moi retenions difficilement nos rires devant le petit jeu de Rosalie et d'Emmett, ou plutôt celui de Rose puisque son petit ami le subissait plus qu'autre chose. Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, elle l'embrassait. Tout simplement, mais c'était très efficace puisque je n'avais pas rougis, ni bafouillé depuis qu'elle avait commencé son petit manège.

« Tu pourras remercier Rose » souffla Edward en se penchant vers moi « Elle a trouvé comment dompter la bête »

« Conso gratis au bar pendant un an » répondis-je en souriant « Fait passer »

J'éclatai de rire en le voyant se pencher vers le fauteuil d'Alice pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Cette dernière se leva en sautillant jusqu'à sa belle-sœur et murmura à son tour.

« C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde » s'exclama Rosalie en me souriant de manière gourmande.

« Oh je sais » riais-je.

« Et si nous passions à table les enfants ? » nous demanda Esmé en se levant.

Rosalie fut pratiquement éjectée des genoux d'Emmett qui s'était levé dans un bond. Il avait eu le bon réflexe de la rattraper, ce qui ne lui évita pas une claque derrière la tête et un regard noir de la part de sa petite amie.

« Mais qui m'as fichu un bourrin pareil dans les pattes bordel, j'ai vraiment dû être horrible dans une autre vie » grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais ma Rosie, j'suis adorable et délicat moi » pleurnicha Emmett en faisant la moue.

« Et moi je suis gentille et douce » grogna sa petite amie « Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre des fois » grommela-t-elle en se radoucissant légèrement.

Emmett l'attira dans ses bras en souriant, nichant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne. Elle bougonna vaguement avant de nouer ses mains derrière sa nuque, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle ne lui en veut jamais bien longtemps » ricana Edward à mon oreille.

« Je les trouve touchant » soupirai-je en les couvant du regard.

« Tu es une incorrigible romantique Bella » sourit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

« Je ne m'en suis jamais caché » murmurai-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes lentement, ses mains sur ma taille raffermirent leur prise, rapprochant étroitement nos corps l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit que les bras d'Edward, encore plus lorsqu'il m'embrassait.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont testé le comptoir du bar ma Rosie »

« EMMETT »

Edward et moi avions crié en même temps en nous écartant, fusillant du regard Monsieur-tout-en-finesse. Il afficha un sourire moqueur avant d'entraîner une Rosalie à la mine affligée vers la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroula, pour mon plus grand étonnement, sans interrogatoire de la part d'Alice et sans remarque déplacée d'Emmett. Esmé couvait du regard ses enfants, ses yeux pétillant et son sourire tendre me serrèrent le cœur. De quand datait le dernier geste d'affection de ma mère ? La revoir m'avait bien plus touché que je ne voulais l'admettre, et je devais faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'effondrer. Edward était là pour me soutenir, je le savais. Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre à cet instant, il n'y avait, mise à part Angela, qu'une seule personne à qui j'avais envie de parler, c'était de ses bras et de son soutien dont j'avais besoin.

Nous buvions un café lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je m'excusai et quittai la pièce pour répondre sans prendre la peine de vérifier le nom sur l'écran.

« Allo »

« Dit moi tout, absolument tout. Comment tu te sens ? Elle a été salope hein ? Ton père vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir, j'aurais voulu être là pour toi ma chérie »

« Angie » soufflai-je dans un sourire « Je vais bien, enfin je crois. Et oui, elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi froide et indifférente »

« Je suis désolé ma puce et…_oh euh salut…non Bella n'est pas là…ça marche, tu veux boire quelque chose…ok deux minutes et je suis à toi…_Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« Euh…Demetri est là, il voulait te voir, je lui dis quoi ? » murmurra-t-elle.

Ma gorge se noua à l'entente de son prénom. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant, son visage souriant se dessinant derrière mes paupières closes.

« Dit lui de passer à l'appartement demain après-midi s'il te plaît »

« Tu es sûr ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument Angie, Dem a toujours su trouver les mots lorsque j'en avais besoin et là, j'en ai vraiment besoin » terminai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Je me figeai en découvrant Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en me dévisageant, une lueur d'inquiétude traversant ses yeux verts.

« Je te laisse, embrasse Ben pour moi. Bye ma belle » marmonnai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je baissai les yeux en fourrant mon portable dans ma poche. J'avais besoin de voir Demetri, mais Edward allait-il le comprendre lui ? Si les rôles étaient inversés, accepterai-je qu'il revoit Jessica ? Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête et de planter mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de s'avancer vers moi et de poser ses mains sur ma taille. Bon bah, il allait me faire une crise de jalousie, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

« Edward, je sais que cette idée ne doit pas te plaire mais… »

« Tu te trompes Bella » me coupa-t-il « Bien sûr, savoir ma petite amie en compagnie son ex n'a rien de plaisant mais je te fais confiance…ainsi qu'à Demetri » termina-t-il dans un sourire.

« Tu..es sûr ? » bafouillai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Aussi sûr que je sais t'aimer » répondit-il.

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton, me faisait relever les yeux vers lui. Son regard brillant accrocha le mien, tant d'amour et de tendresse dans cette océan émeraude fit battre mon cœur plus vite. J'avais encore du mal à gérer les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. C'était si fort, si violent que je m'étais souvent demandé si c'était bien réel. Comment un amour aussi intense pouvait-il exister ? Et par-dessus tout, par quel miracle cet amour pouvait-il m'être destiné ?

Il se pencha légèrement et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Son éternel sourire en coin illuminant son visage. J'agrippai sa nuque de mes mains et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Il me rendit mon baiser, l'approfondissant pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Edw…Oups ! Désolé »

Nous nous séparions à contre cœur, fusillant sa sœur du regard qui se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Oui Alice ? » marmonna Edward en soupirant.

« Je venais, en jeune femme séduisante et bien éduquée que je suis, vous prévenir que nous allions, l'homme sexy et torride de ma vie et moi prendre le chemin du retour jusqu'à cette sublime ville qui n'est autre que Seattle. Emmett le fantastique et l'époustouflante Rosalie, je tiens à préciser que c'est eux qui m'ont demandé de les appeler ainsi, vont également entamer ce voyage palpitant. Et vous ? » nous demanda-t-elle finalement en me déclenchant au passage un début de migraine.

« Nous dire que vous partiez aurait suffi Alice » ricana Edward.

« Je sais mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ? » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« T'as toujours le dernier mot hein ? » ricanai-je.

« Ouep » s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Edward et moi échangions un regard incrédule en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas attendu la réponse à sa question. Elle réapparut brusquement, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai pas oublié un truc ? »

« Si et notre réponse est oui, nous allons rentrer aussi » riais-je en entrainant Edward vers elle.

Nous retrouvions le reste de la famille dans l'entrée. J'enfilai mon manteau et remerciai Esmé et Carlisle pour la soirée. Après l'après-midi que j'avais passé en compagnie de Renée, ce diner avait été une bouffée d'air frais et de bonheur.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence agréable, j'avais fermé les yeux à plusieurs reprises, luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'endormir. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'Edward arrêta la voiture devant mon immeuble.

« Et voilà ma Bella » souffla-t-il en effleurant ma joue de sa main.

« T'es vraiment obligé de travailler d'aussi bonne heure demain ? » gémis-je.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres en me voyant réagir comme une enfant. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et attira mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser. J'avais toujours l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière lorsque ses lèvres touchaient les miennes et pour rien au monde, je n'avais envie que s'arrête. Pourtant il s'éloigna de moi doucement en soupirant.

« Je t'appelle dès que je sors de l'hôpital » murmura-t-il en souriant.

« T'as plutôt intérêt » marmonnai-je « A demain »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture et d'y…rentrer à nouveau pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Après un petit signe de main, j'entrai dans mon immeuble et montai les escaliers lentement, absolument pas pressé de retrouver mon appartement vide. Une fois à l'intérieur, je balançai mon blouson sur une chaise et me déshabillai tout en rejoignant la salle de bain. J'enfilai un t-shirt et un bas de jogging après m'être douché puis retournai dans le salon. J'appuyai sur le bouton du répondeur dont le voyant affichait deux messages. Le premier était de mon père.

_« Euh…bonsoir ma puce, je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Renée et Phil sont partis peu de temps après ton départ et ta mère m'a dit de te dire qu'elle regrettait que ça ce soit mal passé cette après-midi et qu'elle espérait que vous pourrez vous pardonnez mutuellement un jour. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir et je les ai foutus dehors. Donc bah…euh voilà. Repose toi bien ma chérie, je te rappellerai bientôt »_

Je secouai la tête en souriant légèrement. Je l'imaginais bien envoyer Renée au diable et la jeter hors de chez lui. Le deuxième message était de Demetri.

_« Bonsoir Bella, Angela m'a dit que je pouvais te voir demain donc je passerai vers 16 heures à l'appartement. Passe une bonne nuit Bella »_

Mon cœur se serra en entendant sa voix qui me manquait plus que je ne le pensais. J'appuyai à nouveau sur le bouton pour l'entendre encore une fois. Je m'installai sur le canapé et allumai la télé pour m'occuper un peu en attendant d'avoir sommeil. Malgré le film pourtant intéressant, je n'arrivai malheureusement pas à me sortir Demetri de la tête. J'avais Edward dans ma vie maintenant alors pourquoi la simple perspective de voir mon ex-fiancé le lendemain me nouait l'estomac ?

J'avais besoin de lui parler, besoin de me confier à lui. Il avait toujours été là pour moi lorsque j'allais mal et près de lui, je me sentais toujours…plus sereine. Il était déjà 2 heures du matin lorsque je rejoignis mon lit sur lequel je me laissai tomber, pour m'endormir en seulement quelques minutes.

. :. :. :. :.:. :. :.

« Pas de soucis Angie » répondis-je en me servant une tasse de café « Je me débrouillerai ce soir »

_« T'es un amour Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser en plan »_

« Ne soit pas idiote » soupirai-je « Soignez-vous bien surtout et je vous interdis de remettre les pieds dans ce restaurant de fruit de mer vous deux »

_« Oh t'inquiète pas, une intoxication alimentaire, c'est suffisant » _rigola-t-elle.

« Je vais appeler Jane pour qu'elle vienne me filer un coup de main »

« _Euh…je l'ai déjà fait, elle ne pourra pas ce soir. Elle a des examens à réviser » _marmonna-t-elle.

« Oh ! Bah, je m'en sortirais, ne t'en fais pas »

« _T'es sûr ?_ » s'enquit-elle « _Je peux venir quand même, j'aurais juste à ne pas trop m'éloigner d'une bassine_ »

« Ne sois pas ridicule » ricanai-je « Repose toi et laisse moi gérer »

Je raccrochai après l'avoir menacé de représailles très douloureuses si elle osait se pointer au bar dans son état. Il était 11 heures lorsque je quittai mon appartement pour aller courir un peu. C'était l'un des rares moments où je me vidais la tête, j'oubliais tout. Ma mère, ma rupture récente et même Edward.

Il n'y avait plus que moi, juste Bella Swan. Jeune femme qu'on avait détruite et qui peinait à se reconstruire. Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas aussi bien que je le voulais ? J'avais retrouvé Edward, ma vie aurait dû être parfaite et pourtant…Une colère que je reconnu sans difficulté se propageait en moi, détruisant sur son passage ce qui cicatrisaient doucement depuis quelques années.

C'était elle. A cause d'elle. Toujours. J'étais persuadé en quittant la maison de mon père la veille qu'elle n'était plus qu'une petite part de mon passé…j'avais fait erreur, Renée serait toujours là, comme une ombre sur ma vie qui s'évertuerait à tout détruire.

J'avais inexplicablement besoin de lui pardonner, j'en avais besoin pour avancer.

J'entrai dans le hall de mon immeuble lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

« Allo »

« _Coucou Bella, je ne te dérange pas ?_ » me demanda Alice d'une voix joyeuse.

« Pas du tout » répondis-je en sortant mes clés « Tout va bien ? »

« _Maintenant oui, Angela a appelé Rose qui m'a appelé et donc, tu auras deux serveuses très sexy à ta disposition ce soir_ »

« Oh non Alice ! Vous n'êtes pas obli.. »

« _Tsstss_ » me coupa-t-elle « _Tu te tais et tu acceptes. On sera au bar à 18 heures 30 précises, prête pour rembarrer du client trop lourd et des tous mignons trop entreprenants. Bye_ »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser rajouter quoique ce soit, me laissant avec un mauvais pressentiment qui me nouait l'estomac. Deux filles aux caractères bien trempées qui allaient servirent des clients parfois dépourvus de bonne manière. Okay ! Ça allait être coton à gérer !

Je restai en peignoir de bain après m'être douché et m'installai sur mon canapé avec mon ordinateur. Vérification des comptes du bar et des livraisons terminés, je grignotai rapidement avant de choisir ma tenue pour le boulot. Jupe ? Non. Robe ? Non. Jean ? Ouep. Pull blanc ? Oui. Et une paire de botte. Voilà j'étais prête. Un peu de mascara, du crayon et le tour était joué.

Je sursautai en entendant un coup donné dans la porte.

« Merde ! Il est quelle heure ? » marmonnai-je en vérifiant.

Hein ? 16 heures 02 ! Oh purée ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir, me figeant à la seconde où mes doigts se posèrent sur la poignée. Depuis notre rupture, Demetri et moi ne nous étions pas revus et j'ignorais comment lui, vivait notre séparation. Je sursautai à nouveau lorsqu'il frappa une nouvelle fois, abaissant la poignée malgré moi.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, plongeant directement dans ses prunelles emplit de tendresse. Il m'attira dans ses bras avant que je ne le réalise, entourant fermement ma taille. Comme toujours, je me sentis minuscule contre lui et incontestablement en sécurité. Il me relâcha au bout de quelques minutes et me suivit jusqu'au salon.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demandai-je lorsqu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Pour toute réponse, il tapota la place près de lui avec ce sourire amusé qui me manquait tant. J'ignorai la sensation de tiraillement au creux de mon estomac et m'installai à ses côtés.

« Ton père m'a appelé » m'apprit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » soupirai-je en baissant la tête.

« Il est inquiet pour toi Bella, je le suis aussi » murmura-t-il en glissant son doigt sous mon menton pour me faire relever les yeux « Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, s'il te plait »

« Tu es là malgré ce que je te fais endurer pendant plusieurs années » soufflai-je « C'est suffisant pour moi »

Je me calai confortablement dans ses bras et nichai mon visage dans son cou en respirant profondément, son parfum si familier fit disparaitre l'inquiétude qui ne m'avait plus quitté depuis la veille. Nous restions ainsi pendant un long moment, sans bouger, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Quelques larmes glissaient sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon seul mouvement fut pour les essuyer doucement.

« J'aimerais tellement trouver les mots pour que tu te sentes mieux, pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normale et heureuse » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

« Je suis heureuse Demetri » soufflai-je en levant les yeux vers lui « Malgré ma mère et son indifférence, ma vie est maintenant telle que je la voulais…avec Edward »

Je regrettai mon dernier mot à la seconde où il y quitta mes lèvres. A qui pensai-je parler nom d'un chien ? Comment pouvais-je balancer le prénom de mon petit ami à mon ex ?

« Je suis désolé » m'excusai-je en me sentant monstrueuse « Pardonne moi, je… »

« Arrête Bella, ne t'excuse pas » me coupa-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues « Te savoir heureuse avec Edward est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, ne l'oublie jamais »

J'avais du mal à comprendre par quel miracle les hommes de ma vie pouvaient être aussi compréhensifs, comment pouvaient-ils faire passer mon bonheur avant le leur ? Je hochai la tête doucement, mon regard ancré au sien.

« Tu es dingue » murmurai-je en souriant légèrement « Complètement dingue »

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front, les effleurant à peine.

« Je t'aime Bella » souffla-t-il « Je t'aime assez pour accepter que tu sois heureuse avec un autre »

Et je l'aimais toujours, Demetri serait pour le reste de ma vie, l'un des hommes que j'avais le plus aimer au monde. Je fermais les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, les battements de mon cœur semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir ralentir. Il m'attira de nouveau dans ses bras, me serrant contre son torse fermement et tendrement à la fois.

Il soupira doucement au bout de quelques minutes et m'annonça d'une voix tendue qu'il devait partir pour aller travailler. Soupirant également, je m'écartai de lui et baissai les yeux sur nos doigts qu'il avait entrelacés.

« Tu manques » avouai-je en souriant tristement « Quand tu es prêt de moi, j'ai…j'ai l'impression que tout est plus facile »

« Tu…euh…ne ressens pas ça quand Edward est là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Si » répondis-je sans hésitation « C'est bien ce qui est déroutant, je ne devrai pas ressentir la même chose en votre présence. Je ne devrai pas penser à vous deux lorsque je me sens mal, je…je…pourquoi je ne peux pas faire les choses normalement ? » m'énervai-je en me levant « Pourquoi je dois toujours m'emmêler les pinceaux quand tout devrait être simple ? Hein ? Mais réponds ? » m'agaçai-je en me posant les mains sur mes hanches.

Il se leva d'un bond et se planta devant moi, me forçant à lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne suis pas heureux de savoir que tu penses toujours à moi Bella » murmura-t-il dans un sourire « Mais tu dois arrêter de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, je serai toujours là pour toi, comme je te l'ai promis des centaines de fois »

Je me jetai à son cou et le serrai si fort que je crus l'entendre gémir de douleur. Il me rendit mon étreinte, m'épargnant quelques côtes cassées en y mettant moins de force. Il partit après m'avoir embrassé sur le front et fait promettre de l'appeler si j'en avais besoin.

Après avoir fixé pendant quelques minutes la porte qu'il avait franchie, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Il me manquait. Beaucoup. Il était, malgré notre séparation, une partie de moi. Je sursautai en entendant mon portable sonné, je l'attrapai sur la table basse et jetai un coup d'œil sur le message qui clignotait.

_« Tu me manques ma Bella, je passerai au bar ce soir. Je t'aime. Edward »_

Un sourire idiot s'installa sur mon visage en lisant son message, je vérifiai l'heure pour savoir combien de temps j'allais devoir attendre pour le revoir. Oups ! 18h15, je sautai sur mes pieds et me précipitai dans ma salle de bain pour vérifier mon maquillage. Aïe ! Pas très glorieux tout ça, les larmes ne pardonnaient pas. Je réparai les dégâts, me recoiffai rapidement avant d'attraper mon sac et mes clés pour quitter mon appartement.

:. :. :. :. :.

« Voilà les renforts » s'écrièrent Alice et Rosalie en entrant dans le bar « Pile à l'heure patronne »

Je posai sur le comptoir les bouteilles de bières que j'étais allé chercher dans la réserve avant de les rejoindre.

« Merci beaucoup les filles » riais-je en les serrant dans mes bras « C'est vraiment sympa de venir me filer un coup de main »

« Aucun souci » s'exclama Alice « Alors, quels sont tes ordres ? »

« T'en fait pas un peu trop là ? » ricana Rose en haussant un sourcil.

Elle lui tira la langue puis reposa son regard sur moi, attendant en silence mes « ordres »

« Eh bien je serai derrière le bar et vous vous occuperez des commandes en salle, ça vous va ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête vivement et attrapèrent les petits blocs-notes que je leur tendais.

« Pour noter les commandes les filles, je vais vous donner le numéro de chaque table et deux trois petits conseils pour ne pas vous emmêlez les pinceaux, ça vous va ? »

« C'est parfait Bella, oh ! Et Emmett et Jasper passeront après le boulot, apparemment, ils veulent surveiller tes clients de près » rigola Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Okay, mais de toute façon, il ne devrait y avoir beaucoup de monde ce soir. Allez les filles, au boulot »

:. :. :. :. :.

Je versai de la vodka dans un verre, du whisky dans un autre et écoutai la commande de Rosalie pour une table de six personnes. Je posai mes verres sur le plateau d'Alice, qui se me remercia d'un sourire éclatant avant de repartir vers les clients d'une démarche sautillante. N'était-elle donc jamais fatiguée ?

« Bella ? Il n'y a pas de rhum dans ma commande » me rappela Rosalie.

Je baissai les yeux sur la bouteille dans ma main et la reposai en soupirant lourdement pour attraper celle de gin.

« Deux gin coca, un avec glaçon, deux bières, un mojito et une vodka pomme, c'est bien ça ? » lui demandai-je en décapsulant deux bouteilles de bière.

« Ouep » répondit-elle « Comment tu fais pour pas t'embrouiller en entendant plus de vingt commandes dans la soirée ? »

« L'habitude, je… »

Oh merde ! La porte s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de mec d'une vingtaine d'année. Rosalie suivit mon regard et poussa un profond soupir en les voyant.

« Bon, faut qu'on rapproche les deux tables du fond et…une petite prière pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille ne sera pas de trop » lâchai-je avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Le groupe installé, je laissai Rosalie prendre leur commande et retournai derrière le bar pour continuer mon boulot.

« Espèce de sale porcs d'étudiant à la con » grommela Rose en me rejoignant « Un de ses petits merdeux m'a pincé les fesses »

« Celui qui se frotte le crâne ? » demandai-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table.

« Mon plateau l'a légèrement heurté » confirma-t-elle dans un sourire éclatant « Il n'osera plus me tripoter »

« T'as qu'un mot à dire Rose et je les fous dehors » lui promis-je avant de tapoter son bloc-notes pour qu'elle me donne les commandes.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche. Alice se tenait près de la table du groupe, un d'entre eux se tenait la tête à deux mains en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Je me précipitai vers le reste du groupe qui s'était levé en braillant des insultes contre Alice qui semblait sur le point d'en assommer un deuxième avec son plateau.

« Fermez la » criai-je en me plaçant près d'elle.

« T'es qui pétasse ? » grogna l'un d'entre eux.

« La propriétaire » répondis-je d'une voix cassante « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Cette salope a frappé mon pote » cria-t-il en désignant Alice puis son ami qui avait cessé de se balancer.

« S'il ne m'avait pas attrapé pour me coller sur ses genoux, il n'aurait pas mal au crâne en ce moment » grogna-t-elle en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

Ce dernier leva finalement la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Un frisson de terreur me parcourut lorsqu'un sourire glaciale étira ses lèvres, il se leva lentement en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se rapprocha de moi, une lueur mauvaise illuminant son regard.

« Je veux un dédommagement » souffla-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tout ce que vous aurez si vous ne dégagez pas de mon bar, ce sera un bon coup de genou dans le service trois pièces » crachai-je en soutenant son regard.

« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix amusée « Le petit chaton sort les griffes »

« Barrez-vous. Maintenant. Et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici »

Il me détailla lentement de la tête au pied avant de se tourner vers sa chaise pour prendre sa veste.

« On se reverra ma belle » lâcha-t-il « Très bientôt »

« Allez James, on se tire » marmonna un de ses potes.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bar et me tournai vers mes amies qui se tenaient derrière moi.

« Ca va Alice ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ? » m'inquiétai-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

« Non, non Bella, je vais bien » me rassura-t-elle en souriant « Tu sais que t'es impressionnante quand t'es en colère ? »

« On me l'a déjà dit, en effet » riais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

J'offrais une tournée aux clients présents pour me faire pardonner la scène qui s'était déroulé devant eux et repris le boulot en oubliant en un claquement de doigt ce James. Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent peu de temps après, et me filèrent un coup de main derrière le bar en surveillant les clients du coin de l'œil. Rose et Alice n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais eu droit à un sermon de Jasper pour les risques que j'avais pris et à une accolade chaleureuse de la part d'Emmett pour mon courage.

« Edward ne devait pas venir ? » me demanda Alice.

« Si » réalisai-je « Il devrait déjà être là »

Je récupérai mon portable que je rangeai sous le bar et découvris un message non lu. Merde.

_« Désolé ma Bella, une urgence qui va me prendre une bonne partie de la nuit. J'aurais préféré la passer avec toi mais je devrais me contenter d'un bloc. Je serai chez toi à la première heure demain matin. Je t'aime mon amour. Edward »_

La déception me submergea en lisant ses mots. J'allais encore devoir attendre pour pouvoir me blottir contre lui, la nuit allait être bien longue.

_« Ne t'en fait pas Edward, je comprends. Je laisserai une clé sous le tapis dans le couloir. Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Bella »_

J'envoyai mon message et fourrai mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il ne restait qu'un seul client qui se leva et quitta le bar après un signe de la main.

« Enfin » s'exclamèrent Rosalie et Alice en se laissant tomber sur des tabourets « On est morte, complètement morte »

« Vous avez répétez avant de venir où quoi ? » riais-je en appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre l'enseigne extérieur su bar.

« Non, c'est naturel chez nous » répondit Alice en se blottissant contre Jasper qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Vous pouvez partir, vous avez l'air crevé les filles » lançai-je en voyant Rosalie bailler bruyamment.

« Mais non, voyons » protesta Alice « On peut t'aider à ranger et à nettoyer et… »

« Allez-vous en ! C'est un ordre » grondai-je faussement énervé.

Elles acquiescèrent en même temps et me rejoignirent pour me serrer contre elles. Je les remerciai encore une fois pour leur aide et leur promis des consos gratuites pendant un bout de temps. Après leur départ, je nettoyai rapidement les tables, montai les chaises et passai un coup de balai. La porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement, ramenant une bourrasque de vent frais dans la salle.

« Bonsoir chaton, je t'ai manqué ? » railla une voix qui me glaça le sang.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**J'ai hâtes de savoir, une p'tite review ?**

**J'essaierai de publier la suite plus vite, beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci !**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Bisous !**

**Mina =)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Coucou, me revoilà après une longueeeeee attente ! Oui, je sais ! Mes chapitres mettent un temps fou à venir (pour toutes mes fic) mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et les journées ne font que 24h hélas, donc vraiment désolé pour l'attente, je fais ce que je peux =(**

**Un grand merci pour vos superbes reviews, j'adore et je vous adore =) C'est toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire !**

**Et un grand merci pour son aide à Ulkan13 qui vient de se lancer dans la publication à son tour pour mon plus grand plaisir. Allez y faire un tour =)**

**Allez je vous laisse tranquille, on se retrouve plus bas….**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_« Vous pouvez partir, vous avez l'air crevé les filles » lançai-je en voyant Rosalie bailler bruyamment._

_« Mais non, voyons » protesta Alice « On peut t'aider à ranger et à nettoyer et… »_

_« Allez-vous en ! C'est un ordre » grondai-je faussement énervé._

_Elles acquiescèrent en même temps et me rejoignirent pour me serrer contre elles. Je les remerciai encore une fois pour leur aide et leur promis des consos gratuites pendant un bout de temps. Après leur départ, je nettoyai rapidement les tables, montai les chaises et passai un coup de balai. La porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement, ramenant une bourrasque de vent frais dans la salle._

_« Bonsoir chaton, je t'ai manqué ? » railla une voix qui me glaça le sang._

* * *

POV Bella

« Sortez d'ici » crachai-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulue moins tremblante « Le bar est fermé »

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres fines du client que j'avais mis dehors avec ses amis dans la soirée.

« Voyons mon chaton, tu aurais dû penser à fermer la porte » railla-t-il en s'avançant doucement.

Je me cognai contre une chaise en reculant sans le quitter des yeux, mes doigts se resserrèrent sur mon torchon totalement inutile.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demandai-je la gorge nouée.

Je connaissais hélas la réponse, son regard qui glissait sur mon corps et sa langue qui passait sur ses lèvres confirmait sans le moindre doute ce qu'il avait en tête. Mon sang semblait s'être figé dans mes veines et les battements de mon cœur me paraissaient assourdissants.

« Je veux un tas de chose ma jolie » susurra-t-il en s'approchant encore.

« Allez-vous en » criai-je en reculant « Partez ! Maintenant ! »

« Oh non mon chaton » chantonna-t-il « J'ai prévu pleins de choses pour nous deux cette nuit et tu vas aimer, je te le promets »

« J'en doute » crachai-je en me précipitant derrière le bar.

J'attrapai une bouteille de Gin pour de la brandir devant moi. Trop tard. Une douleur cuisante se propagea le long de ma tempe, brouillant ma vision un court instant, hélas pas suffisamment court pour empêcher mon agresseur de m'empoigner violemment par les cheveux.

« Résiste moi ma mignonne, ce sera encore meilleur » murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

« Lâchez-moi » suffoquai-je en tentant de le repousser.

En vain. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes violemment en plaquant une de ses mains sur ma gorge. Je réalisai qu'il m'avait allongé lorsque ma tête heurta le sol douloureusement, j'ouvris la bouche pour crier, lui permettant malgré moi d'y glisser sa langue. Je refermai mes dents dessus de toutes mes forces, je réprimai une nausée lorsqu'un gout métallique se répandit dans ma bouche.

« Salope » rugit-il en s'écartant de moi, un filet de sang sur les lèvres « Tu vas me le payer »

J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler lorsqu'il me frappa au visage une nouvelle fois, la violence du choc me rapprocha dangereusement de l'inconscience. Je ne devais pas m'évanouir, surtout pas.

Pas maintenant. Pas en sachant ce que cette homme avait en tête. Me défendre. Encore. Je rouvris difficilement les yeux, tout ce qui m'entourait était trop flou, trop sombre. La seule chose que je distinguais était un sourire. Un sourire froid et cruel sur un visage dur.

« Laissez-moi » murmurai-je en sentant les larmes montées « Allez-vous en »

Il attrapa mes poignets d'une main pour les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête, un rire glacial s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa son autre main dans son dos.

« Si tu bouges mon chaton, tu risques de le regretter » railla-t-il en sortant un couteau.

Mon sang se glaça lorsqu'il passa lentement la lame froide le long de ma joue, l'entaillant légèrement avant de la glisser sur ma gorge.

« Ce serait dommage, un si joli cou » souffla-t-il en continuant sa descente.

Il la passa entre mes seins, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres lorsqu'il atteignit le décolleté de mon pull.

C'était un cauchemar. Il le fallait, sans ça, j'allais mourir. Cette lueur mauvaise qui dansait dans ses yeux bleus, cette étincelle de cruauté l'empêcherait de se contenter d'un viol. Il allait me tuer. Non….

Un bruit de déchirure me ramena à l'instant présent, la fraicheur glissant sur mon ventre nu me réveilla subitement. Il était toujours là, pratiquement allongé sur moi. Un de ses mains écartait avec hâte mon pull déchiré avant de se poser brutalement sur ma poitrine juste recouverte par mon soutien-gorge.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi bandante, j'aurais accepté de le faire à l'œil » lâcha-t-il en glissant son couteau sous mon soutien-gorge « Je vais prendre mon temps mon chaton, histoire que tu savoures tout ce que je vais te faire jusqu'à la dernière seconde »

« Pitié » gémis-je en essayant de me défaire de sa prise « Ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie »

« Arrête de bouger ou bien… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et posa la lame de son couteau sous ma poitrine. Je retins ma respiration, et suivit son geste à travers mes larmes. Un cri de douleur déchira le silence du bar, le mien. Il m'avait profondément entaillé la peau du ventre en un geste rapide, sans une seule hésitation.

Il allait me tuer. J'allais cesser d'exister.

Je perçus des bruits de pas avant de laisser la douleur cuisante qui se propageait de mon corps prendre le dessus, me faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

POV Jasper

« S'il te plaît mon chéri » pleurnicha-t-elle en tapant du pied.

« Tu sais que tu as l'air d'une enfant quand tu fais ça Alice? » riais-je en secouant la tête.

« Bien sûr que je le sais » s'offusqua-t-elle « Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux grâce à ça »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister lorsqu'elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux humides. Et la raison de son caprice était tout simplement un foulard. Nous venions à peine de franchir la porte de notre appartement et elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait oublié ce fameux foulard au _Memories_.

« Bella est sûrement déjà parti Alice »

« Et avec un peu de chance, non! Alors au lieu de parler, dépêche-toi. Imagine que quelqu'un d'autre le prenne. Jazz, j'adore ce foulard » couina-t-elle en me poussant dans le couloir.

« T'es vraiment pas possible » grognai-je en attrapant les clés de voiture qu'elle me tendait.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Elle me ferma la porte au nez avant de me laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Je rejoignis notre voiture d'un pas pressé, j'avais envie de dormir et non pas de partir à la chasse aux vêtements.

J'arrivais devant le _Memories_ rapidement et priai intérieurement que Bella soit encore là. Alice pouvait avoir des réactions quelque peu excessives quand il s'agissait de vêtements. Si je rentrais sans avoir récupérer ce qu'elle voulait, elle allait être inconsolable.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque je constatai que la porte n'était pas verrouillée, pourtant un mauvais pressentiment me noua l'estomac en avançant dans la pièce toujours allumé.

« Bella ? » appelai-je.

Un léger bruit me fit tourner la tête vers le bar où une bouteille brisé gisait sur le comptoir.

« Bella ? T'es là ? »

Je me précipitai vers le comptoir lorsqu'un homme blond apparut subitement derrière, un couteau maculé de sang serré dans son poing. Une rage venue de nulle part me traversa de part en part lorsqu'un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de cet homme.

Tout ce déroula à une vitesse incroyable.

Il sauta par-dessus le bar pour se ruer sur moi. Mon poing atteignit sa mâchoire dans un craquement atroce, il tituba en arrière avant de s'affaler sur le sol lourdement. Je le rouai de coup de pied plus violent les uns que les autres, atteignant son ventre et sa tête à plusieurs reprises. Je continuai jusqu'à le rendre totalement inconscient, le visage maculé de sang. Il aurait probablement fait demi-tour avant s'il avait su à qui il allait se frotter.

« Putain » soufflai-je en reculant.

Je fermais les yeux une seconde pour reprendre mes esprits…Bella ! Mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à elle. Mon regard se posa sur le sol, le corps immobile de Bella se trouvait là, son visage rougis par endroit et son ventre dénudé recouvert de sang.

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle et enlevai mon manteau pour le déposer délicatement sur son corps meurtri. Elle bougea légèrement la tête sans pour autant reprendre connaissance, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« Ça va aller Bella » soufflai-je en caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

De l'autre, j'extirpai mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean et passai deux appels sans réellement en avoir conscience. Je savais juste qu'une ambulance ainsi que des policiers étaient en chemin, il ne me restait plus qu'à rester auprès de mon amie et de surveiller son agresseur pour qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite.

La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter, je me redressai pour pouvoir surveiller Bella et son agresseur, aussi inconscient l'un que l'autre.

« Allo » répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Le bar est fermé c'est ça ? T'oses pas rentrer pour m'avouer que Bella est déjà parti et que mon foulard est coincé là-bas jusqu'à demain ? C'est ça chéri ? Oh merde, c'est… »

« Alice » la coupai-je dans un souffle « Il…il est arrivé…quelque chose »

« Quoi ? Jazz, que se passe-t-il ? » paniqua-t-elle.

Je déglutis péniblement en reposant les yeux sur le corps immobile de Bella.

« Appelle ma sœur et Emmett pour qu'ils viennent te chercher, je ne veux pas que tu conduises, pas après ce que je vais te dire » lâchai-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Jasper » gémit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Allez à l'hôpital et essaie de joindre ton frère Alice, Bella a…a été agressé dans son bar, je… »

« Non » me coupa-t-elle dans un souffle « Pas Bella, non, tu… »

« Est arrivé à temps je pense, calme toi ma chérie, il faut que… »

Je m'interrompis en entendant des sirènes à l'extérieur.

« L'ambulance et les flics sont là, je dois te laisser, ça va aller Alice, on se retrouve à l'hôpital. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime Jazz et…et occupe-toi bien de Bella, je t'en supplie, Edward ne s'en relèverait pas s'il devait la perdre »

« Je sais » murmurai-je avant de raccrocher.

Les portes du bar s'ouvrirent sur deux ambulanciers et deux policiers. D'un geste mécanique, j'indiquai aux premiers où se trouvait Bella puis pointait du doigt l'homme qui gisait sur le sol.

« Vous allez devoir faire une déposition Monsieur… »

« Hale, Jasper Hale » répondis-je sans quitter des yeux les ambulanciers qui déplaçaient Bella pour la mettre sur une civière « Est-ce que ça peut attendre messieurs ? Je voudrais aller avec mon amie à l'hôpital »

« Bien sûr » me répondit le plus âgé des deux « Nous allons emmenez cet homme aussi et nous nous occuperons de ça une fois que vous serez rassurez sur l'état de votre amie »

Je le remerciai rapidement en montant à l'arrière de l'ambulance pour m'asseoir aux côtés de Bella. Une de ses mains entre les miennes, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard d'où seul sa respiration me parvenait.

On me fit descendre une fois arrivée pour l'emmener à l'intérieur où un médecin la prit en charge. Je restai là, planté au milieu d'un couloir à les regarder s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître derrière les portes d'un ascenseur.

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Mon regard se posa sur une jeune femme qui se tenait près de moi.

« Excusez-moi » marmonnai-je en me passant une main sur le visage « Vous me parliez ? »

« Je vous demandais le nom de la jeune femme que vous avez accompagnez et les personnes à prévenir »

« Euh…oui, elle s'appelle Bella…Isabella Swan » répondis-je « Il…il faudrait prévenir son père, euh…je n'ai pas son numéro, je…je… »

« Nous trouverons » me coupa-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras « Essayer de vous calmer et de respirer normalement monsieur »

Elle m'indiqua une salle d'attente et me demanda de la suivre pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

« Il faudrait prévenir le…le Dr Cullen s'il est encore là, Bella est…sa petite amie » demandai-je dans un souffle à peine audible « Il va devenir dingue »

« Je m'occupe de le prévenir Monsieur, essayer de vous détendre, je vais prendre des nouvelles de votre amie »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Le visage enfouie dans les mains, j'essayai vainement de me calmer, de chasser les images qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'étais malheureusement certain que ce que j'avais vu ce soir n'allait jamais s'effacer de mon esprit.

POV Bella

Le sang pulsait douloureusement contre mes tempes, rendant la moindre de mes pensées totalement incohérentes. Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain, mes paupières semblaient peser des tonnes, tout comme ma tête.

« Bella »

Cette voix. Soulagée et inquiète à la fois. Pourquoi Edward paraissait aussi inquiet ? J'essayai une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, m'y reprenant à quatre fois avant d'apercevoir un semblant de lumière. Ma vision, d'abord flou rencontra un visage au contour plus que familier. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais me ravisai rapidement lorsqu'une douleur aigue me transperça la joue. Je réalisai par la même que la totalité de mon corps était douloureux. Etais-je passé sous un bus en rentrant chez moi ?

« Ed…Edward » lâchai-je dans un souffle.

« Je suis là ma belle » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Le visage d'Edward devint nette, tout comme la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais…

« Qu'est-ce que…je…fais à l'hôpital ? » demandai-je en tentant de me redresser.

Edward m'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur mes épaules avec douceur.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger pour l'instant Bella » m'apprit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit « Tu es encore trop faible »

« De quoi tu par… »

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Inutile. Les images de la soirée m'était revenu en mémoire brusquement. L'homme blond dans le bar désert, son sourire menaçant et son regard sauvage. Les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent subitement jusqu'à en devenir presque douloureux. Je sentis plus que je ne vis la main d'Edward glisser le long de ma joue en un geste réconfortant.

Je me souvenais de chaque coup qu'il m'avait donné et des projets qu'il avait eu pour nous deux…Mon dieu ! Non !

« Edward » gémis-je en sentant les larmes montées « Est-ce qu'il…m'a…m'a… »

« Non » me coupa-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains « Non Bella, il n'en a pas eu le temps »

Mon cœur ralentit légèrement sa course en l'entendant prononcer ses mots.

« Je m'en veux tellement » rajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux « J'aurais dû être là, c'est à moi de te protéger Bella…pardonne moi »

Je glissai un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, son regard était obscurci par le regret.

« On ne peut pas tout contrôler Edward, ce qui m'est arrivé est…difficile mais je vais bien, ne te blâme pas, je t'en prie »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra dans la pièce, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Mlle Swan, je suis l'inspecteur Morris _(NA : J'ai trop regardé Charmed ^^)_, j'aurais voulu parler avec vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir » m'informa-t-il en me montrant son insigne.

« Oh…euh, oui, bien sûr » bafouillai-je.

« Merci Mlle Swan. Racontez-moi tout ce dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Je croisai le regard encourageant d'Edward, son sourire quand à lui n'avait rien de rassurant. Il était très tendu et crispé tout comme moi. Je serais sa main dans la mienne et tournai la tête vers l'inspecteur.

« J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec des clients un peu trop entreprenant que j'ai finalement mis dehors. Celui qui m'a…m'a agressé en faisait partie, je crois me souvenir que l'un de ses amis l'a appelé James… »

« James Gigandet » m'interrompit l'inspecteur « Arrêté plusieurs fois pour coups et blessures ainsi qu'agression, je vous en prie, continuez Mlle Swan »

« Je…je…j'avais presque fini de ranger la salle du bar quand il…est entré »

Je m'interrompis une seconde pour me calmer, le raconter allait être plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Connaitre son nom rendait cet homme et l'agression encore plus réelle.

« Je lui ai demandé de sortir mais il…il a juste souri en me disant qu'il avait plein de…projet pour nous, que…que j'allais aimé » Edward se tendit à mes côtés « Je me souviens avoir couru derrière le comptoir pour attraper une bouteille, j'ai bêtement cru que j'allais pouvoir lui rendre la tâche difficile…mais il a été plus rapide et m'a frappé au visage, il m'a agrippé les cheveux en…m'embrassant » je réprimai une nausée et baissai les yeux pour éviter le regard d'Edward « Mais…je l'ai mordu violemment et ça l'a mis encore plus en colère, il m'a de nouveau frappé avant de sortir un couteau…tout est flou à partir de là, je me rappelle de mon pull déchiré et de ce couteau qu'il faisait passer sur mon visage, ma…ma poitrine et mon ventre qu'il a entaillé, c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens après ça…je…je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici »

« Jasper » souffla Edward « C'est Jazz qui t'a sorti de là, il était repassé au bar pour récupérer le foulard qu'Alice avait oublié, il a démolit l'enfoiré qui t'a agressé…j'aurais aimé le faire moi-même »

« Jasper n'a pas été blessé ? » paniquai-je en le suppliant du regard.

« Non Mlle Swan, rassurez-vous » sourit l'inspecteur Morris « Par contre, Mr Gicandet a plusieurs côtes fêlés, le nez cassé et son œil droit est bien amoché, votre ami n'a pas fait les choses en douceur et on peut le comprendre »

Œil…Pourquoi ce mot…

« Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi bandante, j'aurais accepté de le faire à l'œil »

Les mots avaient quittés mes lèvres sans que je ne le réalise. Edward et l'inspecteur me dévisageaient, les sourcils froncés et le visage inquiet.

« Bella, que… »

« Il a dit ça » le coupai-je en me redressant difficilement « Quelqu'un lui a dit de…me faire ça, quelqu'un l'a payé pour qu'il me…Oh bordel ! Edward, on a engagé un homme pour m'agresser » paniquai-je, des larmes aux coins des yeux « Mais on n'est pas dans un foutu film de gangster, on…on…j'vais vomir »

En l'espace d'une seconde, Edward me tendit la poubelle qui se trouvait près de mon lit. Le contenu de mon estomac s'y retrouva rapidement et douloureusement. Chaque haut de cœur me tordait l'estomac, ce qui tirait sans répit sur la plaie de mon ventre. Edward me retenait les cheveux d'une main, l'autre s'occupant de mon dos qu'il caressait doucement.

« Respire Bella » souffla-t-il « Essaie de te détendre »

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces, en réprimant de nouvelles nausées. J'entendis Edward demander à l'inspecteur d'aller me chercher une serviette humide dans la salle de bain. Je relevai la tête doucement et acceptai le verre d'eau que mon petit-ami me tendait.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Mlle Swan ? » demanda l'inspecteur en me donnant une serviette.

« Je ne sais pas trop » répondis-je en m'essuyant le visage avec précaution « Je suis…juste paumé. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il s'en prendre à moi ? Je…je ne comprends pas »

Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour le découvrir » m'assura l'inspecteur.

Il me donna sa carte en me promettant de me tenir informé et en me faisait promettre de l'appeler si un détail même insignifiant me revenait. Il quitta finalement la pièce, nous laissant seul Edward et moi.

« Quel heure est-il ? » soupirai-je.

« Quatre heures du matin » répondit-il en effleurant ma joue du bout des doigts « Tu es resté inconscient un peu moins de deux heures »

« Emmène-moi dans la salle de bain s'il te plait » murmurai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Bella » souffla-t-il en grimaçant « Tu ne peux pas te doucher pour l'instant, pas avec la plaie de ton ventre »

« Un inconnu a posé ses mains sur moi Edward » répliquai-je d'une voix plus dur que je ne le voulais « Un homme qui avait l'intention de me violer m'a touché, je n'ai pas juste envie de me laver, j'en ai besoin, vraiment besoin »

J'avais craché les derniers mots en repoussant ma couverture tout en me décalant pour poser les pieds sur le sol. J'ignorai le tiraillement qui me déchira le ventre et me levai en titubant. Edward fut près de moi, son bras enroulé autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler.

« Je ne voulais pas t'énerver Bella…pardonne moi » murmura-t-il.

« Arrête de t'excuser » grognai-je en le fusillant du regard « Arrête de croire que tu aurais pu empêcher ce salopard de m'approcher, arrête de croire que tu peux m'éviter d'être en colère, arrête…arrête de penser que tout est de ta faute Edward » terminai-je en me radoucissant légèrement « J'ai échappé au pire et c'est la seule chose qui compte »

Il déglutit péniblement sans me quitter des yeux, j'y percevais sans mal l'inquiétude et la peur qu'il ressentait.

« Tu as raison Bella, tu vas bien, c'est le principal » murmura-t-il finalement en se penchant pour m'embrasser sur le front.

« J'aimerais un vrai baiser » soupirai-je en souriant légèrement « Mais, un brossage de dent s'impose avant »

Il acquiesça en riant légèrement avant de m'entraîner avec précaution jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il nous plaça devant le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, très joli lavabo d'ailleurs. Comment je le savais ? Surement parce que mes yeux ne le quittait pas.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Voir mon reflet sans réellement savoir à quoi m'attendre me tétanisait. Je fermais les yeux en tentant de contrôler ma respiration qui s'était emballé. Je sentis Edward bouger pour se mettre derrière moi, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches doucement, son torse contre mon dos.

« Tu as une légère entaille sur la joue gauche, comparable à une griffure chat » souffla-t-il.

Il avait compris mon angoisse sans que je n'ai à prononcer le moindre mot, trouvant une solution en quelques secondes…et pour ça, je l'aimais encore plus si cela était possible.

« Une ecchymose s'étale de ta tempe droite jusqu'au bas de ta pommette et une autre le long de ta mâchoire » continua-t-il d'une voix douce « Tes poignets sont un peu rouge mais ça s'estompera rapidement. La blessure qui…qui mettra plus longtemps avant de disparaître est celle de ton ventre… »

Ses mains se resserrent légèrement sur ma taille et sa respiration me parut plus rapide.

« Tu…tu as une entaille assez profonde sur le ventre, elle commence sous ton sein droit et s'arrête à gauche, un peu au-dessus de ton nombril. Tu as des points de sutures et ta peau est…encore très rouge mais ça s'estompera dans quelques temps… »

« Est-ce que j'aurais une cicatrice ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je l'entendis déglutir avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Oui » répondit-il dans un souffle « Mais elle sera très discrète, je te le promets Bella »

Je hochai la tête doucement. L'avoir écouté décrire mes blessures m'avaient un peu rassuré, je savais à quoi m'attendre, je n'avais plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux…j'inspirais légèrement avant de relever la tête en ouvrant les yeux.

J'observai avec précaution mon reflet, constatant qu'Edward avait tout décrit avec exactitude. Mes mains agrippèrent le bas de ma chemise de nuit pour la soulever doucement, dévoilant tout d'abord mes cuisses intactes puis ma petite culotte. J'interrompis mon geste une seconde pour rassembler mon courage. Je dévoilai à contre cœur l'entaille de mon ventre, ma gorge se serrait un peu plus à chaque centimètre et les larmes que j'avais retenues jusque-là glissaient sur mes joues.

« Ed…ward » gémis-je « Dou…douche, j'ai…j'ai… »

J'entendis l'eau couler sans avoir réaliser qu'il avait bougé dans mon dos. Sans me lâcher, il nous plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude sans avoir pris la peine de nous déshabiller. Je m'appuyai contre lui et agrippai ses bras qu'il avait enroulés autour de mes épaules.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur mon visage, se mêlant à mes larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de couler. Je suffoquai, des sanglots m'échappaient, devenant de plus en plus bruyant. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de laisser sortir la peur et la colère que j'avais ressenti quelques heures avant.

« Je suis là » souffla Edward en posant ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

A travers mes larmes, j'aperçus son regard emplit de tendresse qui me promettait des milliers de choses. Son amour, sa douceur, sa protection…son cœur.

« Ne me laisse pas » murmurai-je en tournant la tête pour la caler dans son cou « Je t'en prie Edward, ne me laisse plus »

C'était totalement irrationnel. Je le savais. Il nous était impossible de passer chaque seconde ensemble. Mais à cet instant, dans cette salle de bain, je ne voulais pas être rationnelle, je ne voulais rien d'autre que sa promesse.

« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule Bella » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

. :. :. :. :. :.

Je fus sortit de mon sommeil par une caresse sur mon front. Quelque chose de léger, juste un effleurement. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque mon regard en croisa un couleur émeraude.

« Bonjour ma belle » souffla Edward en se penchant pour m'embrasser doucement « Bien dormi ? »

J'acquiesçai et tendit les lèvres pour qu'il m'embrasse, chose qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Après notre « douche », il m'avait déshabillé et séché avant de me porter jusqu'à mon lit où il m'avait allongé et recouverte. Il avait ensuite appelé une infirmière pour qu'elle lui ramène des vêtements de rechange qu'il avait toujours dans son bureau et également de quoi nettoyer ma plaie. Puis après s'être occupé de moi et m'avoir aidé à enfiler une chemise de nuit sèche, nous nous étions endormis étroitement enlacés.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Un peu plus de 10 heures » répondit-il entre deux baisers « J'ai chassé l'infirmière qui t'apportait ton petit-déjeuner à 7 heures, tu avais besoin de te reposer. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien » répondis-je en m'écartant de ses lèvres « C'est étrange mais je ne ressens plus cette…angoisse qui m'a fait agir comme une folle cette nuit, je suis désolé d'avoir réa… »

« Oh non » me coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « Ta réaction était normal, ce que tu as vécu est traumatisant, tu as le droit d'être bouleversé et en colère. Ne te le reproche pas Bella, jamais »

« Je suis en colère » lâchai-je en serrant la mâchoire « Je hais l'homme qui m'a fait ça et la personne qui le lui a demandé mais je n'ai plus peur. Je me relèverai comme je l'ai toujours fait. La vie n'a jamais été très tendre avec moi et là, c'était le summum mais…je t'ai près de moi aujourd'hui et tant que tu seras là, je pourrais tout affronter Edward »

Il me serra contre lui avec précaution et captura mes lèvres en un baiser tendre.

« Je serais toujours là Bella, n'en doute pas »

:. :. :. :. :.

Edward me guida jusqu'à mon canapé où je m'allongeais avec précaution. Mon médecin avait accepté de me laisser sortir grâce à Edward qui avait promis de prendre soin de moi. Et qui de mieux qu'un médecin pour le faire ?

« Bon, il est un peu plus de midi, un repas s'impose » m'annonça Edward après avoir enlevé sa veste.

« Je n'ai pas faim » gémis-je en m'enfonçant dans les coussins.

« Ce n'était pas une question » ricana-t-il « Tu vas manger que tu le veuilles ou non Bella, c'est le médecin qui parle…et le petit-ami attentionné aussi »

« Deux enquiquineurs en un, génial ! » marmonnai-je.

Il éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Je décidai de me lever pour aller l'aider lorsque la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit à la volée. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant pratiquement toutes les personnes que je connaissais se ruer sur moi. Mon père, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Angela, Ben et Demetri se trouvaient dans mon appartement qui pour le coup me sembla trop petit.

« Je vais bien » m'exclamai-je en voyant leurs visages inquiets « Je vais très bien »

Mon père me serra contre lui avec précaution en me murmurant combien il avait eu peur. Il me promit également de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à l'homme qui avait osé me toucher. Je passai ensuite de bras en bras, Alice, Rosalie et Angela sanglotèrent de soulagement en se reprochant inlassablement de m'avoir laissé seule au _Memories._ Je les engueulai gentiment, leur assurant qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien avant de les envoyer s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Emmett se rapprocha de moi doucement avant de me serrer contre lui avec une douceur qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Demetri, quant à lui, resta en retrait, son regard ne me quittait pas et j'y lisais facilement ce qu'il ressentait. Je me rapprochai d'un pas mal assuré et enveloppai de ma main l'une des siennes serrés en un poing.

« Je vais bien » murmurai-je en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts « C'est fini Dem, je suis en sécurité maintenant »

Sa respiration devint bruyante et je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Il m'attira contre lui et nicha son visage dans mes cheveux en inspirant profondément.

« J'ai eu tellement peur Bella » gronda-t-il d'une voix tremblante « Merde ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie »

Je glissai les doigts dans les cheveux qui retombaient sur sa nuque et les entortillai doucement. C'était la meilleure façon de le calmer avant, et vu sa respiration plus lente, ça fonctionnait toujours. Après quelques minutes il me relâcha à contre coeur et partit pour aller travailler après m'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Puis vint le tour de Jasper. Malgré la douleur qui me tiraillait le ventre, je me jetai dans ses bras et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Il laissa échapper un couinement avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi avec hésitation.

« Merci Jasper » soufflai-je le cœur serré « Merci du fond du cœur, sans toi, cet homme…m'aurait… »

« N'y pense plus Bella » me coupa-t-il « C'est terminé, il ne t'approchera plus »

Je restai dans ses bras pendant une éternité mais je n'avais pas envie de le lâcher. Comment aurais-je pu ? Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui, j'étais à cet instant entouré des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde et j'espérais de tout cœur ne jamais revivre un moment aussi dur…Et pour ça, nous devions découvrir qui m'en voulait autant pour payer un homme capable de me tuer.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas fini sur une phrase qui énerve…enfin pas trop =)**

**Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Une petite idée de la personne qui veut s'en prendre à Bella ? J'attends vos impressions =)**

**Moi je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais c'est souvent le cas lol Je ne suis jamais contente de moi !**

**Gros bisous et à…bientôt (croisons les doigts)**

**Bye**

**Mina =)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je le sais, a mis un temps fou à arriver. J'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois, mouais, ce n'est pas seulement une impression, je sais^^ Mais j'ai pas mal de souci ses derniers temps et j'avoue ne pas avoir trop le cœur à l'écriture. Ca s'arrangera, pas de panique =)**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews =) Je vous adore !**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse tranquille. Des réponses à vos questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_Puis vint le tour de Jasper. Malgré la douleur qui me tiraillait le ventre, je me jetai dans ses bras et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Il laissa échapper un couinement avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi avec hésitation._

_« Merci Jasper » soufflai-je le cœur serré « Merci du fond du cœur, sans toi, cet homme…m'aurait… »_

_« N'y pense plus Bella » me coupa-t-il « C'est terminé, il ne t'approchera plus »_

_Je restai dans ses bras pendant une éternité mais je n'avais pas envie de le lâcher. Comment aurais-je pu ? Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui, j'étais à cet instant entouré des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde et j'espérais de tout cœur ne jamais revivre un moment aussi dur…Et pour ça, nous devions découvrir qui m'en voulait autant pour payer un homme capable de me tuer._

* * *

POV Bella

« Tu es certaine de vouloir le faire maintenant Bella ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, tu peux attendre encore un peu » insista Edward lorsqu'il gara la voiture devant le _Memories_.

Je lui jetai un regard amusé et posai une main sur sa cuisse pour la presser doucement.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr » répondis-je en souriant « Le _Memories _fait partit de moi Edward et je ne laisserai pas cet enfoiré de James me l'enlever, hors de question »

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je sortis de la voiture et claquai la portière. Je pris une grande inspiration en détaillant l'enseigne bleu de mon bar. Je sentis les bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de ma taille, sa joue appuyée contre ma tempe.

« On peut encore partir Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça ce soir, il y a probablement du monde et… »

« Si Edward » le coupai-je en me retournant dans ses bras « Justement. Entrer dans une salle vide…c'est trop tôt, j'ai besoin de voir de la vie dans mon bar, ce sera plus facile pour moi »

« Comme tu veux Bella…mais prends ton temps surtout » soupira-t-il en souriant tristement « Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu te relèves aussi vite »

« Je sais » murmurai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser « Rentre à l'intérieur, j'arrive »

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester.

« S'il te plaît Edward »

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de soupirer et d'accepter de mauvaise grâce. Une fois seule, je m'appuyai contre la voiture d'Edward et posai les yeux sur la façade du _Memories. _Cet endroit avait toujours été comme ma seconde maison, un lieu où je m'étais sentie en sécurité, même totalement seule la nuit. Mais…plus maintenant, pas après lui.

Même si devant Edward, je m'efforçai de me montrer forte et remise de mon agression, j'étais terrifiée. La simple idée de franchir cette porte me retournait l'estomac mais je devais le faire, j'en avais besoin.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de m'avancer d'un pas hésitant vers la porte du bar que je poussai lentement. Je me figeai lorsque la musique et le bruit des conversations à l'intérieur me submergea. Je fermai les yeux et baissa la tête en tentant de calmer ma respiration devenu chaotique.

« Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire » murmurai-je pour moi-même « Il n'y a plus de danger…Allez Bella, soit forte nom d'un chien »

Je sursautai violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur ma nuque, je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard angoissé d'Edward.

« Ce n'est que moi, calme toi ma Bella » souffla-t-il en posant son autre main sur ma joue « Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, je te le promets »

J'observai son visage à travers les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux, cherchant dans son regard la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je m'étais jurée de me montrer forte devant lui et malgré tout, je m'effondrai à la première occasion.

« Je peux…je peux le faire Edward » soufflai-je en posant mon front contre son torse « Mais…mais j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de…de moi pour ça » avouai-je en relevant les yeux.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les dépose avec douceur sur mon front.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Bella » souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

Mon angoisse s'estompa légèrement en l'entendant prononcer ses mots. Sa présence, son parfum, sa voix si douce, tout en lui m'apaisait. Il glissa avec douceur sa main dans la mienne et se déplaça légèrement pour me permettre de voir l'intérieur de la salle.

« Que… »

Je me figeai en constatant que toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux rivés sur nous…non, pire, sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballa subitement, je resserrai ma prise sur la main d'Edward et inspirai doucement avant de m'avancer dans la salle.

« Bonsoir » lâchai-je en tentant un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

« Tu nous as manqué » répliqua une voix familière « Le _Memories _n'est pas le même sans toi »

Demetri apparu au milieu de la salle, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage au trait si doux et masculin à la fois. Avant de m'en rendre compte, je lâchai la main d'Edward et me précipitai vers Demetri pour me blottir contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour de ma taille avec fermeté et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux.

« C'est bon de t'avoir dans mes bras » murmura-t-il.

« Et c'est bon d'y être » répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui « Merci d'être là Dem, tu n'étais pas obligé. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de boulot et… »

« Ne dis pas de sottise Bella » rigola-t-il doucement « Quand il s'agit de toi, rien ne m'arrête »

J'ignorai le rouge qui me monta aux joues et reposai mon front contre son torse en fermant les yeux. C'était si rassurant de le voir ici, là où nous nous étions rencontré. Ma vie avait changé ce soir-là, j'avais trouvé, sans le savoir, l'homme qui m'avait aidé à surmonté mon chagrin et à retrouver le sourire. Et pour ça, il était et resterai l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Demetri » marmonnai-je en souriant légèrement « Tu devrais arrêter de faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le tien »

Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres, rendant son regard bleu encore plus brillant.

« Pas les autres » souffla-t-il en se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue « Juste toi Bella, toujours toi » rajouta-t-il contre ma peau.

Et c'était reparti pour les joues cramoisies ! S'il voulait me faire oublier l'angoisse que je ressentais en me trouvant ici…il y arrivait très bien.

« Eh bien, tu…tu devrais arrêter Dem » bafouillai-je en reculant pour quitter ces bras « Il faut que tu penses d'avantage à toi maintenant, sois égoïste et cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, s'il te plait…ce n'est plus ton rôle de prendre soin de moi »

Je regrettai mes paroles à la seconde où elles passèrent mes lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je n'avais pas un peu plus blessant tant que j'y étais.

« Dem, je… »

« Non » me coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « Tu as raison, je n'ai plus à prendre soin de toi. Edward s'en charge très bien…la plupart du temps » rajouta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Non, tu… »

« Je dois y aller » me coupa-t-il encore une fois « Je me lève tôt demain, passe une bonne soirée et…ne te sous-estime pas, tu es assez forte pour affronter ce qui t'effraie, n'en doute pas Bella »

Sans me laisser le temps de parler, il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la porte qu'il franchit sans même se retourner. Encore déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne vis même pas Edward se rapprocher de moi.

« Tout va bien ma belle ? Tu es toute pâle ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur ma taille.

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je dans un souffle « J'ai besoin d'un verre »

Je me dirigeai vers le bar derrière lequel se tenaient Angela et Ben, remarquant au passage que les conversations avaient repris autour de nous. Angie me serra doucement contre elle en lâchant tout un tas de mot que je ne compris qu'à moitié. Ben se contenta d'un sourire attendri et d'un ébouriffage de cheveux dans les règles.

« Tu nous as manqué Bell's » sourit-il « Bienvenue chez toi »

« Merci Ben » répondis-je en m'installant sur un tabouret « Ça fait du bien d'être de retour…enfin, je crois » rajoutai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » murmura Edward en posant sa main sur ma cuisse « Demetri avait l'air…énervé »

Ma gorge se serra douloureusement en y repensant.

« Je…je crois que je l'ai blessé » avouai-je en relevant les yeux « J'ai parlé trop vite et il l'a mal pris »

« Je suis certain que ça s'arrangera Bella » me rassura-t-il dans un sourire sincère « Même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, Demetri ne pourra pas se passer de toi »

Ses mots et la pointe de jalousie que je perçu dans sa voix m'arrachèrent un petit sourire amusé. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et effleurai ses lèvres d'un baiser.

« Merci Edward » murmurai-je en m'écartant « J'espère que tu as raison »

« Tu apprendras avec le temps que c'est toujours le cas » répliqua-t-il faussement prétentieux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, incapable de retenir un sourire. Angela posa devant moi un mojito et devant Edward, une bouteille de bière.

« Cadeau de la maison » ricana-t-elle en nous gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

« Trop aimable ma chérie » répliquai-je en levant mon verre.

Je pris une gorgée et laissai mon regard se balader dans la pièce. Les clients buvaient et riaient, d'autres semblaient noyés leurs problèmes dans l'alcool et certains fêtaient une bonne nouvelle. Malgré ce sentiment familier, cette impression d'être vraiment chez moi, je ne pouvais ignorer la peur qui me serrait le cœur. Les images de mon agression me revenaient en mémoire par flash, j'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître, de ne pas le montrer à Edward.

Je détournai les yeux de la salle pour les poser sur mon petit-ami. Il était en pleine conversation avec Ben, Angela les écoutait en essuyant des verres lorsque son regard rencontra le mien. Elle posa son torchon, fit le tour du bar pour me rejoindre puis me tendit une main que je saisis. Elle m'entraîna dans le fond de la salle pour rejoindre mon bureau puis referma la porte doucement.

« Il te faudra du temps pour oublier Bella » lâcha-t-elle en souriant « Je te connais depuis longtemps ma chérie et je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien…et c'est le cas en ce moment »

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et fermai les yeux en soupirant. Je la sentis s'asseoir à mes côtés avec douceur et passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Personne ne s'attend à te voir surmonter cette épreuve aussi vite » murmura-t-elle.

« Edward m'a dit la même chose » marmonnai-je en rouvrant les yeux pour la regarder « Je la sais Angie mais…je ne veux pas que ce salopard me dicte ma façon de vivre. Je sais bien qu'il ne peut plus m'atteindre mais la personne qui lui a demandé de m'agresser est toujours dehors et je…j'ai la trouille, je suis complètement terrifiée Angie »

« Oh Bella » murmura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras « Tout ira bien, la police la trouveras et tu n'auras plus peur, plus jamais ma chérie »

Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte et cessai de retenir les larmes qui me brulaient les yeux. Angela me caressa le dos avec tendresse en me soufflant des mots réconfortants. J'en avais assez. Me sentir aussi impuissante et faible me rendait malade. Je me dégageai de son étreinte doucement et essuyai mes joues.

« Ça va mieux » mentis-je en lui souriant légèrement « Merci Angie »

« A ton service ma belle, je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas »

« Je sais » répondis-je en me relevant « Comme je le suis pour toi »

Elle m'offrit un sourire plein de douceur et se leva à son tour pour me suivre hors de la pièce. Nous rejoignîmes les garçons qui discutaient toujours. Angela retourna derrière le bar pendant que je m'installai près d'Edward. Il se détourna de Ben et posa sur moi un regard plein d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien » soupirai-je en baissant les yeux sur la main qu'il avait posé sur ma cuisse « Je suis juste fatiguée, j'aimerais rentrer si tu es d'accord »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ben « Mais il est à peine 22 heures Bella, depuis quand tu te couches aussi t… »

Angela l'avait fait taire en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes.

« Fiche lui la paix et va plutôt servir les clients qui viennent de s'installer » grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard « S'il te plait mon chéri » rajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd vers l'autre bout du bar.

« Excuse le Bella mais il ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler » rigola-t-elle « Rentrez chez vous et toi, » continua-t-elle en agitant son doigt sous le nez d'Edward « Occupe-toi bien d'elle ou tu auras de mes nouvelles »

Il acquiesça, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Après avoir embrassé mes amis, nous quittâmes le bar pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Edward. Sa garde à l'hôpital commençant à cinq heures, c'était plus pratique pour lui puisque il n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de son travail.

Je rangeai mon manteau et mon sac puis enlevai mes chaussures que j'abandonnai dans l'entrée avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé avec précaution, ma blessure au ventre n'étant toujours pas cicatrisée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda Edward en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui en souriant légèrement.

« Bien mais…ma blessure me fait un peu souffrir » avouai-je en grimaçant.

Il se pencha de l'autre côté du canapé pour attraper ma trousse de soin qui me suivait partout depuis mon hospitalisation, ordre de mon petit ami.

« Allonge toi ma belle, je vais nettoyer ta plaie »

Je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce, je détestai ce moment. Il le faisait tous les jours mais à chaque fois, ça me faisait revivre ce que je voulais tant oublier. Mes autres blessures avaient presque disparues. Mes bleus s'étaient estompés et les coupures sur mes joues ne se voyaient presque plus mais…celle-là, cette blessure qui tardait tant à disparaître me rappelait toujours ce qui m'était arrivé et ce qui aurait pu arriver si Jasper n'avait pas été là.

Avec précaution Edward releva mon pull pour laisser apparaître ce que je détestai tant. Je détournai les yeux pour les poser sur Edward qui enlevait avec douceur mon pansement. Il le posa sur la table et sortit compresse stérile et antiseptique. Il nettoya ma plaie avec tant de minutie et de douceur que j'en oubliais presque de respirer. Comment était-il possible de vivre un enfer et un rêve à la fois ?

Je détestai quand il faisait ça mais j'adorais l'expression de son visage quand il était si concentré. Je remarquai à peine qu'il avait fini de me refaire mon pansement lorsque son regard rencontra le mien.

« Tu cicatrises bien, je pourrais bientôt enlever tes fils » m'apprit-il, inconscient de l'admiration qu'il suscitait en moi à cet instant.

« Je t'aime » lâchai-je la gorge nouée.

Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en moi ce soir. Etre retourné au _Memories_ avait été plus éprouvant que je ne l'avais pensé…j'avais besoin de me sentir vraiment vivante, d'être moi à nouveau…j'avais besoin de retrouver la Bella souriante et forte d'avant l'agression.

« Je t'aime aussi » murmura Edward en se penchant pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes « Je t'aimais quand on était des gosses et je t'aimerais encore quand on aura les cheveux gris et des rides aux coins des yeux »

J'agrippai sa nuque et attirai fermement son visage vers le mien. Il m'embrassa avec douceur...beaucoup trop de douceur ces derniers temps.

« Je ne vais pas me briser Edward » murmurai-je en m'écartant pour le regarder « Arrête de te retenir et embrasse moi vraiment »

« Mais Bella, tu… »

« Vas finir par exploser » m'agaçai-je en l'interrompant « Tu ne me touches plus, tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres et c'est tout…on n'a pas fait l'amour une seule fois depuis…depuis…Merde Edward ! » m'énervai-je sans pouvoir me retenir « De quoi as-tu peur ? De me blesser ? Quelqu'un d'autre s'en est déjà chargé et j'ai besoin d'oublier ça. Je ne veux plus me dire que la dernière fois qu'un homme m'a touché, j'étais en larme et couverte de sang putain »

J'avais fini par le repousser pour me relever, des larmes de colères glissant le long de mes joues et le souffle court. J'étais presque hystérique et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer…je ne voulais pas me calmer. J'avais besoin de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper s'il le fallait, mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer toutes ses émotions qui me bouffaient de l'intérieur.

« Rappelle moi comme c'est agréable d'être caressé, aide moi à me souvenir à quel point j'aimais quand tu me faisais l'amour. Je…je…je suis terrifiée Edward » continuai-je en reculant lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir oublier ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne veux pas me souvenir de ses mains sur moi, ni de son odeur et de sa voix mais…mais…je n'y arrive pas…aide moi Edward, je t'en supplie »

J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots tout bas, le cœur étonnamment plus léger. J'avais gardé ça en moi trop longtemps, dire ce que je ressentais à voix haute m'avait soulagée plus que je ne l'espérai. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward qui s'était avancé sans que je ne le voie. Mon cœur loupa un battement devant l'expression de son visage. Il était perdu, en colère et blessé.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé Bella ? » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête « Pourquoi tu faisais comme si tout allait bien ? A quoi ça t'a servi d'endurer ça toute seule bordel ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! »

« Je n'y arrivais pas » avouai-je en baissant les yeux « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter »

« Bella » soupira-t-il « Je t'aime et ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens, c'est ça qui m'inquiète »

Je sursautai en sentant sa main effleurer ma joue pour glisser jusqu'à mon menton. Il me fit relever la tête avec douceur.

« N'ai pas peur de m'inquiéter Bella, je suis là pour te soutenir, tu ne dois pas l'oublier, jamais » murmura-t-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour devant tant de douceur et de tendresse dans ses yeux. Il entoura ma taille de son bras et colla mon corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes sans hésiter et il m'embrassa. Il m'embrassa vraiment, si bien que mes jambes faillirent me lâcher, seul son bras autour de moi m'empêchait de m'écrouler. La sonnerie du téléphone nous interrompit mais je refusais de m'écarter de lui, lui demandant dans un souffle de laisser sonner. Il le fit et m'embrassa avec encore plus de passion lorsque le répondeur se mit en marche.

« _Bonsoir Mr Cullen, c'est l'inspecteur Morris. J'essaie de joindre Mlle Swan chez elle mais sans succès, j'espérais la trouver chez vous »_

Nous nous figeâmes en même temps avant de nous écarter pour tourner la tête vers le téléphone.

« _Enfin, je voulais lui annoncer moi-même, James a fini par parler… »_

Je me ruai sur le téléphone et décrochai si vite que je failli le faire tomber.

« Je suis là » haletai-je en m'étant le haut-parleur pour permettre à Edward t'entendre.

_« Bonsoir Mlle Swan, comment allez-vous ? »_

« Je…je…aucune idée » bredouillai-je la gorge nouée « Inspecteur, vous…vous l'avez trouvé ? »

_« Oui »_ répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix « _Votre agresseur ne connaissait que son prénom et son numéro de téléphone. Ça a été très simple de remonter la piste et…vous la connaissez »_

Edward m'avait rejoint et avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Je…Je _la_ connais ? » m'étranglais-je le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

_« Nous l'avions à peine arrêté qu'elle nous avouait déjà tout. Il s'agit de Jessica Stanley »_

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Jessica…cette garce qui m'avait pourri la vie au lycée avait décidé de frapper plus fort.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je en retenant mes larmes.

_« Elle…hum hum…elle a parlé d'une vengeance contre Mr Cullen, pour avoir osé la quitter pour...vous »_

Je lâchai le téléphone sans m'en rendre compte, le regard perdu dans le vague. J'entendis vaguement Edward le récupérer et remercier l'inspecteur en lui promettant de le rappeler. J'avais vécu un cauchemar, un enfer qui avait failli me tuer pour une putain de rupture ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je sursautai lorsqu'Edward effleura ma joue du bout des doigts, un regard plein de remord et de tristesse posé sur moi. Sans réfléchir je repoussai sa main et le contournai pour m'écarter de lui.

J'étouffai.

J'avais besoin de respirer…loin de lui.

« Bella… » commença-t-il alors que je levais la main pour le faire taire.

J'enfilai mes chaussures et mon manteau dans une sorte de brouillard et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas fébrile.

« Bella… »

« Non Edward » le coupai-je en ouvrant la porte de son appartement « Tais-toi, s'il te plait ! Je…je dois partir, j'ai besoin d'être seule, si tu…si tu m'aimes vraiment, accepte le »

« Tu ne dois pas être seule Bella » paniqua-t-il « Tu… »

« J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi » murmurai-je sans me retourner « Laisse-moi partir »

Mes propres mots me déchirèrent le cœur encore plus, le réduisant pratiquement en poussière mais je ne pouvais pas, ne voulait pas faire demi-tour, je voulais juste partir. Mes pieds m'entraînèrent hors de l'appartement puis à l'extérieur. J'avançai sans le moindre but et je m'en fichais. Oublier tout ce qui déraillait dans ma vie depuis quelques temps, c'était ça que je voulais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai au pied de l'immeuble de Demetri qui se trouvait à plusieurs rues de celui d'Edward. Mon envie d'être seule s'évanouit en pensant à lui. Je me sentais mal et, à l'exception d'Edward, il était l'une des rares personnes vers laquelle je me tournais quand ma vie m'échappait. J'appuyai sur l'interphone en espérant qu'il ne soit pas de garde cette nuit mais, surtout, je priai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne me repousse pas. Il en aurait le droit après mon comportement au _Memories_ plus tôt dans la soirée.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Je sursautai en entendant un grognement dans l'interphone.

_« C'est pour quoi ? » _grommela-t-il.

« C'est..C'est Bella » bafouillai-je en retenant mes larmes.

Après un long silence, j'entendis l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble. J'entrai et, trop impatiente de me réfugier dans ses bras, je passais devant l'ascenseur et montais les escaliers pratiquement en courant. J'atteignis le troisième étage essoufflée, puis le cœur serrée lorsque Demetri apparut dans le couloir, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et les cheveux en désordre. Je me précipitai vers lui lorsqu'il m'ouvrit les bras, un sourire paresseux aux lèvres.

Blottie contre lui, je plaquai mon visage contre son torse et laissai couler les larmes qui me brulaient les yeux depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement d'Edward. Demetri me serra contre lui avec tant de tendresse que mes pleurs redoublèrent.

J'étais perdue.

Depuis que l'inspecteur m'avait appris que Jessica était la personne à qui je devais l'enfer que j'avais vécu, qu'elle avait fait ça parce qu'Edward m'aimait m'embrouillait l'esprit. Je détestai Jessica de toute mon âme, si fort que j'en avais presque mal mais…Edward…pourquoi est-ce que je lui en voulais ? Pourquoi j'avais tant besoin d'être loin de lui à cet instant ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Bella ? » murmura Demetri d'une voix inquiète.

Sans écarter mon visage de son torse, je lui expliquai tout entre deux sanglots. Les mots quittaient ma bouche pour former des phrases que j'avais moi-même du mal à comprendre, j'ignorai si Demetri arrivait à me comprendre mais il resta silencieux pendant toute mon explication décousue.

« …j'ai paniqué et maintenant, je…je suis là alors que tu dois me détester pour ce que je t'ai dit au _Memories_ mais je t'en prie Demetri, ne me demande pas de partir, pas…pas tout de suite » terminai-je en m'agrippant à lui.

« Allez ma belle, rentrons avant qu'un voisin appelle les flics parce que je suis pratiquement à poil au milieu du couloir » souffla-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Une fois dans son appartement, il m'entraîna sur le canapé. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché et je n'en avais pas l'intention, je nichai mon visage dans son cou et respirai son parfum si rassurant. Certaines personnes auraient probablement trouvé ça choquant, se réfugier dans les bras de son ex petit-ami pouvait paraître déplacé mais pour moi, Demetri était avant tout mon ami, probablement mon meilleur ami. Et c'était de ça que j'avais besoin à cet instant.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur ma nuque.

« Je…je ne sais pas » répondis-je dans un souffle « Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Dem »

« Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaite ma belle » murmura-t-il en faisant courir ses lèvres sur mon front « Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, me noyant quelques secondes dans ses yeux bleus. Il effleura ma joue du bout des doigts en souriant légèrement, son autre main se referma sur la mienne avec douceur. Une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien traversa son regard.

« Tu me manques » murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha avant que je puisse réagir, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main sur ma nuque m'empêchant de reculer. J'appuyai mes mains sur son torse et le repoussai fermement, sans le moindre succès. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Arrête » grognai-je contre ses lèvres « Demetri ! »

Il s'écarta finalement, me laissant le repousser suffisamment pour pouvoir me lever et m'éloigner de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » criai-je, les joues empourprées par la colère « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Il soupira lourdement en se levant, pas la moindre trace de culpabilité sur son visage.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Bella…je t'aime toujours » lâcha-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter, l'autre plaqué sur mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux oublier ce que je ressens seulement parce que toi, tu en aimes un autre ? » railla-t-il en s'immobilisant « Ne me demande pas de faire quelque chose que tu n'as jamais pu faire. Tu aimais un homme qui ne faisait pas partit de ta vie, je l'ai accepté, accepte que je t'aime toujours même si tu m'as quitté »

« Demetri » murmurai-je en secouant la tête « Je…Je comprends mais tu…tu ne peux pas…tu ne peux pas faire ça » bafouillai-je en désignant mes lèvres « Je t'aime énormément, tu le sais, mais pas comme tu le voudrais, je…je suis désolée Dem, je…pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal »

Il se massa la nuque en fermant les yeux, une mèche blonde retomba sur son front, je réfrénai l'envie d'aller la remettre derrière son oreille et attendis, la gorge nouée, qu'il reprenne la parole. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide. Je reculai brusquement et inutilement puisqu'il referma ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui fermement. Figée, je le laissai nicher son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes « J'ai agi sans réfléchir et…si le seul moyen d'être près de toi est d'être…juste ton ami alors je…je m'y ferais Bella, avec le temps, je l'accepterai »

Je posai mes mains sur ses bras et les remontai pour les nouer autour de son cou. Je le serrai à mon tour, le visage contre son épaule. Etais-je égoïste au point de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il m'aimait toujours ? Oui, ma vie avait été chamboulée ses derniers temps mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ignorer la détresse de l'homme qui avait partagé ma vie pendant des années.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux « Je devrais pourtant t'obliger à le faire, je devrais m'éloigner de toi pour te laisser respirer, t'aider à m'oublier mais…je ne peux pas, c'est horriblement égoïste mais je ne le supporterais pas Demetri »

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi et me força à relever les yeux pour le regarder. Un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres, son regard balayait mon visage avec douceur. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, s'y attardant longuement.

« Soit égoïste ma Bella » souffla-t-il contre ma peau « J'accepterai tout et n'importe quoi du moment que c'est toi »

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant de soulagement. Malgré la situation plutôt chaotique de la soirée, j'étais heureuse. Perdue, mais heureuse. Il ne me restait plus qu'à remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Ma réaction en apprenant l'identité de celle qui était à l'origine de mon agression était démesurée, Edward ne méritait pas ça…alors pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de quitter les bras de Demetri pour rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Il s'en passe des choses hein ? J'aime bien quand c'est compliqué^^**_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir !**_

_**Je vous embrasse ! Bon W.E !**_

_**Mina =)**_


End file.
